This Is Thirty
by FanaticallyFranticWritings
Summary: Rachel Berry made rash decisions in leaving Broadway and heading to L.A. to become a failed TV star. She ended up back at McKinley teacher Drama and coaching glee club. She's not unhappy but she's not happy then Quinn Fabray rolls back into town with a teenage daughter, three year old son, and a job at McKinley. Thirty just got a whole lot more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **This is thirty

**Rating: **R for adult situations and drug use

**Tagline: **And you thought being 16 was bad

**Summary: **Rachel Berry made rash decisions in leaving Broadway and heading to L.A. to become a failed TV star. She ended up back at McKinley teacher Drama and coach Glee Club, funding the art programs with the money she made and heft donations from New Directions Alumni. She's not unhappy but she's not happy then Quinn Fabray rolls back into town with a teenage daughter, three year old son, and a job at McKinley.

**Universe Info: **Quinn and Puck never gave up Beth and raised her. She would be about fifteen if I'm correct if not...I meant to do it because it's AU. Quinn and Puck get a divorce before Quinn moves back to Lima. Rachel and Finn got married before Rachel went to college and he went to the military. Finn returned and moved in with Rachel and Kurt, Rachel became pregnant shortly after her nineteenth birthday. Finn became a stay at home dad while Rachel was at school then when she hit Broadway. Finn passed away from a mysterious illness when their son was seven months old.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

[][][][]

I remember it as if it were yesterday, it was actually this morning, and I walked into my Drama II classroom smiling at the familiar students before I almost fainted. In the front row wearing black skinny jeans, a baby blue and white button down shirt that lazily clung to her slender frame, and her blond hair was perfectly effortless. It was Quinn Fabray sitting before me again and I felt fifteen all over again, I was very self-conscious and wanted to walk away but I didn't. She stood up with cool confidence and walked up to my desk with a bored expression as she extended a slip of paper in my direction.

"I'm Beth Puckerman, I'm new. I just moved here from Hollywood."

I blinked, "B-Beth?"

"Yeah...Beth." She spoke with the same raspy voice the Quinn had arching the eyebrow trademark from both of her parents, "hello?"

I smile, "you don't remember me. I'm Rachel Berry, I was friends with your parents. My husband was very close to your dad."

I watch her smile before it fades quickly and she puts her sunglasses on,

"That's cool. What have I missed?"

I stared at her, "we're discussing Hamlet."

"Righteous."

She walks out of the classroom as the late bell rang. I sat there for a long moment, noticing some of the girls and guys giggle at her behavior and I didn't catch the joke.

"Excuse me."

I hurried out, she reminded me of Noah and I wanted to whack her on the head and drag her by the ear back into the room. I cut down the hall whisper shouting her name getting more and more irritated. I stomped my foot, stopping in front of a classroom whispering shouting once more.

"Rachel?"

I turned to see Quinn standing in a classroom, "you."

I watched her eyes widen as she smiled at the class then stepped into the hall closing the door, leaving her hand on the knob.

"What's wrong?"

I hugged her, "where the hell have you been?"

"California," she hugged me tightly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I whispered meaning it more than anything I had said that morning.

She straightened up, "Do you need help with something?"

"Your daughter is...she walked out of my class."

Quinn swore taking her phone out of her random pocket in her dress, "she's going to be the death of me."

She put the phone to her ear with her other hand on her hip and he eyebrow on the attack. She was in full on terrorist mode and I felt like I was going back to high school too many times in ten minutes.

"Beth, do you want me to call your father?" Quinn's eyes doubled in size, "what did you just say to me? Go to class." She closed her eyes, "no, no one cares about P.E."

I watched Quinn hang up as Beth stepped out of the bathroom and walked up to us, her hair platinum blond and her eyebrows her dark. I had the distinct feeling she was Tumblr famous because of those perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Say you're sorry and go to class."

Beth continued walking by us, "You're sorry and go to class."

"Smart ass little tyrant. I'm taking your phone tonight."

"I don't care."

Quinn snarled before regaining her famous composure to turn and glance at me,

"I have to get back to class. I promise she's not a bad student but I wouldn't leave her alone with your classroom for too long."

I stared at her, "What?"

"I'll see you later."

Later comes in the form of a text I got about an hour after practice from Santana letting me know that she, Brittany, and Quinn were coming over for dinner. I am nervous, very nervous. Quinn Fabray is the girl I always wanted, I was in love with Finn but if I couldn't have him I knew that I could see myself with Quinn. She's smart, talented, beautiful, and perfect leading woman material. She was always so different from Finn, every time we dated it was an amazing adventure of fighting and love making and running away together versus sitting on the couch with Finn and watching ESPN. I will never love anyone the way I love Finn but I will never love anyone the way I love someone else.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

I watch my tall and lanky eleven year old son Alfie come down the steps almost tripping over his feet. He looks so much like his father, his eyes are a few shades lighter and he keeps his hair styled. He's just as tall as his father, his voice is changing and it cracked every few words he said. I think it's adorable and it drives him nuts, just because he can pass for a teenager doesn't mean he is.

"Why do I have to wear a tie?" He speaks in a whiney tone, "I know Santana and Brittany."

I fix his hair, "please get a haircut."

"I like my hair this length. I can style it."

I smile at him, "such a handsome boy. Change your shirt and wash your face. Your shirt has a ketchup stain."

"You noticed?"

He walks up the stairs muttering under his breath and I roll my eyes, he's becoming smarter every day and not in a good way. Santana walks into the living room with five year old twin boys behind her arguing. She looks exhausted and ready to collapse.

"Okay boys, go talk to Alfie. Go play with his Apocalypse Forever crap."

The boys run up the stairs and Santana exhales slowly following down on the couch. She props her feet up and her head cocks to the side as she closes her eyes.

"Brittany left last minute because she's doing a Mercedes video and I wish she had taken them with her. They've been yelling for thirty minutes."

I smile at her, "Alfie is great with them."

I gesture and it's silent all around us, she grins rubbing her hands together.

"I want to leave them here forever. Quinn's on her way in. Beth is a _bitch_, Quinn sized." Santana crosses her legs, "if Puck had money growing up and tits he would have been Beth."

I sit down, crossing my legs, "so she's Quinn?"

"But she's not a bad ass because of daddy issues. She's just a punk."

I lean in, "what happened?"

Before she opens her mouth a small boy with curly blond hair walks into the house wearing little dress slacks with suspenders and a black bow tie. He walks up to me, staring at me with huge hazel eyes and a curious look.

"You do look like Belle." He whispers getting closer to me, "I'm Charlie Puckerman."

I smile, "I'm Rachel Berry."

He laughs and moves closer to hug me and he's the sweetest person I've met in the last six months. I look up at Beth as she walks into the house.

"Stop being a spaz, Squirt. Get over here."

Charlie walks over, "you a spaz."

"Hi, Miss. Berry." Beth monotones as she sits down, "you have a lovely home."

Quinn walks inside and smacks Beth on the back of the head making her sit up straight, "I swear she's house broken." She looks at me then stares down at Beth, "stop embarrassing me or I'll send you to boarding school."

"You always say that and no matter how hard I tried I'm still Ohio. Lima, Ohio." Beth stands up putting down Charlie, "text me when I have to come back."

We watch her walk out and close the door. Santana gestures and Quinn sits down picking up Charlie to sit in her lap. He places his thumb in his mouth and she starts moving fingers over the curls.

"She's skank Quinn all the time."

Quinn cuts her eyes at Santana, "she's misunderstood."

"So are you."

"Mom!" Alfie stumbles down the stairs, "I'm okay. Is this shirt okay?"

Quinn looks at him, "oh my God."

"I know," Santana whispers, "it's freaky."

I walk over and look at his shirt, "wonderful. Sweetie, Quinn has an older daughter maybe you can go introduce yourself."

"Why?" He looks at Quinn, "I'm Alfred Phineas Berry-Hudson, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you. Mother has spoken very highly of you since she came home, it is rare that she doesn't exaggerate. I believed that Auntie Tana was sweet under her tough exterior." Alfie's eyebrows go way up as he makes a face, "not exactly so."

Quinn shakes his hand then Charlie mimics her but makes no attempt to move. Alfie pushes his hair back and walked outside. Santana looks at me, rolling her eyes.

"You just sent your son into the trenches."

I shrug, "he's a lot like Finn. Maybe she'll like him."

"She loved Finn so much." Quinn smiles softly, "she keeps pictures of him around."

I smile at the memories of Finn taking pictures with Beth at the park, babysitting her every chance he got. He use to tell me that she made him want kids more and more every time he got to spend time with her. He always spent more time in Lima than I did with Puck and Beth while Quinn was at Yale. For four years he was her uncle Finn and her third favorite person in the world.

I knell in front of Charlie, "do you want to go meet some other kids?"

"Yes, please."

Santana claps her hands, "Brett! Ben!"

The twin boys run down the stairs and smile at Charlie taking both of his hands to lead him with them up the stairs. I gesture for the two of them to follow me into the kitchen. I pour three glasses of wine watching Quinn sit at the table with wide sad eyes placing her fingers on her chest.

"Quinn?" Santana sits beside her, "what's been going on?"

**Beth POV**

I hate it here, it's boring and it took me all day to get cigarettes and my dad is in Hollywood. I remember Rachel Berry because I remember Finn Hudson, I remember the way he use to smile and pick me up and call me _Drizzle _and how it drove mother insane. Dad told me what happened last year and I was pissed at them both for so long. I don't know why. Maybe it's because they lied to him and got his hopes up, I could tell by the way dad talked about it that it was a bad situation for everyone involved. I don't like to think about Uncle Finn too much, it makes me sad and then I want to break something. My mom says that I have emotional problems that I probably inherited from her, she sent me to a shrink for a while but things got worse and she got upset when he attempted to medicate me incorrectly. I broke into his office and trashed it, it was very satisfying to be in control of something.

"Are you Beth?"

I stare up, "who the hell are you?"

"Alfred Phineas Berry-Hudson, nice too meet you."

He looks like Uncle Finn and it's freaky, his face is softer and he looks more like a baby but I swear to God its Uncle Finn. He sits beside me and extends his hand,

"You can call my Alfie. I would say my friends call me Alfie but they don't. They call me Freddie and I hate it."

I take his hand, "Beth Puckerman."

"You're the tyrant."

I laugh blowing smoke toward the ground and flicking the cigarette across the street.

"That's me. A tyrant."

He smiles, "that's cool. I'm the quarterback."

"Kind of small aren't you?"

He stops smiling, "I'm the tallest kid in middle school that includes the eighth graders."

"I meant weight, smart one."

"Oh," he nods while smiling, "yeah but I have amazing accuracy and I'm super-fast. I've only been sacked once. You have amazing eyebrows."

I quirk one slowly, "you are so weird kid."

"Ah yes, I've been told I have an unusual energy. "He nods seriously, "grandma says it's because I have the best and weirdest qualities of my parents stored deep inside of me."

I tune him out and light a joint as he continues talking. He talks a lot, fast, and barely takes a breath. If I wasn't against kids getting stoned I would blow smoke in his face. I lie back against the grass and he mimics my motions. I go in and out as he talks about Broadway, football, and starting his own rock n roll band. After ten minutes of this shit I sit up and put my fingers in my hair pushing it back.

"Why are you still talking, dude?"

He sits up immediately, "I apologize deeply, did you come out here to think? My mom thought it would be nice for us to get to know each other since we're the oldest kids here and

"Stop. Talking. We can hang out or whatever but stop talking."

He moves his fingers over his lips, "and throw away the key."

"Alfie."

"Right, no more talking. This could be the begi

"_Dude_, shut up or I'm going to make you eat dirt."

He falls silent still smiling at me and I'm positive he's nuts and that high school is going to suck for this kid. No good can come from someone so verbose and lanky. I lie back against the grass and he joins, putting his hands behind his head. I miss California already, the smell of the ocean and getting crazy on the beach. I miss hanging out with my dad and skateboarding with him around Paramount. I miss my best friend more than everything else though, she was just awesome. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

"Beth Marie Puckerman."

I look up though my eyes are closed, "is that you mom?"

"This is my cue."

I open my eyes and watch Alfie scurry to the house. I stand up and see that my mom's been crying but I won't ask her about since she went through the effort to put on makeup so she could cover it up. I knock the cherry out the joint and pocket the roach. She reaches over and grabs my ear.

"Did you get him high?"

"Child abuse, child abuse. I'll scream." I try to get free but she squeezes tighter, "_no. _Of course I didn't. I'm not the one that sent him out here."

She releases me, "it is so obvious."

"No it's not," I put on my sunglasses, "let's rock this joint, ma."

She puts her hand out, "give me your phone."

"Take it," I hand it to her and start walking to the house, "let's not embarrass you in front of the _locals_. No more than the tabloids already have anyway."

I wish I hadn't said it as soon as I hear her gasp. I stop walking, waiting until she walks by me with her head up high and shoulders back. She's in defense mode. I hate hurting her feelings. I just can't control it. I blame her and I blame dad. I blame them both for just being shitty. If I have to feel shitty every day until college then so do they.

"Beth, you can sit between Alfie and Santana."

I pull the chair out and slouch down, "solid."

"Someone smells like Woodstock."

I look at Santana, "yeah? You remember being there _old lady_?"

"Quinn, I'm going to puncture your child in the throat with my fork."

My mom sits down, "take off your sunglasses, sit up, and stop making people want to kill you."

I roll my eyes and push my sunglasses up to hold my hair out of my face.

"Rock 'n' roll."

**Quinn**

Beth spends much of dinner pushing her food around and laughing at whatever Alfie was saying to her. I want to be mad but it's the happiest she's looked in a very long time. She smiled at him carefully and nudge him softly and he embraced it happily. And the way he hugged her before we left was beautiful but she's still grounded. I accepted last year that I wouldn't be able to stop the pot or the cigarettes because I was her age once and I got pregnant and did so many other things, some of it my mom still doesn't know about. The things I did with Rachel alone would be enough for me to never yell at Beth but I get a certain satisfaction from watching her take the electronics out of her room and put them into the hall closet. I lean in the door as she sits in her bed with her arms crossed and her left foot resting on top of a box.

"We've been here a week, you need to unpack."

She nods, "yeah, I'll do it tomorrow."

"Today is yesterday's tomorrow. Get started, tomorrow is Saturday. You can stay up."

I walk in and sit down at the foot of her bed, she turns her head away to stare at the wall.

"We're not going back, Beth. We're staying here and if you want to go in the summer or after graduation that's okay but we're not going back."

She looks at me, tears in her eyes, "but why here? You said it, everything you ever cared about died here. So why come back?"

"This is home."

"It's not my home."

I rest my face in my hand, "where is home? California? Hanging out at studios and getting into things you shouldn't even know about? Getting arrested?"

I spit the last word out in anger as she clenched her jaw and stares down at the ground, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Growing up here will be better for you. It goes at a slower pace. Hollywood isn't for kids."

She looks at me, "then you should have thought about that before moving there."

"And we didn't. That's our fault." I stand up, "unpack."

I walk out closing the door behind me, jumping when I hear something slam against it. There are times where I call my mother to apologize for being a teenager. Had I known that the karma would be this intense I would have behaved a tad bit better. I walk into Charlie's room and he's jumping in the bed watching cartoons with a wide eyed stare.

"Bedtime."

"No." He continues jumping, "please."

I go over and catch him midjump, "nope, it's time for night night."

"Not sleepy."

He murmurs putting his thumb in his mouth as I start swaying from side to side, singing quietly in his ear. He's so easy to put to sleep, he's very easy to deal with. I'm surprised that he's not as hyper as Beth use to be or as loud or as troublesome. He explores in his make belief world and occasionally draws on the walls. Beth cut a square out of the wall one morning, I still don't know why or how she came up with the idea but she did it. My five year was holding a saw and cutting a square into the wall. Things got so bad after Finn died, having to explain to her and the way she ran up to the coffin when they closed it. Some nights she wakes up crying and comes into my room, she's always gone before I wake up and she won't talk about it. She'll tell me she had "the dream" and go to sleep, some nights she sleeps in Charlie's floor. It's always worse when summer hits, every time it gets closer to the day Puck and I got the call she becomes more and more reckless, angry, and criminal minded. I don't know where it came from, she's nothing like Puck. She's smarter than he was. She's nothing like me because she's stronger than I've ever been. I see battle scars on her, the way she forces a half smile or that look when she's mentally gone from the conversation and wanders away. I always go looking for her but the cops bring her home first or call me from the hospital because they found her passed out somewhere.

"Goodnight, sweet prince."

I kiss his forehead as I put him down and turn off the light then the television. I plug in his nightlight and flip the switch walking out the room, cracking the door. I walk toward Beth's room and listen to her shuffling around inside talking angrily to herself, as long as she's angry in her room then it doesn't matter. I go downstairs and step outside to smoke a cigarette, a horrible habit I picked up college, and call my mom.

"_Quinnie, hey there dear. How was the first day?"_

"Have I apologized for my childhood today?"

_She laughs, "Is Beth still giving you a hard time?"_

"When isn't she?" I pause, "I'm so worried about her."

"_She's just being a teenager. All you can do is try to keep her out of as much trouble as possible." She chuckles, "do you remember dropping Beth off and you had pink hair and a nose ring?"_

"And a tattoo that was a bitch to remove. Yeah, I remember. But, you know she's different."

"_Have you ever read 'Rumble Fish'?"_

"No, saw the movie with Mercedes and Mike though."

"_Beth reminds me of The Motorcycle Boy."_

"Did you know she wants one? Over my dead body."

_She laughs, "Yes, she told me. But there is something the dad says about The Motorcycle Boy. He says, 'every now and then, a person comes along, has a different view of the world than does the usual person'."_

"I know she's not crazy."

"_No, you know she's special and that can drive you a little crazy."_

"Have you been taking mushrooms with the Walrus again?"

"_That's beside the point. The point is, she's going to be okay. She's going to make mistakes and you're going to have to be there for her regardless. You won't make the same mistakes I did."_

"Mom."

"_No. It's true. I love you, Quinn and you're going to be okay. And so is The Motorcycle Girl."_

I laugh, "I love you too, mom. Thank you."

"_Come over tomorrow. We can have lunch and talk about this Ducati that she wants."_

I hang up and put the cigarette out, leaving the butt in the planted pot. I walk into the house and go into the kitchen where Beth is sitting on the counter eating a bowl of cereal. I raise an eyebrow until she moves and sits at the table.

"What are you doing?"

I start making coffee, "I was talking to mom."

"Oh," she looks at me, "how is she?"

"She's fine." I look at her, "how are you?"

"Fine. Eating cereal because Miss. Berry actually serves tofu to people."

I smile at her, resting my hand on top of her head then leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head, "clean up your mess."

"Sorry," she stops moving, "for the tabloid comment. I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have said anything."

I shrug, "its fine. It's not exactly a secret your dad left me for Kitty Wilde."

"I hate that woman." She stands up with her bowl, "and when dad starts banging the next star in his new movie she'll see how stupid she is."

I move to finish setting up the coffee pot before sitting down, "don't hate him."

"I couldn't if I tried, mother." She drinks from the bowl, "I'm pissed about it, yeah but he's still my dad. You guys stopped loving each other a long time ago."

She pours more cereal into the bowl and walks out of the kitchen. Kids know too damn much.

[][][][]

I leave Beth with Charlie the next morning when I go to the store, some people from high school speak and some ask for autographs. I spent a little time acting, Artie wrote and directed an epic movie trilogy that I starred in by default. He couldn't pay everyone upfront and promised that if it was a hit that everyone would get paid. That counted out a lot of Hollywood but it ended up being the best idea, a movie full of unknowns becoming superstars overnight. From twenty-two to twenty-six I played, according The New York Times, the most loveable and enigmatic evil queen in the last twenty years. I haven't acted since, I wanted another child and Beth was travelling too much forming friendships with people older than her and growing attachments to a world that I didn't want to be her forever. It's nice having worked on a film that promises I'll never have to work again but having a normal family is nicer.

"We meet again." Alfie stands before with a goofy grin before bowing, "pleasantries are in order my Queen."

I laugh as he quotes the movie with a wonderful accent before he stands and grins.

"Apocalypse Forever is the best movie I've ever seen. I was going to mention it last night but I was distracted entertaining Beth. Is she here by any chance?"

I blink slowly as Rachel comes out of Finn's mouth, hiding the fact I'm freaked out by it, "she's at home with Charlie. So, you two hit it off?"

"Absolutely. She threatened to make me eat dirt but I think it was her way of saying we're chums."

I stare at him wearing his red and white William McKinley Jr. High football jersey with the number 5 on the center of it with a white shirt under it, faded jeans, and black sneakers. Rachel comes up behind him and hugs his side.

"Soy milk, Alfie."

He smacks his forehead, "oh yeah. I knew I was supposed to be doing something."

He hurries off and I just watch him.

"I know. It's crazy." Rachel speaks softly, "it's like he never left."

I nod, "I think that's why Beth likes him. I can tell. I asked her what she thought of him and she said, _'righteous, mom, righteous'._"

Rachel laughs and I feel my stomach start to flop, I look at her and she smiles. She's aged well, looking like the same twenty-one year old girl I saw leaving California for the last time. I remember seeing the picture of Instagram with a cheesy heartwarming caption of her flying out. Puck was said, so was Artie, and I just accepted it. Rachel and I couldn't be friends after things ended all those years ago. It ended so swiftly and so badly then the last few months of high school became someone else's memories.

"Soy!" Alfie runs up, "mom, come on. I have voice lessons then I'm going to train with freaking Duke Anderson!"

He grabs the cart and Rachel hands him a card from her purse and he hurries to the front of the store.

"Who is freaking Duke Anderson?" I quirk an eyebrow, "his name is Duke?"

Rachel laughs, "Yes. He's quarterback for the Titans, he's only a sophomore and scouts are already looking at him, and he's my son's mentor."

"Mentor?"

"Alfie is a very talented football player. The high school decided to start mentoring younger players when Alfie started getting attention in pee wee league in order to keep him from wanting to go to a private school for high school."

I walk with her to the front, "that's impressive. But what makes Duke so special?"

"I have no idea. I wasn't popular in high school. I didn't really see what was so special about any of the jocks."

She speaks with a teasing tone that makes me blush. I start using the self-checkout keeping my head down so my hair covers my cheeks.

"We are ready for lift off, mother." Alfie mimics the sound of a walkie talkie, "Beth can come if she wants Mrs.

I look up, "Quinn, call me Quinn. I'll let her know."

"That's great. She's really cool, mom. I mean, she's like James Dean cool and that's impressive considering most chicks talk about make up."

He pushes the cart out the store and Rachel starts walking backwards.

"I'll see you later, Quinn."

I look in her eyes, "just call me."

**Rachel**

Until you've been looked in the eyes by Quinn Fabray you don't know what it feels like to feel like the only person in the room. I walk into someone and blush turning to head out of the store. I hurry over to the car and pop the trunk so Alfie could put away the bags.

"I can't believe I know Queen Atlantis. Do you think she'll sign my sword?"

I nod, "if you ask nice enough."

"Awesome."

We get in the car and I start driving toward the house listening to him start singing 'Wanted (Dead or Alive)' as long as he can. He sounds a lot like Finn on the notes where his voice doesn't crack, his voice is a bit stronger and he can hit notes that Finn use to practice on for hours with little to no effort. I smile as he air drums and bobs his head, pushing his hair off his forehead.

"Could dad play this?"

I nod, "he used to love this song. He loved a lot of classic rock. Rock of Ages was his favorite musical."

"Yeah? That movie sucks."

"No, the play. We went to see the play a few times." I smile at him, "he loved it. He use to sleep in the shirt."

He takes out his small notepad starting to write down what I'm saying. Alfie has a habit of writing down everything anyone tells him about Finn. He likes to ask a lot of questions and likes to hear stories, all of them. The good and the bad. He said that if his dad was going to be his hero he needed his origin story. He keeps Finn's yearbook picture of him in front of the blue background with a football beside a poster of Superman. He had the picture blown up to poster size and put in a picture frame last year so he could keep it forever.

"Can I ask you something?"

I nod, "you know you can."

"When dad got sick, was it bad?"

I shake my head, "he had a really bad night three weeks before and ended up in the hospital. The day he died he was fine, he was playing with you, and he purchased plane tickets to fly here to visit his mom."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

I speak softly unable to let out the words because he's too to know the whole story. I pull into the driveway and get out the car. He gets out and walks behind the car looking at me.

"I know that you guys didn't really know but what was it?"

I open the trunk, "subarachnoid hemorrhage."

"Oh." He writes it down, "I'll put the groceries up. Duke and his friend Matty are picking me up early. Can I skip vocal training today?"

I nod, "sure. I'm going to walk down to Santana's."

"Okay."

I walk down the sidewalk as the memory plays in my mind. Kurt and Blaine picked up Alfie because they were going to watch him while Finn and I were in Lima visiting Carol. It all happened so fast. He started packing and suddenly forget what he was doing and started to panic, I tried to calm him down then he started to have a seizure. He died in my arms. I see him all the time, beautiful dreams that turn ugly.

"What's up Yentl?" Santana runs up, jogging in place, "you look awful."

"Alfie was asking about Finn again. About how he died."

She stops running in place and hugs me, "are you okay? Thing 1 & 2 are with Britt we can go get daytime drunk on red wine and fall asleep watching Mamma Mia."

"Do you ever miss New York?"

'Everyday." She moves, "come on."

**Alfie**

I lie in the floor with my hands behind and raise the top half of my body and raise my legs starting to move them like I'm running place. I like to try and workout, break the first wall before I meet with the guys, these are high school guys that are hanging out with me. I have a lot of people that hang out with me but it's only because we play football. I don't have very many friends but Duke Anderson is a really nice guy, he's super cool and incredibly nice. I don't know Matty that well just that he's sixteen and drives an Audi and has hooked up with every cheerleader he's ever come in contact with. The one friend I have, Jesse, said that his brother told him that Matty is a total jerk off but his brother thinks all athletes are jerk offs.

I get up and turn on the treadmill and start running, turning the incline to the highest then turn the speed up as fast as I can handle it and start running facing the picture of my father and Superman. I want to know everything about him, I know everything about Superman but my dad's origin is style a mystery to me. I have a thin elastic headband to hold my hair back and I'm wearing a "The Flash" under armor shirt and black shorts. I move at a pretty quick speed, trying to keep my breathing in time. I'm a very fast runner, I don't know why and I don't know if it's something in my genetic makeup but I'm also a track star. Maybe it's because I'm so tall and skinny or maybe I'm really Barry Allen.

My bedroom door opens and I almost fall off from surprise. I stop the treadmill and hop off to see Beth standing there in a white shirt with a kitten eating a shark, jean shorts that stop at her knees, and sunglasses on with her hair in hanging down in a bed head style.

"What's up, kiddo?"

I stare at her, "how did you get in here?"

"I own a lock pick. You did invite me."

"Normal people knock." I pull my Jr. Titan hoodie on, "why do you own a lock pick?"

She leans against the wall staring at the ceiling as if my question is so hard, "it doesn't matter, dude. Just that I have it."

Her accent is funny to me, she talks like a poet that's always stoned out her mind with a slight surfer twang to the way she says things. Every time she says 'dude' or 'righteous' or 'solid' she sounds like she just popped out of a cheesy surfer movie.

"I'm glad you came." I smile, "I figured we could hang out. While there is an obvious age difference I think we can be friends."

She places a cigarette between her lips, "has anyone ever told you that you talk too much? You're like a narrator that won't turn off."

"Ha ha, you can't smoke in here. Let's wait outside."

I lead her out of my room and down the stairs and out the front door. We sit down on the porch and she lights the cigarette then looks at me.

"My mom mentioned a Duke freaking Anderson?"

I nod and turn to look at her, "he's the greatest quarterback ever. He's a sophomore and he's a varsity player, he's on ESPN all the time, he's really friendly, and he's in glee club. Oh! And he's president of the Chasity club."

"Whoa," She looks over the top of her sunglasses, "he sounds _so_ choice."

I nudge her, laughing, "He's very nice."

"Kill all your heroes and fly." She sings under her breath, "Cause we everybody will die."

"What is that?"

"Super old song called 'Kill your heroes'. I was going through my mom's IPod Skinny and she has some nice music."

I smile as she continues singing the song between smoking the cigarette. I watch the bright red Audi pull up with loud music blasting and Beth shakes her head. She turns her head in my direction.

"So, you're buying me pizza after this right?"

I nod, "rock 'n' roll."

"Nice, kiddo."

Duke gets out the car and his black hair is combed over and cut in a taper style, he's wearing red sweats with WMHS in white going down the right leg and a white shirt with a titan in the center. He looks like a God as he walks over to us. I stand up quickly and Beth didn't acknowledge him.

"Hey Duke, this is Beth Puckerman."

Duke smiles, "how's it going Freddie? Hey, I'm Duke Anderson."

"I heard." Beth puts the cigarette out and stands up, "nice car."

She walks over to the car and Duke watches with a slight smile turning to follow her. I walk behind them and Matty steps out the car. Matty is the greatest wide receiver in the history of McKinley and he knows it. When Duke is on ESPN launching the ball Matty is down field catching it, they're a dynamic duo. Matty is a bit taller than Duke, stronger, and has an obvious arrogance. His dark skin is clear and perfect, his smile is charming, and girls love him.

"Thanks, I'm Matty B."

Beth stares at him, "Matty B? Okay, that's cool."

"That's Beth Puckerman." I introduce her as she looks at the car, "she's a friend of mine."

Matty nods, "Puckerman huh? Your mom is the new teacher. She's hot. I love Apocalypse Forever."

"Don't we all," Beth mutters, "I'll bike, kiddo."

Duke looks at her, "Are you sure? It's pretty far."

"Positive."

He watches her get on her back as we all get in the car. Matty speeds off and Duke puts on his seatbelt, I mimic him.

"She's really pretty." Duke starts, "does she have a boyfriend?"

I shrug, "I don't think so."

"That's cool."

Matty turns up the radio, "you don't stand a chance, bro! I don't think your brand of charm is going to work."

"Fuck you, man. What do you think, Freddie?"

I look at him as he smiles hopefully and I feel like the truth might crush him.

"I don't know, Duke. I'm eleven."

**Beth**

They treat Alfie like a rag doll when they can catch him. He's insanely fast, he catches as well as he throws, he moves from side to side and takes off running as soon as he sees an opening. He throws the ball down field and it spirals perfectly hitting Matty every time. By the time they finish its dark and I'm bored, high, and ready to go eat pizza. I walk down the steps and walk behind the guys back to the car. I get on my bike and look at them. Duke smiles at me as Matty drives off and he gives Alfie the keys to his truck.

"You want to ride with us? I can put your bike in the back."

I stare at him, "how old are you?"

"Fifteen but no one says anything when you're winning games."

"Who gave you a truck?"

He smiles, "an interested party."

I roll my eyes, he's handsome and full of himself. I push my bike toward the truck and he follows me. Moving quickly to get in step with me.

"So, you and Freddie are getting pizza?"

I hand him my bike and watch him put it in the back, "he doesn't like being called Freddie. Call him Alfie."

"Sure, he never said anything."

I open the door, "Alfie, do you tell people to call you Freddie?"

"No. I say, 'I'm Alfred Phineas Berry-Hudson, call me Alfie'."

I smile at Duke, "that sounds pretty accurate."

I get in the car and close the door as Alfie just looks at me with his mouth open. Duke walks around to the drive side and gets in, pulling out of the parking lot then head back to Alfie's house.

"You're amazing, Alfie. I'm glad I'm going to be gone when you hit high school. You'll be crazy competition."

Alfie smiles, "thanks Duke."

He looks down and I roll my eyes, flicking him on the ear.

"Very nice job, Mr. Allen." I put my sunglasses on him when he looks at me, "yeah, I read comics."

Duke looks at me, "me too. I'm a huge fan of Captain Marvel and Black Adam."

"Good taste." I lean back in my seat, "have you ever seen the Black Adam movies?"

He nods, "total classics. There is no better antihero than Black Adam. I don't care about your argument against it. That's where I stand."

Alfie stares at him incredulously before starting to talk about the smartest man alive from The Watchmen and I watch Duke. He smiles every time Alfie's voice cracks when he gets excited and he argues his points back with him. He's cute, his name is weird but he's very handsome. His jawline is strong but his face is very boyish. I like the way he looks.

"And we're here." Duke stops the truck, "see you later Alfie. Beth."

Alfie shakes his hand and we get out of the car. I close the door and Duke gets out and grabs my bike out of the back.

"So, Beth, what are you doing later?"

I take my bike, "pigging out with Alfie probably. Why?"

"Well, there's this midnight bonfire me and friends do. We started it last year as sort of a glee club tradition."

I watch my mom's car pull in front of the house, "that sounds rowdy. Maybe."

"I'll come pick you up around eleven if you're interested. I'll give you my number."

I start push my bike toward the porch when my mom starts walking through the yard, "slow down, cowboy. I don't even know if I like you yet. You could be a total cock knocker."

He laughs and gets into the truck pulling off, blowing the horn.

"Who was that?"

"The illustrious Duke Anderson."

She nods, "he's handsome. If I was fifteen years younger

"You'd be pregnant with me."

She rolls her eyes, "you _slay _me."

"I try, mom. I try."

"I'm going to see the girls. Charlie is with mom and you're going to hang out here, right?"

I nod, "gorge on pizza and probably watch movies."

"Okay," she hands me my phone, "tonight only then you turn it in when you get home tomorrow."

I pocket the phone, "anything else."

"Here," she hands me a bag, "something to sleep in and change into and I put your medicine in there. Take your pill before bed."

I give her a two finger salute, "yes, ma'am. Love you."

"Love you too."

I walk inside and close the door locking it as Alfie pulls a cooler into the living room.

"Full of drinks and I ordered three pizzas. Cheese, pepperoni, and ham and pineapple."

I nod, "righteous."

I move over the couch and sit down kicking off my shoes as I slouch down. He walks over and sits beside me turning Netflix starting to go through movie, reading the info on each.

"Can I ask you something, Beth?"

I nod, "shoot."

"You knew my dad? Was he as great as everyone says?"

I look at him, "from what I remember he was. I mean, I don't care about anyone's opinions because I have my memories."

"Did he ever sing?"

"He use to sing 'I'll Stand by you' when he was singing me to sleep." I look at the ceiling, "I have a video of it. I'll play it for you one day."

He smiles, "thank you."

I watch him pull a notepad out of his hoodie and scribble into it then put it down. He looks at me and smiles at what I'm sure is the confusion on my face.

"I'm writing down everything I can about dad. That way I can always remember it. Feel like I knew him too."

I smile at him, "that's cool."

He starts going through the movies again and I look back at the ceiling with my hands behind my head. I don't care what we watch. It's really nice to not be alone and to be around someone that doesn't know me or pretends to know me or get me. He's just hanging out with me because he likes me and it's hard to find people that actually like me. I'm not a very likable person but I've been doing it for so long there's nothing I can do about it now.

"Can I ask you something else?"

I look at him, "just ask the question. Stop asking."

"Alright. How did you get so cool?"

I start laughing leaning up to make sure he's serious. He takes off the sunglasses and I can see how serious he really is.

"I'm not, man. It's not something that I sit around and say, 'hey, that's going to make me cool let's do it'. Besides I'm like a social pariah."

He nods, "I can see that but I go to school with someone like you. Everyone wants to be her friend and she just shrugs and says 'cool' and everyone loves her. It's crazy."

I stretch my legs out and look at him, he looks hopeful like I'll have some sort of an answer for him but I don't. I scratch the back of head,

"I'll tell you story."

"Alright."

"When I was fourteen my mom's level of on camera fame became incredibly overwhelming and I couldn't do anything. Dad was filming and I went to school with kids who were either elitist jerks or doing their own thing. I fell in nowhere. I joined a glee club and quit within weeks after finding out they just wanted to meet my mom."

I pause at the memory of listening to the teacher talk about a lesson plan with some of the kids and the plan to get my mom involved. I was hurt that he didn't just ask because she would have done it and I love when my mom sings. I love her voice and she loves performing.

"So, here I was on the outs with the only people I thought liked me. Then I met this girl, Ariel, she had cherry red hair and wore bright red lipstick. She walked up and leaned against the wall beside and said, 'I don't give a fuck who your mom is, I don't give a fuck about anything.'."

I grin, shaking my head remember the high waisted skirt she wore and the way laughed after saying it like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

"Then she just walked away and I thought that was the best thing I had ever heard. She just didn't care so I stopped caring. I dyed my hair, I was afraid of people laughing at it, and stopped trying." I shrug a shoulder, "its fine. I don't really like people. They scare me."

He looks at me, "I know what you mean."

"I wish you didn't."

[][][][]

It's around elven thirty and we've watched all the Dr. Who we could stomach so I find Duke on Facebook and ask him for directions to the bonfire. I let Alfie peddle while I sit on the handle bars, I wonder why I bring a kid with me to a party but when I remember it's a glee club thing I stop being worried. We sing a song that our Godfather Blaine wrote mashed up with a Michael Jackson song. He turns down the dirt path and I can already see the fire going and hear voices. We stop singing when we get closer. We stop beside Duke's truck and walk up to the group, there is music playing and everyone but Duke and a dark haired girl are drinking. I walk over to Duke and tap him on the shoulder. He turns around with a smile, he looks shocked but it quickly turns into happiness.

"Hey, you made it. What's up Alfie? Isn't past your bedtime?"

Alfie looks at him, "we've never discussed a curfew. Based on that I don't have one."

"Alright. No drinking."

I look at Alfie, "no drinking. Go mingle. Remember, technically, you're cooler than everyone here."

Alfie smiles and walks over to the dark haired girl not drinking and starts talking to her. I look at Duke and he smiles reaching into the cooler and holds up a soda and a beer. I take the beer and open it looking around.

"So, what's the deal?"

"Freshman year we all joined the club and it was just perfect. We performed together so well, Miss. Berry said we were her lightening in a jar." He shrugs, "whatever that means."

I take a long drink, "why the bon fire?"

"We just like to do this before every big competition to relax because for the next few months we're going to be practicing a lot. Miss. Berry hates being unprepared and we clean house last year, we're the reigning champs."

I smirk at him, "so he sings and plays football. What else can the All American do?"

He laughs, flashing a beautiful smile and I take another drink when I feel my cheeks start to warm up.

"I can do a lot." He smiles, "I'm a jack of all trades. My father says that I have to be sufficient in all field or I'll peak after graduation."

I smile, "we don't want that."

"You're really from California?"

"Yeah, bright and sunny California."

He nods, "I heard that it's nice."

"I think so."

He steps close, "so, do you want to dance before everyone gets really drunk and it turns into making no one takes their clothes off. It's happened before."

I bit my bottom lip and put down the cup and put my hand out for him to take.

"I can't wait for the strip show."

**Quinn**

Rachel and Santana are completely drunk, it's surprising to see how close they are. I missed the chapter on their friendship I mostly saw the bad parts or the Rachel is about to do something stupid parts. They're leaning on one another singing Bohemian Rhapsody and it's the funniest and saddest thing I've ever seen. I'm tempted to film it but if it got out it would be an absolute mess, the memory is good enough for me.

"Please stop singing." I stare at them, "you just keep getting louder."

Rachel looks at me, "Quinn you're so pretty. Look at her Santana. How did she stay so pretty?"

"She's a fucking angle, Rachel." Santana slurs, "we've both seen her naked and I have to say, damn."

Rachel turns to look at Santana, "what?"

"We did the nasty at the wedding that didn't happen when you were bumping unprotected uglies with Finn."

I stare at Santana and sigh, it's been so long since that night and I remember it all so well. I saw Rachel and Finn's chemistry on stage and I was done for the night and went to bed with Santana who threw her arms up in victory as we made our way into the room.

Rachel looks at me, "you didn't tell me that."

"In my defense you got pregnant." I shrug, "and you were married. And, here's the big one, we weren't exactly friends."

Rachel nods solemnly and Santana starts crying, I slouch in my seat because some stuff never changes and that gives me comfort and a headache.

"God we're so fucked up." Santana mutters, "I barely see Britt anymore. Rachel has seen some fucked up shit and your husband is fucking your clone."

I close my eyes, "oh, how I've missed you Santana."

"I'm sorry. It's just been a really long life. I'm thirty, my wife is constantly busy and I raise two twin terrors pretty much alone." She shakes her head, "what is going on with my life?"

Rachel nods, "I'm thirty, I'm a widow, my son looks just like his father and he wants to know every detail about him, and he's a jock."

I laugh at the way she sobs at the last word and Santana rubs her back.

"The entire world knows my husband left me for a twenty-six year old starlet with fake breasts. My son doesn't get it and my teenage daughter is a teenage terrorist with insane mood swings." I finish my wine, "you guys really know how to throw a party."

Santana stands up, "fuck it. I'm going to bed. It's three in the morning and I have a stupid fucking PTA mothers for stupid shit thing."

I laugh as she walks up the stairs slowly, clearly in better control of herself than Rachel. I stand and help Rachel from her seat, putt my arm around her waist as she slings her arm around my shoulder. I've only had one glass compared to her and Santana's bottle a piece. I lead her out of the house and to my car, I help her into the backseat before getting behind the steering wheel. I push my hair back and pull out of the parking space. She leans up and kisses my cheek moving her lips to my ear.

"You're so gorgeous, Quinn."

I inhale sharply, "I'm driving, Rach."

"Pull over, let's have sex in the back seat."

I slow down, "Rachel, no. You're drunk and we're too old to deal with early morning regrets. We have kids."

"You use to be so fun. Do you remember when we use to sneak into McKinley and do it on the stage?"

I pull into her driveway, "keep your hands to yourself."

I get out and help her out the backseat and start leading her to the front door. I push the door open the closed it with my foot. I close my eyes as I kick off my heels and lift her up off the ground. I start walking up the stairs going into what I guess correctly is her room. I put her in the bed and pull her shoes off her then I move unzip her skirt, tugging it off. I pull off her shirt then I put the blanket over her.

"Get some sleep."

She tries to lean up and kiss me, "please."

"No. And don't worry about it. When you call me tomorrow and apologize, don't" I kiss her forehead, "goodnight, Rachel."

**Rachel**

Oh God, I tried to have sex with Quinn last night


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **This is thirty

**Rating: **R for adult situations and drug use

**Tagline: **And you thought being 16 was bad

**Summary: **Rachel Berry made rash decisions in leaving Broadway and heading to L.A. to become a failed TV star. She ended up back at McKinley teacher Drama and coach Glee Club, funding the art programs with the money she made and heft donations from New Directions Alumni. She's not unhappy but she's not happy then Quinn Fabray rolls back into town with a teenage daughter, three year old son, and a job at McKinley.

**Universe Info: **Quinn and Puck never gave up Beth and raised her. She would be about fifteen if I'm correct if not...I meant to do it because it's AU. Quinn and Puck get a divorce before Quinn moves back to Lima. Rachel and Finn got married before Rachel went to college and he went to the military. Finn returned and moved in with Rachel and Kurt, Rachel became pregnant shortly after her nineteenth birthday. Finn became a stay at home dad while Rachel was at school then when she hit Broadway. Finn passed away from a mysterious illness when their son was seven months old.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

[][][][]

**Rachel**

I get up from the bed and rub my head as I pull on a robe and walk down the stairs. I look at all the pizza boxes and cooler of soda cans in the living and close my eyes in annoyance. I didn't mind that he had people over but he needs to clean up after. I push my hair back and go into the kitchen coming face to back with a young man I've never seen before. He stands there wearing sweatpants and no shirt and suddenly I'm trying to make sure I didn't leave the house after Quinn left. I look at him pouring coffee and clear my throat. He turns around, jumping as he sees me before smiling and putting the cup down. That's when I recognize that it's Duke Anderson.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?"

He smiles, "I came to hang out after the bonfire and fell asleep on the couch."

"Were you here when I came in last night?"

He nods, "I was hanging out in Alfie's room with him and Beth." He hands me the coffee cup, "great house."

"Hmm," I hold my robe together, "go put your shirt on."

He nods, "right."

I watch him run out the room and up the stairs. I shake my head and drink from the cup, taking a long sip.

"Nice legs, Miss. Berry."

I turn around, "why are you here Beth?"

"Stayed the night." She pushes her hair back putting on her sunglasses, "Alf is a cool kid."

I think another sip from the cup, "I'm glad you like him. Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah, righteous marathon. I should go. My mom is probably freaking out."

Duke walks into the kitchen, "want a ride?"

"No thanks, Mr. Universe." She pats his stomach, "I need to ride my bike. Missed my morning running hanging with you party animals."

Beth walks out and I watch Duke follow her like a love sick puppy. I shake my head and sit down at the table. Alfie comes down the stairs with his hair all over his head and he looks exhausted. He puts eggs and chicken out of the fridge then grabs a pan and starts over. I watch him and sip from the cup.

"How was your night?"

"It was great." He turns around, "I like having friends."

I smile at him, "I told you it would happen."

"You're always right, mother."

"Exactly."

I walk over to the door and crack it with a soft smile then I open it all the way and Quinn is standing there with a smile on her face holding Charlie. She puts him down and he runs inside then I step on to the porch and close the door.

"I'm sorry for last night."

She smiles, "I told you not to apologize. It's not a big deal. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm perfectly fine." I shake my head, "sorry for being such a downer then a horn dog."

Quinn laughs letting her head fall back, "it's okay. I will tell you this, Rachel Berry, if you think you're going to get in my pants that easy then you clearly don't remember high school."

"Are you saying I have a chance?"

She shrugs opening the door, "anything's possible. Charlie, come on. Let's go have brunch with Beth."

"Beth!" Charlie runs out to Quinn's arms, "bye bye."

I smile, "bye."

They leave the porch and I walk into the house and close the door. I go back into the kitchen and watch Alfie eat the protein loaded meal before he goes out to run. I smile and walk up to him and kiss the top of his head lightly.

"I'm going to get dressed then we can go running."

He nods, "great, think you can beat me this time?"

"No, your legs are way longer than mine and you're like the Flash."

He fist pumps, "yeah, Beth called me 'Mr. Allen'. She's really great, mom."

"I believe you." I smile messing his hair, "I'll be down in ten minutes."

[][][][]

I don't beat him. We stop at the park so I can reflect on my age and whether or not I should have my son tested for mutant DNA. I watch him run from side to side, touching the ground and yelling whatever football players yell every time he reaches one end. He's very passionate and exhausting to watch, I've never seen someone so driven before in my life. I'm including myself in that, I was very focused but there's a drive in Alfie that will get him through anything. When I watch him practice anything that's when I see that he's my boy. He lets nothing stop him but an illness and he has to have a fever before he'll stop practicing throwing. When I see his smile, hear his laugh, I see his father. I see it in the way he walks with one strap on his shoulder, high fiving people when he's walking to the car after school, and the way people flock to him. I'll be the first to admit that Finn had flaws but I love him anyway, a lot of people love him despite a lot. There was just something about him, those moments when he stopped caring what people thought and took the reins when things got out of control.

"Mom! Look, its Beth!"

I look up and see Beth sitting in the tree directly across me, "hi, Beth."

"Miss. Berry." She monotones as she climbs up higher.

Alfie immediately goes to the tree and start climbing up the tree after her and I wonder what makes people flock to her. I saw her at lunch on Friday sitting by herself in the courtyard leaning against the stair railing smoking a cigarette and reading a book. A Cheerio that reminds me of Santana sat beside her and started to chat her up and Beth blew smoke in her face then looked back at her book. One of the boys from drama class when over to her and she put her hand up then shooed him away. By the end of the day she was leaning against her locker with her sunglasses on and head against the locker with the Skanks leaning on either side of her, none of them talking. I assumed they were stoned, now that I know she smokes pot I assume that I'm right. We don't bother giving the Skanks detention because they don't show up but I feel like I should do something when it inevitably happens again on Monday.

"They became fast friends." Quinn sits down beside me, "I wonder how that happen."

I shrug, "I don't know. Alfie doesn't have many real friends, he said people don't get him. I guess she gets him."

"That's what she says." Quinn looks at me, "look at that, they're kindred spirits."

I smile at her, "isn't it beautiful?"

**Beth**

I stop near the top of the tree watching Alfie catch up to me before he straddles the branch and just watches me.

"How do you feel?"

He nods, "I'm okay. You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"I promised. But you can't drink anymore." I shake my head, "I told you last night."

"I didn't know. I thought it was fruit punch."

I stare at his flushed cheeks and his tired eyes before I ruffle his sweaty hair. He ducks his head unstrapping his water from his thigh squirting some in his mouth then it gives it to me. I take a drink then give it back to him as he straps it back in place. Last night one of the gleeks gave him cup after cup of _Jesus Juice _that wasn't just super sweet fruit juice with large pieces of fruit filled with moonshine. Long story short, Alfie threw up went skinny dipping then he passed out. Duke and I spent most of the night up with Alfie when Miss. Berry and mom came in. I stood in the hall and listened to the sound of them talking and Miss. Berry trying to get my mom in bed before disappearing into Alfie's bedroom before anyone saw me.

"Yeah, no more high school parties for you." I smile, "how was it?"

He gives me a manic grin and his eyes double in size, "I've never felt more human in my life."

"That's the point."

I start to climb back down the tree, moving carefully but easily because when I was a little girl I was gymnastics until I was about twelve and climbing is just really easy. I get to the bottom branch and let go. I wait until I see Alfie before making my way over to Miss. Berry and my mom sitting between them. Forcing Miss. Berry to slide down the bench while I sit closer to her than my mom.

"I hear you have an opening in your glee club." I cross my legs and lean forward resting my chin in my palm, "tell me about these auditions and if you're really _champions_."

My mom sighs, "Beth."

"Excuse me? We're the reigning champions, we've won everything. We're on top of the world."

I nod, "which brings me to my second point, is Queen Atlantis here going to have to make an appearance?"

She stares at me, sitting up straighter and I just raise my eyebrow watching her falter for just a second before catching herself.

"We have practice in the auditorium on Tuesday. See you then."

I lean back and look at my mom, "you hear that mom? I'm going to be a gleek."

"Get in the car."

I shrug and salute to Alfie before walking over to the car and getting in. Charlie's stayed with grandmother and The Walrus because they're going to do something that involves nature and animals, not something I'm really into. I look out the window watching my mom walk to the car, smiling at her as she walks around gets in behind the steering wheel. She pulls off and turns her head toward me until I put my seatbelt on then she looks forward driving at a normal speed.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Don't play innocent with me. I invented that voice." She sits up straighter, "I thought you didn't want to join another glee club?"

I shrug, "I was talking to The Duke and he made it seem pretty cool. It's not like I have anything else to do here."

"No other motives?"

"I'm barely motivated to blink. What are you talking about?"

I turn my head to look at her as she comes to a stop at a red light. I grin and she just watches me like she's waiting for me to crack. I continue smiling and holding her gaze watching her lips part and her eyebrow shoot up. The light turns green and she doesn't move. No one is behind us. I groan and turn to stare out the window as she pulls off.

"She likes you huh?"

She pulls into the driveway, "what are you talking about?"

"You two are so obvious." I'm suddenly angry, "you sit there and try to be poise and you're always on but around her I can see it. You didn't even look at dad like that. Ever."

"Beth, there is a lot you don't know."

I punch the dashboard, "stop telling me that! I know more than you think...kids remember. No matter what you think...we remember."

She starts talking, softly with her hand on my shoulder and I can feel my hands starting to shake. Her voice sounds like static so I squeeze my eyes shut and cover my ears. I open the car door take off running across the street as she calls my name.

"I remember!"

**Quinn**

I run behind her, quickly stepping out of my heels and leaving them when she starts to run faster. I'm not as fast as she is but I can run for as long as she can, I silently curse when she runs into the woods. When I finally catch her she falls against me, collapsing in tears against me.

"Why did he do it? Why did he leave us?"

[][][][]

She calms down enough to let me take her home then shoe locks herself in the basement and I listen to the angry sound of her drums echoing around the house. Even when I sit on the porch and smoke my third cigarette I can still hear her pounding away only pausing to change the beat. I look up and watch Brittany walk up to me and sit down with a soft smile, the twin down chasing each other in the yard and circling the house.

"Is that Beth?"

I nod, "it is. She's not having a good day."

"Is she still upset about Puck?"

"Among other things."

For some reason I kept in contact with Brittany, she was always there and we were swept up in the same world. After Santana decided she was done and wanted kids then Mercedes went solo Brittany kept working. She spends a lot of time between Lima and L.A. and she was always coming over or calling. She saw when things really started to fall apart with Puck, when he started drinking and coming home less. She was the second person I called after the pictures came out.

She rubs my back, "want me to go talk to her?"

"No," I shake my head, "she's done talking. She's lost in her head."

Britt crosses her legs, "do you know why there are three empty bottles of wine in my living room?"

"I have no idea about the first two and I had a glass out of the third." I look at her, "Santana's in a rut, I believe, and Alfie was talking about Finn and he's a jock."

Britt laughs, "She's so devastated by the jock thing. Mostly because he doesn't have a dad to throw the ball around with unless her dads are in town. I'm worried about Santana. I think she needs to do something other than being a stay at home mom."

I watch her stare at the boys dancing to the loud electric guitar that's now coming from inside the house. I sigh knowing that she's not going to leave the basement for the rest of the day.

"I think I'm going to just stop for a while and spend some time with my Tana bear. If you need any help with Beth just call me. I'm good with her." She stands up, "I don't remind of her of anyone. Come on boys let's go dog pile on mommy and find out why she missed the bake sale for boots."

I laugh as the boys cheer and run to the car getting in. I watch them pull off before going into the house and closing the door. I go over to the basement door starting to turn the knob as I slowly letting out a breath of relief as I descend the stairs. I look at her sitting on top of a milk crate playing the same aggressive chords and staring at nothing. I sit down on the couch and cross my legs, staring at the joint slowly going out in the ashtray. She stops and looks at me, putting the guitar down and pushes her hair out of her face. She picks up the joint, taking a long drag, keeping her eyes on me.

"I forgot to take my pill last night."

I reach over and start moving my fingers over her hair, "sweetie, you can't do that."

"I know...I called dad." She flicks ashes letting her head drop back, "he answered and told me he was busy and hung up. I called this morning and _she _answered and tried to ask me how I was liking it here. I called her a bitch and hung up."

I smile in spite of myself, "don't be mean to her. At the end of the day we're Fabray women and we do not stoop to their level."

"You be a Fabray woman. I'm going to be a Puckerman about this." She throws up the devil horns, "rock 'n' roll."

I reach over and take the joint and drop it in her cup before getting up and going over to the stairs. I can't help but be a little proud of her because I wanted to call her a bitch but burning his clothes was satisfaction enough.

**Beth**

I skip school on Monday because I was still in a mood and didn't leave the basement, my mom is really understanding about my off days. She knows that I'll just leave. I spent most of today hanging out with The Skanks under the bleachers smoking and reading while they did whatever they did. They're not my friends, they're just people I ended up sitting with under the bleachers. I think that's how they all came to be. I end up standing outside of the auditorium watching the glee kids settle in before going in around back and stepping on to the stage while Miss. Berry talks I start tuning my guitar, enjoying the way she gets annoyed with me. I don't need anyone trying to get with my mom, not right now. She's not ready yet.

"Okay, Beth! I get it." Rachel speaks shrilly, "knock it off."

I smile at her, "sure thing, Miss. Berry."

She walks off the stage and I walk up to the piano because I didn't need my guitar. I just wanted to be a jerk.

"I don't know why I did that." I shake my head, I have terrible stage fright so I look down, "so after checking out what you dudes do I decided to dig into the oldies."

I start moving over the keys effortlessly closing my eyes when I look up remembering the way my dad use to count off when he was teaching me to play. I start sing 'Bewitched' and I let my own memories dance around my in head like home movies.

"_I'm wild again, beguiled again, a simpering whimpering child again_. _Bewitched, bothered, and bewildered am I._" I hold the note as my fingers move over the keys, "_couldn't sleep and wouldn't sleep when love came and told me I shouldn't sleep. Bewitched, bothered, and bewildered. Lost my heart but what of it he is cold I agree_," I open my eyes for a moment as I keep singing looking toward the group.

I sit up straighter as I start to focus on the keys, "_he can laugh but I love it, oh thought the laughs on me. I sing to him, each spring to him, and long for the day when I'll cling to him. Bewitched, bothered, and bewildered am I_."

I move my fingers over the keys, glad I had changed some of the words and taken a lot out because I really want to get it over with. I hate the spotlight.

"_Bewitched, bothered, and bewildered am I. I've seen a lot, I mean a lot. But I'm like a sweet seventeen a lot." _I moved my fingers effortlessly continuing to sing happy to have my mind somewhere.

"_I'll sing to him, each spring to him and worship the trousers that cling to him. Bewitched, bothered, and bewildered am I._" I grin when I here a few giggles before returning to the song, I finish playing then I stand up and push my hair back.

They clap and I pick my guitar up and put it across my back, putting my hands in my pockets.

"What do you say, Miss. Berry? Am I in?"

She nods, smiling, "you're very talented. Beautiful song choice."

"It's one of my mom's favorites." I watch her, "you should know that."

My eyebrow shoots up as I step off the stage and look at the clock. I start heading up to the double doors.

"Email my manager the schedule." I look at her over my shoulder, "I was supposed to be in detention ten minutes ago."

Rachel walks at a quick pace to catch up with me before I can get out the doors, "do you have a problem with me?"

"Stay away from my mom. Every time you show up I'll be right there, sitting between you or randomly popping up." I lean in, "I don't know you and I need to protect my mom because she doesn't know you either."

"We were friends for a long time."

I step into the hall and she follows closing the door, "you don't know her anymore. Any and everything can change in a second and it's been years. I'm just warning you. Me and Charlie versus you for mom's attention. You have a long road ahead of you."

I walk away from her. It's not personal. I feel like it's too soon and that mom is vulnerable. If Rachel wants to have a chance with her then she needs to get ready for war. Mom and Dad separated once before and I had to make sure no one tried to use her as a rebound. She's my mom.

**Rachel**

When practice ends I sit in my office and twirl my pen around in my fingers as Beth's words replay in my head. With the intimidation skills of her more and mischief of her father I find myself in an uncomfortable position so I invited Quinn to my office. I look at the cook and watch the hand going around while listening to the sounds of shoes moving down the hall. I sit up watching the way as she steps into the choir room to stop and look around with her gaze focused on the picture on the wall. I get up and walk into the choir room smiling at her when she turns around.

"I haven't been in this room in so long." She twirls around, "it's like it never changed."

I smile at her, "you'll never change. My personal ballerina."

"I haven't heard that in years. Did you call me down here to flirt with me?"

I run my fingers over my hair slowly, then I sit down and cross my legs watching her continue to move around, floating on air to nonexistent music. I smile trying my hardest to not get to distracted by the beauty of one Quinn Fabray which is almost impossible.

"Your daughter is against us, did you know that?"

She looks at me, still dancing, "yes. I figured it out at the park on Sunday. She's has a problem sitting very close people unless she's up to something. It's the flaw in her poker face."

"What am I supposed to do? I've never told you this but I use to be a little scared of you in high school. The parts that made you scary are inside of that 120 pound nightmare that you call Beth."

Quinn lets out a whimsical laugh and I honestly don't understand the joke. I hate that laugh, she use to giggle in my ear when we first started to fool around when I did something wrong. She was always telling me that I had boobs and I should know how to touch them.

"The only way to win with Beth is to beat her." Quinn smiles at me cocking her head to the side, "and I can't help you with that."

I lick my lips, "I just want a chance to be happy and maybe a little heavy petting. Is that too much to ask for?"

She throws her head back as she laughs, walking over to sit in my lap and lock her fingers behind my neck. She then moves her fingers to the back of my head, my eyes drift to her lips and I want to kiss.

"Mother! This is a place of education! Not hanky panky, how can you be an efficient disciplinarian if you yourself break the rules."

Quinn jumps up, "Beth, I thought you were with Duke and Alfie."

"The Duke and Alf are running and even though I could take in the eye candy all day I want to spend time with you two." Beth puts a cigarette between her lips, "what are we doing today?"

Quinn walks over taking the cigarette from her and breaks it, "Beth."

"No, let's go out to eat. The three of us."

Both of them look at me as if I've grown two heads and the way Beth smiles worries as much as the look from Quinn asking if I'm really sure. Beth puts on her sunglasses and smiles reaching into her pocket taking out a pill bottle. She puts two in her mouth then walks over to Quinn giving it to her and she puts it in her purse then gives Beth a bottle of water. I watch the teenager blond down most of it before leaning against Quinn who puts her arms around her daughter who is suddenly behaving like a five year old instead of a spoiled brat. I notice the motherly look that passes Quinn features as Beth closes her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Beth nods, "just hungry."

"Let's feed my baby." Quinn murmurs, "Come on Rach."

I follow them, Quinn walking with her arm around Beth who glances at me long enough to grin widely before closing her eyes. She's a sneaky little underhanded brat and so far it's two nothing. I'm losing to a fifteen year old. Not only that but I'm competing with a fifteen year old.

[][][][]

Beth is impressive, she walks around with no cares and whenever she looked at Quinn the other night it was with challenge and now it's a puppy face. She keeps her head resting on Quinn's shoulder and Quinn actually cut Beth's burger into fours and put the ketchup on her plate. I stopped doing that for Alfie two years ago and I was positively pained by it. Beth is a spoiled child at both ends of the spectrum. We're in the middle of side eyeing each other Quinn excuses herself to answer her phone. Beth smiles at me as she takes Quinn's soda and pours it into her glass while stealing the strawberry off her piece of cheesecake.

"Miss. Berry, you look like you're not having fun."

I clench my jaw, "you're going to win this by pretending to be five?"

"Aw Miss. Berry, you sound annoyed." She smiles, "I hope that's not with me. We would hate for mom to think you don't like me. I mean, where else would you stick your wandering hands."

Before I can respond to her Quinn is back sitting beside her and Beth places her head on her shoulder, grinning at me stopping as soon as Quinn glances at her. She kisses the top of her head and Beth grins at her taking the cheesecake, starting to eat it slowly.

"She's so talented, Quinn."

Quinn smiles, "I know. She can play any instrument she wants, she sings, dances, and she can act."

"Like mother, like daughter." I smile at Quinn.

Beth looks at me winking before looking at Quinn, "my head hurts."

"Oh baby girl," Quinn coos, "go to the car and we can go home."

Beth shakes her head, looking at me, "I'll wait."

"Go to the car, sweetie."

Beth gets up and Quinn moves to let her out, giving her the keys. I wait a few moment, giving the waitress my credit card then looked back at Quinn.

"She's Satan, Quinn. Satan."

Quinn smiles, "I love it, honestly. They've done this before, Beth and Charlie. Noah and I split up over a year ago but we stayed together, living in the same house and for a while there was a man that attempted to date me. Beth and Charlie, who was two at the time, didn't leave my side for a record 36 hours."

I furrow my brow, pursing my lips together as I looked her over, raising an eyebrow slowly. She gives me a soft smile as I sign the receipt and take my card back following Quinn to her car.

"She's a child, don't get in a pissing match with her. She'll win every time." Quinn kisses me on the cheek, "she has endless energy, time, and plots. Just focus on me."

I smile, "always."

"Mom," Beth yells from the car and lays on the horn, "let's go!"

Quinn starts walking away, "plus I really loving doting on them."

I watch her get in the car and pull out as Beth puts her hand out the window and in the air flipping me the bird. She holds her finger up until I can't see them.

"I hate teenagers."

**Alfie**

I think that Duke has a crush on Beth and I kind of feel embarrassed for him because he's so obvious about it and I don't think she's even notices him in that way. We're sitting in her room and she's cutting my hair, telling me that I'll be thanking her when she finishes because she's a master. Duke just smiles and laughs at everything she says, occasionally she'll look at him and smile softly before turning her head to catch my glance in the mirror.

"Beth!"

"I'm not here!" She yells and she ruffles my hair then starts to comb it, "side parts are hot, never let anyone tell you different."

Duke sits up, moving his fingers through his hair, "yeah?"

"Yeah, if you have the hair for it. His hair is curly and it's choice." She speaks, her accent assaulting her words as she moves her fingers over my hair, "not too much gel or you'll look like B."

I laugh as the door is opened by Quinn, holding Charlie in her arms and he's dressed like a pirate and holding a golf club. She puts him down and he takes off running out of the room.

"What's he doing?"

Beth tousles my curls, "he's exploring the Alps in hunt for a ship to take him to save Queen Atlantis."

"Oh!" I smile then look at Quinn, "that reminds me. While you sign the sword Nero?"

Quinn smiles at me, "he's precious. Sure, I'll sign it for you."

I move from Beth and grab my duffle bag then pull out the medium sized sword. She takes a sharpie off Beth's dresser and signs over the blade.

"There you go."

Duke smiles, "hi Mrs. Puckerman."

"Quinn." She corrects him, "there's a boy that you haven't introduce me to in your bed Beth,"

Beth looks at Duke then Quinn, "mother this The Duke, he's my sex slave."

I start laughing, twirling the sword around in the available space. Duke stands and mutters under his breath as he stumbles out of the room trying to avoid looking at everyone around him. Beth falls back in the bed and turns her head smiling at me as she stretches.

"God, that's so funny."

Quinn shakes her head, "Alfred, stop swinging that sword. Beth, unpack the rest of your room. Please. We are a team today. I'm going to finish my office and you're going to finish your room and we're both going to keep Charlie from going downstairs. Teamwork you spoiled, unmotivated, princess."

Quinn walks out and Beth walks to the door poking her head out before coming back in and sliding a box toward me then grabs rectangular box of her own.

"Alright, those are books and photo albums, put them on the top shelf. Don't care about order. Don't open the photo albums."

I start putting the books up, "I don't know what most of these books are."

"I like to ready obscure books about love and government and chaos and murder." She starts taking Apocalypse Forever merchandise out and sitting it up on the lower table, "Lord Element was my favorite."

I smile looking over the covers of the albums all labelled with obvious names; _'Dad', 'Charlie the Adventurer', Mummy 'n' me, Family, Apocalypse Forever Sux, and Uncle Finn._ I stop on that one attempting to resist the urge to open it and violate the one rule that she gave me. She moves beside me and takes the photo album scooting back until she touches the headboard.

"Sit beside me."

I move beside her and she puts arm around me until I'm sitting close to her. I rest my head on her shoulder and she opens the album.

"This is the night I was born, obviously. Daddy said my first smile was for Finn." She grins, "That's my dad, you were a baby when you met him."

I look at my fifteen year old dad smiling at Beth and the look of exhaustion on Quinn's face and the tears running down her dad's cheeks.

"This one is from my first birthday. Finn got me that shirt that says, _'Drizzle', _it drives my mom nuts." She turns the page, "this is us sleeping in a Barbie tent."

I laugh as him hanging out of the tent with Beth lying on his chest, both of them sleeping with their mouths opens. The next picture shows her riding on his back, they're all are pretty much of him holding her or playing dolls with her. The last one is the one that makes me really sad, he's sitting in his hospital bed with her beside him and he has gauze around his head with drawings on it and Beth is grinning widely.

"That's the last time I saw him. I was four. We went to New York because he was sick and he told me my drawings would make his head better." She closes the album, "it totally worked. For a little while at least."

She stands in the bed and walks across it, jumping out to put the photo album up before she turns around lying on her stomach beside me. She looks at me, opening her mouth then closing it when she hears Charlie making horn noises with him mouth.

"Go the other way, Squirt!"

"'Kay!"

I look at the door until he marches by the room and back down the hall. She sits up and stands up grabbing her open box opening it and starting to put records on the shelf.

"You know what?"

I sit up, "what?"

"I think that maybe we're supposed to be friends." She turns and looks at me, "we're supposed to be here for each other."

"Yeah, so?"

Beth sits beside me, "you're my little brother, Alfie. If you ever need anything or if anyone ever hurts you, you let me know. Okay?"

"Okay."

She nods, "good. Get off your ass, Hudson. I need to finish packing my room."

I smile at the way she falls back into her monotone 'I'm too cool to be human' tone. I walk over and kiss her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Beth."

She grins then stops, "gross."

[][][][][]

Quinn makes dinner and asks me to stay with them and I do because I love unhealthy food and apparently Quinn doesn't mind catering to what his kids wanted to have. She asked them what they wanted and Beth said nachos then Charlie wanted hotdogs so she made both. My mom would never in the history of the world make two meals because we both wanted something different. When she cooks I have to eat what she makes or make my own food. I can kind of see what mom has been talking to Aunt Tana about, with Quinn being the type to spoil. It's cool in my book she should let me stay for dinner more often.

"Charlie, eat your food."

Charlie whines, "No."

"Squirt," Beth speaks, "how does a piggy eat?"

Charlie shrugs, "dunno."

Judging by the smile on his face he knows exactly how pigs eat and if I continue my judgment it doesn't look like Quinn is happy that Beth is about to show him. I watch as Beth starts to squeal and oink putting her face into the plate starting to eat. She pushes her face around the plate while Charlie claps and squeals like a pig doing the same thing. I watch them glancing at Quinn who takes out her phone snapping a picture then goes back to eating her salad like nothing is going on. Beth looks up wiping off her mouth then starts eating with her hands while Charlie mimics hers.

"I'll give you a ride home." Quinn smiles at me, "since Beth is going to put Charlie in the bath after this."

I smile, "this is really cool, Quinn."

"I'm glad you're having fun." Quinn smiles softly, "wipe off his face."

Beth holds Charlie by his head and makes it sound like she's a robot.

"All cleaned up."

Charlie smiles, "piggy."

I must get our families together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **This is thirty

**Rating: **R for adult situations and drug use

**Tagline: **And you thought being 16 was bad

**Summary: **Rachel Berry made rash decisions in leaving Broadway and heading to L.A. to become a failed TV star. She ended up back at McKinley teacher Drama and coach Glee Club, funding the art programs with the money she made and heft donations from New Directions Alumni. She's not unhappy but she's not happy then Quinn Fabray rolls back into town with a teenage daughter, three year old son, and a job at McKinley.

**Universe Info: **Quinn and Puck never gave up Beth and raised her. She would be about fifteen if I'm correct if not...I meant to do it because it's AU. Quinn and Puck get a divorce before Quinn moves back to Lima. Rachel and Finn got married before Rachel went to college and he went to the military. Finn returned and moved in with Rachel and Kurt, Rachel became pregnant shortly after her nineteenth birthday. Finn became a stay at home dad while Rachel was at school then when she hit Broadway. Finn passed away from a mysterious illness when their son was seven months old.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Thank you guys for review and enjoying the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. There will eventually be smut but it won't come right out because I like to see it as these are adult women, mothers, who are hoping to build a relationship and work toward that. There's also the little issue of Beth deciding to not leave Quinn's side as long as she can help it. I'll try to make it less confusing somehow with switching the POV but I'm not sure how. I'm going to keep switching because the story involves these four people the most and what happens to them directly effects the story. We're not just watching Faberry grow and fall in love but we're watching a family come together, two vastly different families. I do feel like Rachel would be the stricter parent of the two. There's going to be way more Faberry along with more of Beth and Alfie's relationship.

**A/N2: **I don't think Quinn is an atrocious mother. I think Quinn got pregnant at fifteen and spoiled her first child like most really young parents do with their eldest. When push comes to shove she puts her foot down. I was pretty spoiled myself as the oldest child of a woman that had me at eighteen. I was never as bad as Beth because my parents would have killed me but I see Quinn and Puck as being parents that try to discipline only to cave immediately.

[][][][]

**QUINN POV**

**Monday; After School **

Beth insists that I come to watch her in glee rehearsal which is going to be every day until regionals which Rachel and the rest of the club seems happy about. Charlie is sitting beside off to the side on the visitor couch Rachel put in when she acknowledged the absurd amount of people that stopped by the choir room. Alfie sits behind the drums playing every time they start practicing and he moves like Finn, who couldn't dance but he had amazing rhythm as soon as he sat behind the drums. Beth is standing in the front with a brunette named Michele with The Duke standing in between them, he's awkwardly tall despite being movie star handsome. He moves with precision but it takes him longer to get it than everyone else and he keeps checking out my daughter which seems to anger Michele and in turn everyone else around them. I move my fingers over Charlie's hair as he just watches quietly, I know he's focused on Beth. He loves his sister more than anyone in the world, some times more than me and I'm okay with that. My phone starts to vibrate and I whisper to Charlie I'll be right behind him as I stand and move into Rachel's office and close the door.

"Noah?"

"_Beth called Kitty a bitch."_

I sigh, "I know and I told her not to do it again."

"_She needs to apologize."_

"Puck, if you can think of way to make her apologize then share it with me because still owes Meryl Streep an apology for skateboarding into her side mirror and breaking it."

_He groans, "Baby mama, she's more like you than me. You know how she works." _

"Do not call me that, Noah Puckerman. I am your wife until the paperwork is done. I don't know her any better than you. She's fifteen, she's entitled, and she's pissed. I can't do anything about that. Why didn't you talk to her last Sunday?"

"_I was busy. I was on set." He yells something, "I don't have long. Let me talk to the kids." _

I poke my head out and call Charlie and Beth into the room, shooting Rachel a look of apology as I closed the door and put it on speaker.

"Your daddy is on the phone."

Charlie grabs the phone, "hey daddy. I love you."

"_I love you too, Chuck. Do you like your new house?"_

"'S okay. Lots of new places to s'plore. Bye."

"_I love you, champ. Hey B, how are classes going?"_

Beth rolls her eyes, "they're way behind here. This town smells funny and there's a picture of your whore in the choir room. I joined glee club."

"Beth," I whisper, "stop it."

"_Beth, I know you're mad but you can't talk about her that way. She might be your step-mom one day and_

"Bullshit. She won't be any type of mom to me. Bye dad."

I watch her storm out, grab her bag then leave the choir room. The Duke follows her then Alfie slowly backs out of the other door in order to follow Beth as well. Charlie walks out and closes the door then crawls on the couch. I take the phone off speaker phone and put it to my ear as I watch The Duke come back with a dejected look and stand in his spot.

"Noah, why did you say that to her?"

"_Because it's true, Quinn. I know she's mad but she can't disrespect her." _

"Noah, she found out because she was on Tumblr."

"_We were separated." _

"We were living together!" I whisper harshly not wanting the kids in the choir room to hear me, "you told me that we could work on us again, she heard you, and three months later I find out you were _fucking _her on my Versace sofa!"

I yell the last word, losing the last little bit of control I have over myself. I look up spotting the kids looking into the classroom and watching me. I turn around and close my eyes.

"I have to go."

"_Quinn."_

I hang up and walk out of the office picking up Charlie and leaving the room. Charlie clings to me with his thumb in his mouth and his eyes closed. I can feel his sadness and it breaks my heart, I hate when Beth gets so upset even more so when it's in front of Charlie. He's so young and I know kids understand more than we want them to. There are some things I just don't want him to know about yet.

"Is Beth sad?"

I rub his back, "Beth is emotional."

"Oh."

I open the back door to the car and put him into the backseat starting to strap him in. I stand up, closing the door and look out at Alfie and Beth sitting under the bleachers and his arm around her. I get into the car before she can see me and pull off. I want to be there, I want to go over and hold her and tell her it'll be okay but I'm not sure if that's true anymore. When you're a mother you don't get to stop at all, there are those few seconds a day where I can try to put my life into perspective but that silence is almost always disrupted by something bigger than me. I learned that when I was seventeen and I really want to go to prom and be prom queen and I ended up sitting at home with Beth because she got the flu, it was the first time I realized that I never get to stop being a mom. Rachel came over and told me the fiasco that was Dave and Kurt then she took care of Beth when I started to get sick as she got better.

I pull into the driveway and walk into the house screaming when I see a man on the couch. It takes me a second to realize that it's Mike as Charlie runs over and jumps into his lap happily. Mike stands up, holding Charlie in his arms and walks over pulling me into a hug. I hug him tightly, moving away to close the door and lock it. I punch him in the shoulder.

"Did you break into my house?"

He smiles at me, "your fake rock is really obvious. Where's Beth?"

"Give me my key, Mikey." I take the key from him and walk into the kitchen, "she's at the school. She joined glee club."

Mike puts Charlie down, "no way."

"Yes," I look at Charlie, "go in the living room and watch TV."

Charlie grins and runs out into the living room. I sit at the table and he opens the fridge taking out two bottles of water sitting beside me. Mike has been my friend since high school, we went to homecoming together our sophomore year and became very close friends. We ended up leaving early and going to his house to play super smash brothers.

"Is everything okay?"

I look at him, "would you randomly show up if you thought I was okay? I thought you were in New Zealand."

"I was doing a radio interview and they asked me what happened. You didn't even call me, dude." He places his hand on the back of my neck, "are you okay?"

I lean over and place my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes as he rubs my back. He moves his hand in a circle, pressing his lips to the top of my head.

"We stopped loving each other a long time ago. We just didn't know how to quit. I'm worried about Charlie growing up without a father and I'm worried about Beth because she's fifteen and open to everything that's out there. She was on her Tumblr page and her entire dashboard was nothing but pictures of Noah and Kitty in our living room."

Mike scoffs, "that just pisses me off."

"They had sex in our home. He told me that we were working it out, that we were going to be together. What's worse is, I only wanted it to work for the kids but I don't think I can ever love him again."

**Beth POV**

**Monday; After School**

I sit with Alfie in silence with his arm around my shoulders and tears running down my face. I've calmed down a lot, stopped screaming and stopped crying but everything still hurts. My parents were together for fifteen years, yeah they broke up a few times but they were together forever and that's how it was supposed to stay. It was a month before Charlie was born when it change, when they stopped loving each other. We were sitting in their bed watching a movie and my dad said, 'I'm going to London tomorrow. Are you coming?' and mom looked at him and said, 'I don't think so'. And I looked at her, her expression was blank and her eyes were empty when I looked at dad he was already staring into his phone and getting up from the bed. It was never the same after that.

"My mom is freaking out." I look at my phone, "you want to come with me? I can sit on the handlebars this time."

He stands up, "sure. Are you okay though? That was pretty scary."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It happens all the time." I unchain my bike from the bleachers and push it to the parking lot, "thanks for calming me down."

He shrugs and walks over getting on the bike and I crawl on the handlebars as he starts to bed. I put on my sunglasses as I hold on and look around us. I'll never tell my mom but I think Lima is very beautiful and I like how quiet it is. I like going out on my bike at five a.m. and I never once felt like I could get murdered. No matter where you live in California you're afraid to get murdered. I've never once felt that in Lima.

"Slow down, dingus."

Alfie peddles faster, "not very nice."

"Alfred!"

He laughs slowing down, "it's hilarious that you're afraid of speed."

"It's not speed it's becoming a giant scab."

I grip the handlebars tighter as he goes through a shortcut that gets us back to my house in no time. I hop on the bike and he follows me walking close behind me. I like having Alfie around, he doesn't remind me of what I know about Uncle Finn but I was four so what the hell do I know? He looks just like him, I saw that the first night he walked up to me. But I like him. I don't really need a reason. I just like him. I open the door and let Alfie come in beside me. I lead him into the kitchen before squeaking and jumping into Mike's arms. Mike is my real Godfather, after Uncle Finn died Mike was there every day watching after me because dad was really down, just depressed. Mike had taken a break from school and went to stay with mom at school in her single with me. I love Mike. He's like my second dad, I think that's what a Godfather is supposed to be. Blaine is supposed to be my Godfather to but I think everyone from my parents group of friends are some type of God parent and Mike is my favorite, Britt is my second favorite. I don't really remember Santana but she's funny. She hates me and that's hilarious.

"Mikey! Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

Mike holds me up, "I wanted to surprise you."

"He's here!" I smile widely forgetting for a second that Alfie is standing there watching me until I hear him walking further into the room, "oh, Mikey, do you know Alfie? He's Miss. Berry's son."

Mike laughs as he carries me over a few steps to pull Alfie into a hug.

"I know Alfred." He moves back, "get down."

I get down and smile, "how long are you staying?"

"Just until tomorrow morning. I was in the neighborhood."

"Bullshit, you were filming 'High Noon 2: The Secret Assassin' in New Zealand. Why are you here?"

Alfie jumps, "what? They're making a second one? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It's in secret production. Press release is tomorrow." Mike smiles, "who wants ice cream?"

Alfie shakes his head, "I don't like ice cream. How did you know?"

"Artie told me, he sent me a picture from set. You should see Han Lee, he is ripped and his ribs are showing. I think

Mike claps his hands, "hey, stop talking about it. Come on we're going to eat ice cream."

"We don't want ice cream. We kind of want to watch High Noon: The Rise of Han." I grin, "There's a TV downstairs. We can go talk if you want but we want to watch High Noon."

Alfie nods, "And we can ask questions about stuff we don't know about."

"That's a good one." I nod, "and you order pizza."

Mike just stares at us but nods and starts to follow us downstairs. Artie, who I like the think of as the ultimate big brother, has had an amazing career as a director and screenwriter. His career exploded for two reasons; the first one is he had a glee club of actors willing to work for nothing in order to help dreams come true and he's a nerd. No one makes better movies than nerds. The whole industry is full of nerds and Artie is the best one. Artie has made a career around creating epic worlds and universes out of nothing. High Noon is a ninja movie about a Chinese-American immigrant coming to America to live with his uncle, a retired assassin that is murdered about ten minutes in. Han lives on the road for 12 years, until he's 24, and becomes Mike. I heard that it's supposed to be another epic trilogy but Artie won't tell me until he's about to start production. The best Christmas gifts come from his sets.

The old man is chopped up, cut in half, and his head was mounted on a pike. Mike puts his arm around me and I look at him watching the look on his face.

"What is it?"

He rubs my arm, "are you okay?"

"I'm always okay." I look at him, "you know that."

"Well, are you happy?"

Alfie turns around, "she's not but she's not unhappy about it. She said that some people need to be happy to live but she doesn't. I think that's really sad but she doesn't seem to agree with that sentiment."

"Go home, Alfie."

He smiles and looks back at the screen doing the exact of opposite of what I said. I lean against Mike and watching the little boy, slowly aging until its Mike, jumping from rooftop to rooftop to avoid getting caught by the opposing gang members.

"He said that Kitty was going to be my stepmom and he knew that mom could hear him. He knows we have to put the phone on speaker because Charlie gets spit all over the screen." I hug into him, "it's like he doesn't even care."

Mike moves his fingers over the top of my head, "he cares, and I know he does. Puck's always been a little insensitive but that's how they've always been. Even before all of this."

"You know what's worse about that?"

"What?"

I sit up, "she thought it was okay."

[][][][]

Alfie goes home after the movie when Miss. Berry calls him about missing his vocal lesson and not being there to do his homework. She seems really strict, that's another reason I need to keep her out of this house. She can't just come in and decide we're having theme meals and tofu. She's not going to dress me like I'm marching to the nearest baby Gap. I've seen the pictures, I've heard the stories, and I'll be damned if that happens. I wouldn't mind seeing Mike around more but I don't think that's ever going to happen. They once painted each other, while naked, Avatar blue because they were going to Comic Con and nothing happened. They just nerded harder than everyone else and came home covered in blue paint. I remember. I was two or three and I just screamed and cried until they were normal again. It's on YouTube, Baby Beth battles Avatars. There are currently over twelve millions views on that video and I hate everyone.

"Stop." My mom walks into the living room standing over me and Mike, "stop wrestling before you break something."

I tighten my legs around his neck, "he's going down for the count. Two more minutes."

Mike stands, holding me off ground the drops me on the couch.

"Michael! Don't encourage her."

He laughs, hitting my knee, "let me go."

"You surrender?"

"With the look your mom is making I'm going to say yes."

I move my legs, "I was watching some old performance videos. Tomorrow Miss. Berry is holding auditions for the lead. I think I'm going to sing 'Don't Rain on my Parade'. How much would that annoy her?"

I smile as my mom looks at me, walking toward me putting her hands on her waist.

"Go to your room and stop trying to destroy Rachel. She's been very nice you."

I stand up, "everyone is really nice to me because they're scared of me and the legend of Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman still terrorize the losers of that school. Did you know teachers call me _Puck_ and they accuse me of everything? I might as well fit exactly into the lovely path my parents set up for me. Maybe I'll start a fight club."

I walk upstairs and go into my room closing the door. I lean against the wood and stare at the picture of me, mom, dad, and Charlie sitting in the living room in Switzerland. It was the last trip we took as a family, mom was doing promo pictures for the Directors Cut release of Apocalypse Forever. It was one of the best days of my life.

**Rachel POV**

**Monday evening**

There are nights when Alfie goes to stay with Carol and Burt and on those nights I work out on the elliptical and laze around but tonight I invited Quinn over because she told me that Beth is distracted by Mike being in town. I have the living room set up perfectly reminiscent of the first time invited her over, two vanilla scented candles on the table with the lights dimmed, and Endless Love playing in the background. It's the first song we sung together, it was a duet for our first ballads week. I picked her name out of a hat and she wasn't very happy about it but Finn kept pushing because Mr. Schue made him sing to Kurt. It was an awkward day for everyone and was the day I first got a crush on Quinn. I remember the look of panic and confusion on her face as we sung and the way she kept trying to move away from me, putting the furniture between us. I gave her a scarf covered in gold star and musical notes, in response she sung 'Don't Stand so close to me' in the next lesson. Not exactly a ballad but we did make out the next day because I stood too close to her. I tried to sing 'Crush' to her and she was not having it. Neither was Mr. Schue considering he stopped letting us duet for the rest of the school year. I watch the lights of her car pull into the driveway. I walk over and open the door smiling as I watch the blond get out of her absurdly expensive car and walk up the pathway to the porch.

"Hi Miss. Berry," she teases, "don't you look nice."

"So do you."

I smile as she walks by me, I close the door and look her over wearing a black dress that hugs her body. She sits down, crossing her legs keeping her eyes focused on me which makes me smile.

I move and sit beside her, "I decided to invite you over, it seemed like you were in a bad place when you left."

"Talking to my husband." She shrugs a shoulder, "the usual things that make Fabray women crazy."

"Are you divorcing or just separating?"

Quinn shakes her head, "we're divorcing. We have separate bank accounts, I don't want anything just the kids and my own stuff."

I place my hand on her knee, rubbing softly and moving my hand in a slow circle. She looks at me then looks around the room.

"Are you going to sing to me?" She looks at me with a smile, "this is a dead giveaway."

I smile at her, "you don't remember any of this?"

She stands up and bends over smelling the candle then she walks over to the music looking at the iPod. I watch the way she slips out of her shoes and starts slowly dancing when the song changes to 'You & I' Quinn's favorite Ingrid Michaelson song since she first heard it. I remember being there when Brittany played it in the auditorium between numbers. She would walk around the school singing it softly, she even performed it once for the club. It was the most adorable performance, even if she sung it with Puck. She was singing it to me. I know because her eyes never left mine and she ran up and sat in my lap when it was over. I don't spend much time thinking about the next week when she was sitting Puck and not speaking to me.

"I do remember." She sits in my lap, "do you have a confession to make?"

I place my hand on her waist, "well Quinn, as I'm positive you are aware of, I have feelings for you that can no longer be ignored."

"Rachel," she feigns shock, "are you saying what I think you are?"

I look in her eyes, "I wish to be with you."

She kisses me, reacting much than she did the first time I had this conversation with her. Her lips fit against mine like they never left, I wrap my arms around her holding her close to me. She pushes me back against the cushion as she moves to straddle me, her eyes becoming dark when she leans down and presses her lips against mine once more. I can't hold back the moan that escapes as my arms going around her slender waist. She still smells of lilacs and vanilla like I remember, she tastes like the sweetest fruit, and I never want her to leave me. I want doctors to find an appropriate way for us to stay attached and still be able to make out on my couch. Then it hits me, it's like I'm high school all over again making out with the beautiful blond girl on my couch the best part is I don't have to worry about one of my parents coming in and catching us.

"Take this off," Quinn rasp out against my lips, "stop thinking. You're not paying attention to me."

I watch as she half unbutton and half pop my buttons off when she just pulls the material open. A sly grin appears on her lips as she moves to start kissing my neck.

"Do you remember the first time I touched you," She asks this while cupping my breasts in her hands, "the first the time I made you say my name?"

"Quinn…"

She laughs a little bit, "That's it."

I close my eyes, pulling my bottom lip into my mouth. It's been so long.

"Fuck," she whispers in my ear as she hears the doorbell, "get rid of them."

She stands up, reaching behind and pulling the zipper down on her dress as she walked up the stairs. I stand up and walk to the stairs,

"My shirt."

Quinn throws a sweater down the steps, "hurry up."

I pull the sweater over my head looking in the mirror moving my hair around to cover my neck.

I open the door, "go away…Beth. Of course it's you."

"Is my mom here?"

"No," I start to close the door, "I think she's with Santana."

Beth puts her foot in the way of the door closing, "her car is outside. Where's my mother?"

"Please, please take a break. Go away. Go read a book."

Beth crosses her arms, "mother!"

I sigh and move away from the door as Beth walks in and turns the knob to turn the lights up. She walks over to the table and leans down blowing out the candles. I walk over to the couch and sit down as she moves over and stops the music. She looks like an enraged parent and I know that I look like a horny teenager. I watch Quinn come down the steps looking at me then she turns her head toward Beth whose face crumples and tears start streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" Quinn runs to her and puts his arms, "shh, calm down baby."

Beth starts speaking in broken words and sobs, cling tighter to Quinn. The younger Fabray looks over Quinn's shoulder watching me with a smile before starting to cry again.

"I just want to go home."

Quinn nods, "come on. Go get in the car."

Beth takes the car keys from Quinn then walks out of the house. I look at Quinn lying on the couch pressing my face against the pillow.

"She's faking." I look at her, "you know she's faking."

Quinn puts on her shoes, "come with us."

"What?"

"I know what she's doing, I'll talk to her about it but I want you to come with us." Quinn smiles at me, "you have lipstick on your neck. That probably pissed her off."

I stand up, wiping off my neck, "why is this so hard?"

"Because I have a teenager that gets her thrills from fucking with people." Quinn smiles at me, "I'll talk to her. Okay?"

She takes my hand leads me out of the house while I pull the door closed. We walk over to the car and after a few minutes of them silently arguing Beth gets out and gets into the back. I get in the car and Quinn backs out the driveway then puts her hand on my thigh, gripping lightly while driving.

"Is Mike still there?"

"Nope," Beth monotones, "he had to fly back out because Artie got a clearing for some temple and they need Han. Getting laid?"

Quinn clenches her jaw, "where is Charlie?"

"Grandma stopped by to dress him up as Jesus and take pictures."

I laugh a little, Judy started to open up to a whole new world after leaving Quinn's father. She's been dating this guy for the last twelve years that we call 'The Walrus', I don't know his name but I think he's sweet and he does kind of look like Bono did when he was in Across The Universe.

"She was supposed to call if she was picking him up again."

Beth leans up, "she tried. Apparently your phone is off."

"Oh yeah…" Quinn pulls into the driveway, "ah, The Duke is here. Look how cute that is."

"Shut up."

Beth gets out the car quickly and walks over to Duke who smiles at her and she starts talking to him. He places his hands on either side of Beth's face and she pushes him, quite hard then jabs her finger into his chest.

"What the hell is that about?" Quinn leans on the steering wheel, "do you know something I don't?"

I slouch down in the seat, "I don't know. I thought she was a lesbian."

"Oh please, she's too _cool _for labels." Quinn smiles at me, "but I'm almost positive that she's doesn't have a sexuality."

Quinn leans in and kisses me softly before getting out the car. I smile as I follow her, grinning widely when she laces our fingers. I lean up and kiss her cheek stopping when she stands in front of Duke and Beth.

Duke smiles, "Miss. Berry, Quinn, it's nice seeing you both."

"What are you doing here?" Quinn looks at him, a mother bear looking coming over her features, "Beth, do you want him to leave?"

Duke shakes his head, "no, no. We're just talking."

"I want him to leave."

Beth walks inside and slams the door. Quinn smiles sweetly at Duke, cocking her head to the side.

"Get off my property, Duke." She releases my hand going toward the house, "50 seconds."

I watch her go in the house then I look at Duke, "what happened?"

"I don't know…" he hits the side of his truck with his fist, "I don't get it. I've never liked any girl like her before…she doesn't even notice. I try to comfort her and she just loses her shit and now she doesn't want to talk to me anymore."

I place my hand on his arm, "it's probably best if you do what she wants."

"This would be so much easier if I were gay."

He walks and gets into the truck, I move to the side watching him back up then pull through the open space. I walk into the house and close the door, locking it under the distinct impression that Quinn isn't the type to look her front door. I watch Beth walk into the living room wearing boy shorts and a sports bra, I know she's a teenager but her body is that of physical perfection. She lies on the couch putting her hands behind her head, looking at me with something other than contempt.

"Mom! Your girlfriend thinks I'm sexy!" Beth calls out as a smile appears on her face, "hi Miss. Berry."

I look at her, "shut up, Beth."

"Oh, someone has an attitude." Beth sing songs then rolls on to her side looking at the television, "She's in the shower, looks like we're friends."

I sit in the arm chair taking the chance to study the young girl. Her eyes are lighter than Quinn's, almost a crystal clear green, and her bone structure is just as beautiful. There's something in her eyes that I remember seeing in Quinn and even Puck's, it's a lingering sadness that tugs at my heart strings. I see it when she sits in drama class just staring at the board, muttering answers and barely moving through her monologue but she's so talented that she couldn't hide it if she wanted to. I watch her curl into a ball as Kitty flashes across the screen in a trailer for her new movie. Beth grabs the remote and turns until she reaches the music videos and turns the TV up louder, her eyes slowly draining from sadness to just empty.

"Beth turn it down!"

"Can't hear you."

"Beth!"

"Can't hear you!"

I look at her, "turn the television down or turn it off."

She's a very mouthy child and I don't understand how Quinn allows her to get away with it. I try very hard to raise Alfie with structure and respect for everyone, he is a little bit of a smart ass but I always nip it in the butt before he thinks it's okay. I remember the way Quinn and Puck both spoiled Beth and I warned them that it would affect her as a teenager, I was clearly right.

"Fine," Beth turns it down, "get out of my house."

Quinn comes downstairs in a Yale t-shirt and boxers that I assume once belonged to Puck, "you clearly heard me."

"Guess so." Beth monotones, "Miss. Berry can sleep in my room and I'll sleep with you."

Quinn shakes her head, "no, not tonight Beth."

"We'll see."

She gets up and goes upstairs, I watch Quinn turn her head toward the stairs then swear when a door opens and close.

"I guess that's your room?"

Quinn nods, "yes."

Quinn pulls me into the kitchen and starts to kiss me passionately and rushed as she pins me against the fridge.

"She's going to babysit for Brittana on Saturday," Quinn kisses me again, "take me to dinner?"

I nod, returning the kiss, "whatever you want."

"Something French."

Quinn moves over to the coffee maker starting to set up the coffee as I sit at the table. She sits in my lap crossing her legs as she leans back against me as she looks at the drawings literally on the fridge and not on paper. The house screams a chaos that I never imagined Quinn living in, it's a beautiful home that she's only been about for about two weeks or so and there are signs of a child everywhere.

I put my arms around her waist, "can I ask you something?"

"Uh huh."

"Please don't get offended but why does everything child level look like a mini Picasso decorated it?

Quinn smiles, "isn't it great? Charlie loves painting and drawing so I let him paint wherever he wants. It can all be wiped off, which Beth usually does when he runs out of space."

"Are you insane? You can't let children draw on the walls. That opens the door for chaos and mismanaged energy."

Quinn kisses the tip of my nose, "You're so cute. Charlie is going to be fine with a little free expression. I love that he gives himself adventures to go on."

"But with Beth

"She's not spoiled," she pauses, "she not _just _spoiled."

She stands up and sits in the chair closest to me. I watch the way she twirls her hair around her finger and the way she stares off into the distance.

"Beth was thirteen the first time we noticed something about her, she didn't really feel anything but depressed or so happy that she was willing to put herself in danger because she believed she was impervious." Quinn looks at me as if she just remembered that I'm sitting with her, "she jumped off a building and the only reason she's alive is because it was a set and she landed on the trampoline and she still managed to break her arm."

I hold in my gasp but I know the shock on my face is clear as she smiles softly at me. She looks back toward nothing with her eyes sad and frown slowly appearing on her face.

"And she just kept doing things like that. She rode her skateboard down Nob Hill in San Fran through traffic was almost ran over, she was arrested for disturbing the peace." Quinn pushes her hair back, "we didn't know what to do so we went for help. We came up empty handed and she got more and more excited and feeling like she was super human. It was the longest seven days of my life. She would pace around and talk to herself before just vanishing for hours and coming back covered in some type of dirt and on one occasion blood."

I admire the way she holds herself together, always poise and never allowing her feelings to dictate the rate at which our conversation moves. I reach forward wiping a single tear from her cheek and she gives me a grateful smile.

"It wasn't for another year until she was correctly diagnosed." Quinn looks at me, "rapid cycling bipolar disorder. The doctors had to wait for more signs. She fell into a depressive state and just laid in her room staring out the window. We had to home school her for the last semester of her freshman year because she just wouldn't leave her room." Her voice cracks, "I understand if you don't want to deal with it or her. She's difficult and she's unpredictable, always forgetting to take her pills, and I almost always cave."

I scoot closer to her, placing my hands on either side of her face pressing my lips against her lightly.

"Quinn," I whisper as I place my forehead against hers, "nothing will stop me from being with you unless you really don't want me. I actually like Beth, I have loved her since she was a little girl. She's bad, she's mean, rude, and very manipulating but she hasn't come up against me yet."

She smiles, kissing me lightly, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you." I place my hand on the back of her head, "But we're together now and I'm not going anywhere. And I promise you that your fifteen year old isn't going to chase me off."

Quinn stands up and starts to make us coffee, looking over her shoulder with a soft smile.

"If that's true then I may end up married a second time." She leans down pressing her lips to mine, "I have papers to grade, I'll be in my office."

I grin at her moving my hand up her leg and along her inner thigh, "do you need company?"

"I'm not the mood anymore." She grins at me, "maybe tomorrow."

I watch her walk out the room and a goofy smile appears on my face. Tomorrow, tomorrow, we'll make love tomorrow.

**Beth POV**

**Tuesday Morning**

I've been hit with a slushy. I walked into the school, went down the hall, and Michele walked by me winking. As soon as I turn my head to look over my shoulder to look at her like she's crazy I could see everyone looking at me. When I looked in front of me a cup full of slushy hit me in the face. I attacked the Cheerio and shoved her into the bathroom then pushed her head into the toilet, I was in Miss. Berry's class when the principle called for me. I'm just glad that Miss. Berry is sitting beside me because this Principle Sylvester is really getting under my skin with all the nicknames and I hate being called _Puck. _My blood uncle, Jake, is the only person that understands the hassle with being related to Noah Puckerman.

"Listen, Little Q, we have a zero tolerance policy for bullying and violence."

I say nothing, I just look at her. I don't trust myself to speak because there is a furious anger building up inside of me and all I want to do is bash her face into the desk."

"Sue," Miss. Berry speaks up cutting her off, "she was assaulted by a Cheerio. She responded by defending herself. I will not let you suspend one of my students!"

Sue shakes her head, "shut it, Stubbles. We're not here to talk suspension. I want to let you and baby gate Puckerman know that she is welcome to come in and report any sort of bullying she feels being directed toward her."

"No one bullies me." I speak up, leaning forward to rest my forearms on the table, "and anyone that tries has a hard year ahead of them."

She laughs as I look at her with my eyebrow raised and what I'm hoping it's determination and not murderous rage on my face.

"I like this kid and that's saying something considering she's part of your sexually ambiguous, sadly unattractive, and weird little group of ragamuffins." Sue turns to look at her computer screen, "get out. I'm sick of looking at you."

I follow Miss. Berry out of the office feeling confused, looking at her.

"What the fuck was that about?"

Miss. Berry sighs, "Language, Beth, language. I'm your teacher, your elder, and you're a child. She used to be your mom's cheerleading coach, she let your parents live in her basement when they were kicked out."

"Oh," I walk toward the double doors, "I'm outta here."

"No, no." She grabs my wrist and starts walking the other way, "unless you want detention every Thursday with Beiste, she makes students run, you're going to every class every day."

I jerk my hand away and follow her down the hall, every time I like her a little bit I want to face plant her into the ground.

[][][][]

By practice everyone in school but the glee kids, minus Michele and The Duke, avoid me at all cost. Apparently bodying a Cheerio makes you a social pariah and someone to fear. I'd rather people fear me than be stupid enough to test me. I have nothing to lose, nothing to gain, and nothing to live for and that makes me a very dangerous person. I'm sitting on a chair holding my guitar and watching Alfie twirl his drumsticks between his fingers and hummed. I don't need anyone in this room but him, everyone else can choke on a dick.

"_Stop right there! I gotta know right now before we go any further. Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away and make me your wife." _

Alfie grins letting out a howling sound the best he can with his cracking voice, "_let me sleep on it, baby, baby let me sleep on it. Let me sleep on it and I'll give you an answer in the morning!" _

"_No! I gotta know right now." _

We continue singing and I notice the way Miss. Berry smiles while looking over sheet music with Michele.

"I think we should start the paradise bit again after that," Alfie looks at me, "_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night. "_

"_I can see paradise by the dashboard light." _I smile adding softly, "that would be cool."

My mom walks into the room and Charlie runs over to me after her. I pick him up while putting my guitar down. I watch the way mom moves over placing a kiss to Miss. Berry's cheek before wandering over to the couch to sit down. I sneer in Miss. Berry's direction, watching her blush while touching the pink lipstick staining her cheek.

"Okay class, whose going to audition first for the female lead?"

I put one finger up noticing out the corner of my eye when Michele stands and pulls The Duke up with her.

"We'll be auditioning for the female and male lead." She looks at me sharply, "no one is competition for me."

Miss. Berry sighs, "Michele she had her hand up

"No," I cross my arms, "be my guest. I can wait to share with you losers the awesome power Jewish music."

I fist bump Alfie then I stretch my legs out and smirk at them.

Miss. Berry closes her eyes, "well if Puc..._Beth_ is fine with it then let the show go all over the place."

"Or something." Alfie and I add at the same time before we fist bump once more.

Michele glares and points to the band and a pop song starts to fill the room. I look at The Duke with a raised eyebrow and he actually looks embarrassed by it. I sit up as he clears his throat and a beautiful sound comes out followed by the sound of Michele. I raise an eyebrow smirking as Charlie just sits there with his thumb in his mouth. I smirk and stand moving to sit beside Matty, Michele had me hit the slushy and I know it so I'm going to systematically take everything she loves. No one humiliates a Puckerman. Or a Fabray while I'm at it.

**Alfie POV**

I'm sweaty when Duke and Michele one of their typical numbers that has everyone dancing and singing and cheering for them. My mom smiles clapping for them, she told me that Duke and Michele remind her of her days in this room performing with dad but with more dancing. I watch Matty walk over to the band whispering as they put down their guitars and grab the horns. Beth walks to the center of the room after Charlie goes over to Quinn and sits there with wide eyes. She pulls off her slushy stained shirt and tosses it over to me then pulls herself to sit atop the piano as Matty moves behind the keys. The music starts and it's almost as if we're transported to the roaring twenties and Beth says cutely in full performance mode.

"_She gets too hungry for dinner at 8." _

Beth looks at Matty with a bored expression, "I'm starving."

"_She loves the theatre but never she comes late." _

"_I never bother people I hate, that's why this chick is a tramp." _

Her voice is strong as she continues moving the music before sliding off the top of the piano moving away from Matty.

"_She doesn't like crap games with barons and earls." _

"_Won't go to Harlem in ermine and pearls and I definitely won't dish our dirt with the rest of the girls." _

"Thank you," Matty grins standing as Brad takes over playing the piano, _"that's why the lady is a tramp." _

Beth starts dancing, swaying her hips from side to side before moving toward Matty starting to swing dance. The club smiles and randomly cheers or shots toward them with encouragement. Everyone but Michele.

"_She goes to the opera and stays wide away." _

"Yes I do," Beth grins wrapping her arms around Matty's neck as he lifts her off the ground, "_that's why this lady is a tramp."_

"_She likes the green grass under her shoes."_

"_What can I lose? Cause I got no dough. _She presses her back to his front, "_I'm all alone when I lower my lamp." _

"_That's why the lady is a tramp!"_

The music starts to get louder as they continue moving together in a way that leads me to believe that practiced but I know they didn't. I'm pretty sure this is the closet they've ever been to one another. When they hold the last note Matty twirls her in the air then sits her on top of the piano. Beth grins, knocking her platinum blond locks out of her face.

"So, when do you inform Michele and The Duke they'll be swaying in the back this year?"

She's the coolest person I've ever met.

[][][][]

When practice ends everyone leaves, including Beth and Charlie because their grandmother was waiting for them. I'm still sitting behind the drums, banging on them as I watch my mom and Quinn her office together. I don't know much but if I what I do is correct they're totally flirting. Every time my mom moves Quinn is close to her, poking her and laughing or holding her face in her hands and making kissy faces. I've been trying to think of a way to get them together. I want to get Beth in on the plan but she always seems to be going through something more important so I can handle this. I just know that Beth wants the same thing. A real family. Two parents and family dinners and family holidays. I know that's what I want. I want my mom to be happy and Quinn makes her happy. She's been glowing since Quinn came back into her life. I intend on making sure Quinn stays in her life.

They walk out of the office, holding hands and just looking at one another. I stop play and stand up putting the drumsticks in my belt loop walking over to them. I push my wet hair back and smile as they only see each other.

"Beth is getting a job. She has an interview at Sam's comic bookstore, Jumping Jupiter." Quinn smiles, "five hours a day after glee."

My mom smiles at her, "I think she could use some responsibility. Stabilize her a little bit."

"That's exactly what she needs." Quinn looks at me, "Alfie, you are such a talented drummer. You're as good as your dad. I bet you'll be even better when you get older."

I grin, "Thanks, Drizzle said we're going to start a rock band and that girls love drummers."

"Drizzle? " Quinn raises an eyebrow, "I will never escape that name. She has it tattooed on her rib cage."

My mom smiles, laughing, "It's cute though. Your dad told Quinn in class that he wanted to name Beth, _Drizzle, _because he loved drizzle because it's kind of like rain but you don't need a coat."

"What did you say?"

"I asked if he was an idiot." Quinn shrugs her shoulder and looks like Beth for a moment. "I blame Hollywood."

Quinn leads us out of the choir room and I think that she's an amazing woman. She walks like she's on a runway, even with mom's hand in hers, and she moves like all eyes should be on her. There's a glow around her, I remember reading an interview where Artie said he based Queen Atlantis on Quinn when she was the ice Queen in high school. He said she was an enigma that no one could get close to without getting freezer burn but everyone was willing to burn for her. I can see that.

Quinn looks at me and I feel like the most important person in the world, "would you like to stay the night with us? We're having spaghetti tonight, Rach told me it's your favorite."

"Yeah!" I smile, "that's great."

"Great, I make my own Italian sauce. I perfected Rachel's recipe in eleventh grade."

She opens the passenger side and back door for us before going around to get behind the wheel. I smile feeling like this is my perfect family, she's not a replacement for my dad but she's a really good second choice. I lean up on Quinn's backseat and before I can open my mouth my mom turns around.

"Sit back, Alfred and put on your seatbelt."

I sit back, "yes, mother. Quinn, why does Beth need a job? Apocalypse forever is the highest grossing franchise ever."

"Yes, it is but it's my accomplishment. I want Beth to work for everything she has." Quinn looks in the mirror, "I think you can agree that she's spoiled enough without me buying everything for her."

I laugh, "I can see that."

Quinn pulls into the driveway and we get out the car going to the door. She opens it and my mom rolls her eyes.

"Quinn, you should really start locking the door."

"Why?"

"What if someone breaks in while you're sleeping?"

Quinn turns to us with a brilliant smile, "I own a colt python with an eight inch barrel. No one is going to break into my house without regretting it and this is Lima. Besides the woman across the road, her husband sits outside with a shotgun most of the day."

"Why?" I follow her into the kitchen, "Is he insane?"

Quinn nods, "Mr. Green is absolutely insane but he's very nice."

I sit at the kitchen table and start taking out my books and notebooks so I can do my homework. My mom walks in and sits down at the table pulling her legs underneath her.

"Do you have a lot of homework?"

I shake my head, "just a lot of math and English."

"Okay," she places her hand on top of my head, "if you need any help you let me know?"

Quinn claps her hands, "I'm the English teacher at McKinley. If you need any help."

"You're so cute when you're excited."

Quinn blows her a kiss then winks at her, "thanks."

I smile watching my mom stand and move to stand behind Quinn with her arms around her waist. This is what a family is supposed to be. I get so jealous when I see people walking around with their parents or when people at school complain about them. I love my mom more than anyone in this world and she's the greatest parent ever and if she has a partner she'll be unstoppable.

"Are you dating?"

My mom looks over her shoulder, "I don't know, Quinn are we dating?"

"We're unconsciously coupling." Quinn speaks in a teasing voice, "we haven't had that talk yet but I think we are."

My mom kisses her cheek, "I love the way you answer questions."

"I love the way you hold me."

"I love the way you smile."

"I love the way your little hands feel in mine."

Beth walks into the kitchen looking completely unamused.

"What the hell is this?" She opens the fridge and closes it quickly holding a water bottle, "I love when you guys are in completely separate domiciles and not making our food spoil."

Quinn sighs as my mom moves, "we're having dinner with Rachel and Alfie tonight. Where's Charlie?"

"He's with Sam at the store." She glances at my mom, "you have your own house, Miss. Berry."

Quinn walks over and grabs her nose, "upstairs, we need to talk."

They leave the room as Beth struggles to get free. I listen to the door above us slam.

"She doesn't like you?" I look confused, "What happened?"

My mom runs her fingers through her hair, "it's a long story but I think she's coming around."

I look up when I hear loud yelling in French then look back down at my book. This complicates things a bit.

[][][][]

**A/N: **Happy Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **This is thirty

**Rating: **R for adult situations and drug use

**Tagline: **And you thought being 16 was bad

**Summary: **Rachel Berry made rash decisions in leaving Broadway and heading to L.A. to become a failed TV star. She ended up back at McKinley teacher Drama and coach Glee Club, funding the art programs with the money she made and heft donations from New Directions Alumni. She's not unhappy but she's not happy then Quinn Fabray rolls back into town with a teenage daughter, three year old son, and a job at McKinley.

**Universe Info: **Quinn and Puck never gave up Beth and raised her. She would be about fifteen if I'm correct if not...I meant to do it because it's AU. Quinn and Puck get a divorce before Quinn moves back to Lima. Rachel and Finn got married before Rachel went to college and he went to the military. Finn returned and moved in with Rachel and Kurt, Rachel became pregnant shortly after her nineteenth birthday. Finn became a stay at home dad while Rachel was at school then when she hit Broadway. Finn passed away from a mysterious illness when their son was seven months old.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **I put up a cover image. The young boy is the one that played Finn in the first episode and I use platinum Dianna for Beth.

**A/N: **This chapter picks up a few hours from where we left off.

**Warnings: **Kind smut happens

[][][][]

**Alfie POV**

**Tuesday night; dinner**

Beth comes down for dinner and she doesn't say a word. She just sits there, eating and occasionally making faces at Charlie but for the most part she just sits there. I'm not sure how to handle something like this, my mom has always said that I am smarter than I should be and I completely agree with that. She looks up at me, smiles, then stares back down at her plate where most of the food is pushed to the edge as she eats from the middle.

Quinn clears her throat, "Beth, tomorrow you're going to school late. We have to go visit the lawyer."

"Why?" Beth looks at her, "I thought the charges were dropped. We should really fire that guy."

Quinn shakes her head, "no, no. We took care of that."

I look at Beth and she mouths, _lock pick, _before winking and looking back down at the plate. My mom sits up straighter, I think she watched the exchange and she looks extremely worried by it. She shouldn't worry, I can make my own decisions and I get the distinct impression that Beth wouldn't do anything with me to get me in trouble. When we're together she watches over me, side eyeing me any time I walk out of her view. I like it. We were immediately close.

"Why am I going?"

Quinn wipes the corner of her mouth, "to inform them of who you want to live with."

"You." Beth speaks as if it's obvious, "why would I want to stay with him? Besides, it's not like he's exactly jumping at the chance to play full time dad." She slurps her noodles, "and you're pretty awesome at this."

I watch tears spring to Quinn's eyes as Beth's features soften for a split second before returning to a bored one. My mom smiles, taking a drink from her glass.

"You get a half day and I get to put you in a dress," Quinn grins widely, "I have the perfect one."

Beth cuts her eyes for a moment, "see what you did? You ruined the moment."

"I bet you look beautiful in a dress," My mom speaks, "she has such soft features."

Beth covers her face, her neck turning red, "knock it off."

She gets up and leaves the table and Quinn laughs a little bit.

"Sweetie! Don't be embarrassed!" Quinn looks at us, "she doesn't take compliments very well. I think it's hilarious."

Charlie stands in his chair, "she can give me a bath."

"What?" Quinn looks up, "don't stand in the chair baby boy."

Charlie sits down on his legs, "she can give me a bath?"

"You have to ask her."

Charlie leans on the table giving my mom a very serious look, "you can give me a bath?"

"Sure." She moves her fingers over his hair, "finish eating, okay?"

He nods and starts eating his food, tonight Beth didn't shove her face into the plate probably because it was pretty hot when dinner started and Charlie was eating garlic toast so Quinn decided to call it a small victory.

"Bethie said you can sing real good," Charlie speaks with his mouth full, "Bethie don't lie."

"Doesn't, sweetie." Quinn corrects, watching them closely.

Charlie nods slowly, "sorry. Doesn't. Bethie don't lie to me. Will you sing to me?"

"Sure, sweet Boy. I'll sing anything you want."

Charlie smiles, "okay. Gonna tell Bethie."

He jumps up and falls flat on the ground, my mom jumps and Quinn just sips from her glass as Charlie jumps up and shakes his head.

"'M okay."

"I know, baby." Quinn smiles as he runs up the steps calling for Beth, "he's very clumsy. I think he likes you, Rachel."

My mom grins, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, he wouldn't even let Puck bathe him once he turned two." Quinn smiles, "Beth might not be happy with it. But it's huge that Charlie likes you."

I smile, "May I be excused?"

"What?" Quinn looks at me, "I'm sorry, I'm not use to this level of respect."

Rachel grins, "He's a very polite boy."

"You can be excused."

I get up and put my plate in the sink then I scrape off Beth and Charlie's plate before running up the stairs. I go to Beth's door and stand there was watching her look at Charlie who's standing in her bed with a look of confusion and his arms crossed.

"That's what you said!" He stomps his foot, "I heared you."

Beth lets her head her drop back, "Heard, you heard me. And I told you not to tell her."

"I forget." He walks over and kisses her face, "I like her."

He hops out the bed and runs by me and slowly makes his way down the steps. I walk into the room and close the door.

"Hey," I walk over and sit down, "do you hate my mom?"

She shakes her head, "I don't know your mom, dude."

"Maybe you should give her a chance." I push my hair back, "I think she's nice."

Beth looks at me, "Yeah, she's nice."

"Are you being a jerk?"

"No," She rubs the side of her head, "I have to be sure, okay? I don't want my mom to get hurt again. If your mom can survive me, since CHARLIE is a TRAITOR!"

"YOU A TATER!"

Beth rolls her eyes falling back against the headboard.

"If she's not a causality of war I'll apologize and if she is, I'm going to egg your house." She smiles, closing her eyes, "Duke Anderson is Michele's boyfriend. Did you know that?"

I shake my head, "I don't know anything about that stuff. Does it matter?"

"I hate when people use me to make other people jealous." Beth takes a cigarette out lighting it, "I hate being in the middle of someone else's problems when I don't have time for my own."

She walks over and opens the window then sits at her desk opening her books. Beth turns her head toward me blowing smoke out of her nose.

"Get out, kiddo. I have homework."

I stand up, "Duke is a jerk then…you're awesome and if he can't see that then forget him. I bet tons of people at that school wouldn't use you and if they try then screw them."

"Thank you, Alfie." She smiles, "now get."

[][][][]

Quinn gives me the guest room and I'm doing my push-ups when my mom's voice feels the house. She sounds amazing and I love listening to her sing so I crack my door just enough to be able to hear her better. I quickly move my legs up so I'm squatting with my arms out, balancing and counting in my head. I glance through the crack of the door when I see something move and its Beth sitting in the floor, leaning against Charlie's door. I watch her pull her knees to her chest and rest her face against her knees with her eyes close. She looks small and happy, I wonder if she can see me but I'm almost positive that she can't. I sit down when my body starts shaking, I cross my legs over leaning back on my palms. When my mom stops Beth quickly moves into the room as the door is opened and my mom steps out. She walks into my room, my future room that I plan on turning into the Glacial Fortress, and closes the door.

"I have some clothes for you that I'll put out in the morning." She walks over and pulls my blanket back, "get in bed."

I pull my shirt off and get into the bed and pull my blanket up, "you know what?"

"What?"

"Beth likes you, I just know it." I smile at her, "we're all going to be a real family."

She moves her hand over my hair, "oh my God, you're so sweaty. Take a shower then get in bed. I love you."

"Love you."

[][][][]

**Rachel POV **

**Tuesday night; eleven pm **

Quinn and I lie on our sides, facing each other, and my hand rests on her cheek. I drag my thumb over the skin softly, leaning in and pressing my lips against hers. She moves in closer until our heads are sharing my pillow. She smiles, kissing me again then closes her eyes.

"I'm glad you're here."

I smile, "I'm glad you want me."

Quinn moves her hands up, putting them on my shoulders as she rolls me on to my back. She leans down kissing me deeply while moving her hips and I moan against her lips. I grip her waist and rag my hands down her bare thighs then under her shirt. Quinn opens her legs as she looks in my eyes and grips my wrist in her hand. She smiles and leans down kissing me again, guiding my hand up her thigh than against her and I feel the warmth of her core against my fingertips.

"Oh God, you're not wearing panties."

She grins at me as she releases my wrist and pulls off her shirt, "I haven't been touched in a year. I don't want anything in the way."

I love, love, absolutely love when Quinn takes over. Quinn is the only girl I've ever been with and the only woman I would be with because she's just that person for me. She's so sweet and innocent looking but when she gets what she wants she becomes sex on stick. It turns me on so much.

"Touch me," Quinn whispers as she kisses me, "please."

She doesn't have to tell me twice was I move my fingers over the bundle of swollen nerves. Her lips move to my neck as I continue rubbing. I place my hand on the back of her neck as she moves against my soft touches. Her moans feel the quiet of the room and I wonder if anyone can hear us. I hope not but there's always a chance. I grip around her waist and placed her back against the mattress while teasing her opening with my fingertips.

"Stop fucking with me, Rach…" She moans as I push two fingers inside of her, "oh God."

I move my fingers inside of her while trailing my lips over her neck, my free hand cupping her breast. She moves her hips, rising them up and down to move over my fingers. She keeps her eyes closed and her head turned to the side, her cheeks flushed. Quinn licks her lips as she means her hand between our bodies.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Quinn groans stopping her hips as I stop my fingers and slowly pull them out. She gets up and pulls on her shirt then the boxers. She looks over her shoulder at me, exhaling.

"If it's Beth I'm slamming the door." She pulls the door open then crouches down, "hey, Chuckie, what's wrong baby?"

Charlie rubs his eyes, "Santa is on the roof. I hear him."

"Oh…go in Alfie's room and close the door."

The little boy goes across the hall and Quinn walks over to a metal case and pops it open taking out her gun. I'm kind of scared but it's very sexy and I just want her to get back in bed. The way she stands there with her messy hair, flushed face, and bruised lips while loading her gun is, by far, the sexiest thing I have ever seen and I know Sam Evans. People voted him Sexiest Man Alive four times while he was starring in the Apocalypse Forever franchise.

"Babe, what are you doing? Call the cops."

Quinn stares at me, "no. Stay here."

I follow her out the room and down the stairs, standing close behind her.

"What if it's Beth?"

"Beth isn't a man. There's a man on my roof. I'm going to threaten to shoot him, now, stay here."

She walks out and I follow her as she walks around the house staying close to the house. She stares at the latter propped up against the side of the house and starts climbing. I come up behind her in case she needs me. If she drops the gun or if she gets attacked I have to try and do something.

"Hands up and on your knees." She cocks the gun, "don't say a word."

The guy drops down and we slowly walk up, Quinn placing the gun to the back of his head.

"I'm Quinn Fabray," she speaks softly, "and if you're trying to break in and harm my family I will crack you over the head."

"Mom!" Beth jumps out of the tree, "what the hell are you doing?"

Quinn jumps, "what the hell? What are you doing out here?"

"Duke?" I look at him, "it's Duke. You just put a gun to Duke's head."

Duke turns around on his knees, "can I stand up?"

"Yes, where is your truck?"

Duke stands, "I parked down the road. Look, Beth didn't sneak out here…she was sleep and I called and woke her up…I just wanted to apologize for Michele."

"What?" Quinn uncocks the gun, "About the slushy? Why did you have something to do with it?"

She taps him in the chest with the gun and Beth grabs her arm,

"Mom, stop it."

Quinn lowers the gun, "Go in the house. Get off my roof."

Quinn waves the gun as she talks then points toward the latter watching Duke until he's climbing down. I follow him and she follows Beth, both of them silent but the tension is thick. When we reach the bottom I watch Duke with my arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"Me and Michele broke up and then I met Beth…she's beautiful and amazing. Then Michele and I got back together and she had Beth with the slushy. I didn't know it was her." Duke runs his fingers through his hair, "what was I supposed to do? She's my girlfriend but Beth makes me feel stuff."

I look at him, "Duke, if you don't know what you want then leave her alone. Don't lead her on, don't string her along while you finger out what you want. Okay?"

"Sure, are you like her step-mom?"

I place my hand on his arm, "go home before you get shot."

[][][][]

**Quinn POV**

**Tuesday night**

I put the gun on Beth's desk and get in the bed opening my arms until she settles inside of them. I place my hand on the side of her head, holding her close to me. I kiss the top of her head and look at us in the mirror. She'll always be the five year old girl that let me hold her every night and rock her to sleep. I miss those days more than any other day of my life. I hate that I ever considered giving her up, I think that's the problem. It's why I spoil her so much, I worry that she knows about that time. That she knows about me trying to give her away and letting someone else prepare to become her parents based off the worse lie I've ever told.

"Are you okay?"

She shrugs, "I don't even care anymore."

"I hate when you say that."

"You only hate it because it's true. No one likes being told the truth. If they did lying wouldn't exist."

I roll my eyes, "do you want to talk about it?"

She closes her eyes for a moment, getting quiet, and relaxing into me more. I just hold her, waiting for her to say something. Anything. I don't care what it is, I just want her to talk to me. We sit that way for five minutes before she opens her eyes and glance at me with a sullen expression, her bottom lip quivering every few seconds.

"Why did you love dad?"

I wasn't expecting that, "he was my first, he's your father, and he can be so amazing. He loved me in a way I never felt. When he first saw you, he cried, and he told me he loved me and I believed him. I felt it."

"What if you didn't have me?"

"I don't know," I answer honestly, "it was something that just happened. I didn't really entertain Puck too much and I had the full intention of never entertaining him again because I was a good Christian girl and he was a bad Jewish boy. Your grandfather is kind of an anti-Semite."

She looks shocked before settling in more, I don't talk about my dad very much. I haven't seen him since I was fifteen and I'm perfectly fine with never seeing him again.

She moves, turning her body towards mine, "I think you deserve to be happy. Daddy doesn't make you happy. That's okay. You deserve better anyway."

"And what do you think of Rachel?"

The corner her mouth twitches as she tries to maintain a neutral expression and that makes me happy.

"She has a very nice singing voice." She slides down on the bed and turns off her lamp, "I think The Duke pissed his pants."

I lean over and kiss her on the cheek, "if he hurt my little girl then he deserves it."

"Goodnight, mom."

I grab my gun off the desk and leave the room, pulling the door closed. I peek in and look at Alfie spread out in the middle of the bed on his stomach so I quietly shut the door. I go into my room and put the gun back into the case then I got into the bed lying behind her. She's fast asleep with Charlie sleeping in her arms. I put my arm around her waist feeling Charlie's little hand move between ours. I press my lips to the back of her head. If I'm honest Rachel has always been my person.

[][][][]

My morning lacks the normal feeling of chaos, Charlie is usually running around hunting for whatever he dreamed about and Beth usually has her music loud while moving at a sluggish pace. This morning I woke up to Charlie eating breakfast, Beth reading on the couch, and Alfie packing his backpack. I showered and took my time, I got dressed, and did my make up without one interruption. I walk back into the kitchen and Alfie is eating a large sandwich with his hair pushed back with black bandana around his forehead. He smiles at me, it's seven in the morning and he looks as deliriously happy as Rachel does.

"Good morning Quinn, you look beautiful when you first wake up even if it was only for a few seconds." He smiles at me, "this is a really nice road. It's great to run on."

I just look at him, "you really are Rachel's son."

"Told him it was too early for that shi…stuff." Beth catches herself as she looks at Charlie then back at me, "how'd you sleep Annie Oakley? Did you scissor?"

"_Beth_!"

Rachel and I speak simultaneously, my voice has shock and she sounds a little angry. Alfie looks confused before he gets it and starts to snicker while finishing his sandwich. Charlie jumps keeps his hand in his cup playing with the milk.

"What? Isn't that what they call it?"

Rachel shakes her head, "stop it."

"Make me." Beth mutters, looking back at her book, "1984 is so overrated."

My mom comes through the backdoor and Charlie jumps up running over and jumping into her arms. My mom picks her up then puts him down as she goes around hugging as kissing everyone. She grabs a napkin and starts to wipe off Charlie's hand.

"Well, was I not invited to the sleepover?"

I smile, "good morning, mom."

"Good morning Sunflower." She knells starting to fix Charlie's hair, "are you ready to spend time with grandma?"

Charlie nods, "yeah! Where's Walrus?"

"We're going to meet him at the gallery." She picks him up, "I'll have him back by dinner."

She leaves and I make a mental note to call her later and talk to her about Beth. My mom has been picking Charlie up every day since we've been back. Charlie is very small and very smart, he starts school next but I might get him a private tutor at the private school because he does very badly around other children. I don't know what it is, he gets a little freaked out by strangers. I'm surprised he's taken to Rachel and Alfie so well but that has to say something.

"Come on Alfie, we need to go."

I look at them, "do you want a ride?"

"Sure."

"Come on Beth."

She stands up and I see her standing there in the Perenne Anthropologie with brown boots, her hair pulled back in short ponytails with her sunglasses covering her eyes. I smile and almost compliment her but we don't have a lot of time for her to get in a mood. When we get in the car Alfie and Beth immediately start talking in Daru, the language from Apocalypse Forever. I understand most of it, Sam and I spoke in almost exclusive Daru in our scenes. But it's been years and they're talking too fast for me catch all of it but it sounds like Alfie saw something involving Rachel and Beth is denying it. We stop at the middle school and Alfie leans up kissing me and Rachel on the cheek then he hits Beth on the arm before getting out the car. I drive toward the high school and Rachel places her hand on my leg humming but she doesn't move it.

"When are you coming into work?"

I shrug, "it shouldn't be very long, maybe around lunch if everything goes according to plan."

"Here's hoping." She leans over and kisses me I stop in the parking lot, "I'll see you later. See you at practice, Beth."

Beth glances at her over her sunglasses before stretching back out in her seat. I clear my throat and she gets out the car and walks around to Rachel looking at her, giving her the laziest and quickest hug I've ever seen before getting in the front seat and pulling the door out of Rachel's grip. I let the window down with Beth just stares forward with her arms crossed. I smile at Rachel and blow her a kiss.

"Have a good morning, honey."

"Did you see that?!" Rachel grins widely, "She-

Beth cuts her off by letting up the window and slouching down her seat. I wave to Rachel and pull off as Beth turns her head to stare out the window. When we get to the light I look at her waiting until she turns to look at me, taking off her sunglasses challenging me. She's lucky I'm not my mother or my father or I would smack her on the side of her face without leaving a mark. I was raised to back down from my parents immediately, I personally enjoy the stare down. I don't lose because I've practiced this face a lot being the perfect high school girl. I enjoy the way all of her emotions flash through her eyes, it's her greatest weakness and strength. I've practiced shutting down a lot, my mom raised a coward and so did hers, I have no intention of continuing the tradition. She does eventually back down and the light has turned red again, luckily no one was behind us. I love Lima, traffic is almost nonexistent and the paparazzi doesn't care enough about me to follow me because I'm boring and honest. The most exciting in my life is Beth and she has someone made the cameras avoid her.

"You hugged her."

"You told me to."

"I did not."

She puts her sunglasses back on, "Yes you did, you cleared your throat and you keep hinting about me apologizing to her."

"A hug is not an apology."

"And why not?"

I sigh, "Beth, I did not tell you to hug her. I said for you to be nice to her."

"That was nice! Why don't you want me to hug her?"

"That's not the point!" I stop in front of Lima Bean, "I just wanted to know why and don't say it's because I told you."

She shrugs, "I don't _know. _God, leave me _alone._"

"You're fifteen, stop whining."

We get out the car and she walks beside with her a pout on her face and her arms crossed. She stares up at the menu and takes off her sunglasses with puppy dog eyes.

"I hate this coffee shop. Who the hell likes lima beans? You can't make coffee from a lima bean. The name is not clever it's stupid if you think about it long enough."

I look at her, "Oh my God, Beth, shut up."

I watch her smile and I know she's annoying me on purpose. I almost smack her in the head but I'm noticeable and people won't understand my relationship with my child. She behaves like a piss ant and I whack her with something close to me and all I have is my clutch.

"Hi, can we get two caramel frappes with extra cream and chocolate sprinkles on the _Beth _cup and caramel drizzle on mine."

The boy nods, "wow, yeah…sure."

"Hey, barista, eyes on the register." Beth hisses, looking over her sunglasses, "she's married."

I get it. I think Beth is upset about Rachel because I am still married and waiting for Puck to sign the divorce papers. Today is the last bit of information to be put together, I have primary custody of Charlie and Puck gets him over the summer. Beth, because of her age, gets to decide what she wants and I hope it goes smooth. But, I get it. I think.

"Mom," Beth waves my credit card in my face, "come on, we're in the way."

I take the card and move, "are you upset about Rachel because I'm still married to your dad?"

"What are you talking about?" She takes off her sunglasses, "I just don't know her. You're, like, not ready yet."

I stare at her, "I'm thirty years old, and I think I know what's best for me."

"No you don't." She looks in my eyes, "You told me last night that you spent the last fifteen years with someone you stopped loving five years ago. You clearly need to work on your decision making ability."

I smack her on top of the head and walk over grabbing our drinks. I give her the cup and we walk back out to the car. Once she has her seat belt on I pull off and wait for her to continue.

"I just meant that you think you have to do for everyone else then yourself. It's not like that. You're my mom, dude. When you're happy then I'm happy and Charlie is happy. When you're sad then we're sad." She throws her top out the window, "oops. Mother, Miss. Berry needs to be tested. You don't buy a car without test driving it."

I scoff, "I've already had sex with Rachel."

"Mom!"

"Payback."

I sip from my cup then I put it down and pulls in front of the lawyer's office. Dave Karofsky is my lawyer and one of my closest friends. He's also the best I can get that understands how quickly and quietly Puck and I want to handle this. We walk inside and go to the elevator when the doors close I turn my head toward hers and she pulls a face.

"That's not funny. I'm fifteen, I can make vulgar jokes. You're supposed to be more mature than me."

I roll my eyes, "says who? It's not your job to test drive Rachel. It's my job and you need to stay in a kids place."

"Why? It's boring."

We step off the elevator and go down the hall, passing the secretary and going into Dave's office. I push the door closed as Beth hugs Dave then sits down and I sit beside her after kiss Dave on the cheek. He's still big, muscular, and his beard makes his face look fuller. He sits down and sets up the paperwork.

"Let's get to it." He looks at Beth, "Are you like it here?"

She shrugs, "I guess. It's boring. Lots of people kiss my ass and lots of people want to kiss me. It's weird."

"Well," Dave laughs, "they'll stop being noticeable about stalking you soon."

We share a smile because WMHS is an insane school that follows a very obvious plot as far as social rules go. There's always one girl and/or guy that everyone wants to be with in some capacity. I'm not very surprised that it's her.

Dave holds a pen, "Basically, you have the option of going to live with your dad or staying with your mom."

"Blah, blah, bah." Beth looks at me, "I don't want to live with anyone but mom and I don't want to visit dad. You don't have to put that just know that I don't want that."

He nods writing and Beth looks at me and leans over putting her head on my shoulder.

"Uncle Dave, did you know my mom likes unfashionable dwarfs?"

Moment ruined.

[][][][]

**Beth POV**

**Tuesday Afterschool **

Michele is leaning over the top of the piano annoying the shit out of me with her questions and being in my face. I look at her as she moves away from me and sits beside me, sitting very close.

"What? What the fuck do you want?"

Michele gives me a startled look, "You don't have to swear." She holds up a brown paper bag and takes out a tray with disturbingly bright cookies on them with little slushy cups on them, "I'm sorry. I was under the impression that you like my boyfriend."

I start playing again as she sits the tray down and keeps watching me until I stop.

"I don't like your boyfriend, Michele. I don't want your cookies."

She gives me a hopeful look, "Please take them. They're very good, I even made little stars of David and a few of those Hamantaschen cookies."

She pulls back the plastic wrap and just keeps watching until I pick up the cookie and take a bite of it. It's amazing, my eyes double in size and she closes the plate up then stands. I don't like the way she's looking at me, her eyes are huge and her smile just a big. She looks doe eyed like a Disney princess and that just unnerves me.

"Alright. I forgive you. Go away."

I stand and take the tray over to my mom as she sits down on the couch. I hand it to her and she just stares at me waiting for an explanation. I shrug opening them so Charlie can grab him one.

"Michele gave me a tray of 'I'm Sorry' cookies. She's weird."

I walk away and sit down beside the drums starting to talk to Alfie watching Rachel come up to my mom who starts laughing while holding the tray. Rachel doesn't look amused as she step in front of the class and write '_Love' _on the board. I roll my eyes as she turns to look at us.

"What does that mean to you?"

I yawn, "Never having to say you're sorry."

"Never having to say, 'I'm pregnant'." Matty adds with a laugh.

I look toward him, "Never have to say, 'I swear, I don't know who that is'."

"Never

"Enough," Rachel places her hand to her head, "one of our songs will be about love. We want the middle song to be about love. Strength, love, and hope. This is what makes a winning set list. Quinn what was our Nationals set list."

My mom quirks an eyebrow just staring at her before she looks back at her phone.

"_Edge of Glory, It's All Coming Back to Me Now, and Paradise by Dashboard Light." _My mom looks up, "Did I miss anything, babe?"

Rachel smiles at her, "Of course not. Three songs, this is how The New Directions win, we touch you from all areas."

"Please stop looking at my mother like that, Miss. Berry. It's really, really off putting."

Rachel eyes me and I just smile until her expression softens and she starts talking to us again. I shake my head and just stare out the door until I see a hat.

"This is the hat that has formed and broken many bonds. This is the hat that will determine your partner and you will sing a song to them expressing some type of love. Michele."

She walks to the front of the room and pulls out a name then looks right at me with the same expression when she was forcing the cookies on me.

"Beth."

My mom starts laughing again and Rachel just looks at her, actually leveling her with a glare. I blink watching as she sits beside me, scooting her chair closer.

"Can I go to detention now?"

"Just grab name." I reach into the hat and pull out a name, "bullshit. Michele."

Michele smiles, "I'll walk with you to detention."

"Um…"

"Sit down, Michele."

I shrug, "You heard the lady. Thanks, Rachel." I pause, "Miss. Berry."

She smiles at me and I roll my eyes and leave the room, she can't know that I think she's pretty cool or she'll start trying to be my friend.

"Beth!"

I turn around looking at Michele as she runs up to me, "Here. You forgot your bag."

"Oh, well why didn't you give it to my mom? She's still sitting in there."

She shrugs, "I just wanted to tell you that you look very nice. I didn't think you would be the type to own a dress."

"Are you messing with me?"

"No, no. Would you like to hang out tonight so I can get to know you better and pick a song?"

I stand outside of detention, "I don't care, Michele. Get the address from my mom or something."

"Bye Beth."

I take my bag and walk into detention giving the teacher my note before sitting down. Out the corner of my eye I see Michele smiling at me before disappearing from in front of the door.

'_What the fuck is wrong with her?'_

[][][][]

When I get home Michele is sitting on my couch wearing a very short, I can tell even though she's sitting, skirt, a white shirt with a bear on the front, and black shoes. I close the door and drop my bag as I walk upstairs and go into my mom's room ignoring Rachel in the floor and my mom trying to smooth her hair down.

"We have a policy about doors, Beth."

I stare at her, "why is Michele here?"

"Because she wants to, and I quote, develop a connection with you that will be obvious when she musically expresses what feelings you bring out of her."

My mom stares at me, laughing and I am so irritated by it and her. I cross my arms then look at Rachel as she stands up, finally. She starts glaring at my mom.

"Stop it."

"Did you see the sad bear on her shirt? Oh my God, I sent Santana a picture of it. This is too much."

I leave the twilight zone and slam the door, going down the steps, and look at Michele still sitting on the couch. I push my hair back and gesture for her to get up and follow me. When she walks by me I close the door and started following her down the steps. I sitting down on the chair I made out of milk crates. She crosses her legs and I just look at her taking a joint out of my cigar box. I light the tip of it and reach over moving the needle on to the record player.

"I really like jazz and a lot of old music. Nina Simone is my favorite."

She stares at me, "You shouldn't be smoking that. What about your voice?"

"What about it?" I blow smoke out and move to sit beside her, "Have you tried it? Do you want to?"

She shakes her head, "I don't think I should."

"I'll blow you a shotgun, it'll calm you down and make me want to slap you less."

She frowns at me, turning her head away from me. Michele turns to look at me with a nervous smile, moving her fingers through her hair slowly.

"Okay, I'll try it but only if you take our assignment seriously."

I shrug, "I take everything seriously. You just can't tell."

I flip the joint around and put my hands on either side of her face as she opens her mouth and blow smoke into her mouth. I pull back and moved the joint looking at her.

"Now inhale."

She inhales then starts cough which makes me laugh while I move back to my seat and start moving to the music, sway a bit as I start singing _'I feel good' _with my eyes. I continue smoking until the song ends. I put the joint out and Michele is swaying from side to side.

"Any questions?"

Michele looks at me, "are you really a delinquent? The rumor around school is you have a criminal record."

"Why are you so close to me?" I raise an eyebrow, "like, you're really close."

Michele shrugs, "you're very pretty, Beth."

"I've heard."

She kisses me.

[][][][]

**Quinn POV**

**Tuesday**

Beth storms up to her room and slams the door then Michele hurries out of the house and I look at Rachel who just shrugs and looks back down at her magazine.

"She's going to break my stars."

I smile at her, "she's completely innocent here. Are you cooking tonight?"

"Sure, babe." She stands up and kisses me, "I need to pick up Alfie from the track do you want me to pick up Charlie?"

I kiss her softly, "Sure, thanks."

She leaves and I walk upstairs and open Beth's door, I smile at her and she just shakes her head. I sit at the foot of the bed and look at her.

"What happened?"

She looks at me, "Why do people like me?"

"Because you're a wonderful girl."

She shakes her head, "Don't answer the questions like a mom, if you were in high school with me would we be friends?"

"Absolutely not." I look at her, "you wouldn't have liked me and I wouldn't have liked you very much either." I shrug, "but I would have been jealous of you. I would have been jealous of your confidence so I would have made it my mission try and destroy you."

She moves and puts her head on my lap so I start moving my fingers through her hair slowly. I love when she wants to be close to me. She hasn't seemed very sad or too happy, she's just so perfectly balanced.

"Why do people like me?"

"What is there to dislike?"

She looks up at me, "I would answer that but I don't want the '_you're so beautiful and smart' _speech. It depresses me."

"I think people like you because you're you and there is something very attractive about it."

She sits up, "The Duke kissed me and Michele kissed me. I don't know why people keep kissing me."

She sounds distressed by it and it worries me a whole lot. I watch her stand and start to pace around the room with her hands resting on her waist. Beth stands before me and it's like I'm looking in the mirror at myself.

"And the worst part is, I don't even understand these feelings."

"Well, do you like girls or guys?"

"I don't. I don't like anyone." She looks at me, "I feel like I'm broken…I mean I tried to hook up with Cherry and we got pretty far."

My eyes double in size, "Cherry? You mean Ariel? Are you serious?"

"Mom, how am I supposed to be able to talk to you if you act that way every time I tell you something?"

I close my eyes for a moment, if I had been able to talk to my mom I wouldn't have made a lot of the decisions I made in high school. I need to be happy that she is willing to open up to me about something.

"Continue."

She nods, "Thank you. And right when we were about to do it I just didn't feel like I wanted to. Then I made out with Bassam."

"Sammy?"

"_Mom_."

I close my eye again getting Bassam's face in head as I close my eyes. He was pretty tall, dark skin, with close cut hair, and he had the most beautiful accent. I thought he was so sweet and he was corrupting my baby girl.

She sits in the floor and crosses her legs, "I didn't even feel anything. For either sex, actually. I just didn't feel anything. But I assume that finding someone attractive means that I should feel something. Some sort of tingle."

_Tingle. _She didn't _tingle. _We're talking about her not being able to tingle. I don't know what to say so I don't say anything. I just stare at my little girl that isn't a little girl anymore and try to be helpful when she finishes.

"I feel really weird. I feel like I'm not normal. My brain is already broken."

I move beside her, "you're not broken and no, you're not normal but who is."

"That's a horrible thing to say to your kid." She puts her head on my shoulder, "You're still pretty great."

I kiss the top of her head, "I'm Queen of this mothering thing."

"Getting better all the time."

[][][][]

**Rachel POV**

**Tuesday; Dinner**

I stand in the kitchen cutting up food listening to the sound of drums and the guitar down below us, Charlie is sitting at a kid's table coloring while watching his portable movie player. I love the sound of a full house, it makes me feel extremely happy. Quinn walks into the kitchen wearing just a button down shirt with her hair pulled in a sloppy bun and wearing black framed glasses. She hops up on the counter beside me taking a piece of green pepper off the cutting board and takes a bite.

"What are you making?"

I smile at her, "after investigating Beth's Tumblr I saw that she's always wanted to try a raw veggie salad."

"That's cute. You don't have to do that for her."

She smiles, "She called me Rachel and she hugged me. I think that's a win-win that deserves a treat. I'm also making grilled chicken and rice to go with it."

The music stops when someone knocks on the door. Quinn and I look at the door until Beth comes upstairs and opens it. She steps to the side and a guy with long red hair comes to the door. They disappear down the steps.

"Charlie, how about you go play in the living room?"

Charlie turns off his TV and runs into the living room, I can hear him throw open his toy box.

"I had a talk with Beth."

I look at her, "How did it go?"

"She's opening up to me. I'm a little worried about her but I'm always worried. If there's ever a day where I'm not worried I'd probably worry."

I smile and lean up kissing her, "I think you should trust her judgment."

Alfie walks into the room and sits down, pushing his hair back off his forehead. He leans back in the chair and takes out a water bottle.

"Are you guys done?"

He shakes his head, "Beth asked me to come upstairs for a little bit."

"Why?"

He shrugs, "she's talking to her friend."

"She doesn't have friends."

I frown, "That's so sad."

"Not when it's by choice." Alfie drinks from his water bottle, "She can totally have friends if she wants."

I watch Quinn's eyes light up as she looks at Alfie with realization, a sweet smile spreads across her face as she slides off the counter and sits across from him. I roll to sit with them as I start cutting up the yellow peppers, I don't know what Beth likes but I'm trying. The only way to beat her is to stand your ground. It's the easiest fix in the world.

"Why do you say that?"

He looks at her like he's about to tell a huge secret, "I came to the school early on Thursday because a pipe busted and they let the middle school out three hours early. I was walking with Beth down the hall and everyone just watched her and spoke to her."

"Really?"

Alfie nods, "It's amazing. I don't know how she acts like no one's there."

Quinn looks very proud and I'm sure memories of her getting the same reaction are playing through her mind. The halls still part for her and she still walks with her head held high the only difference is the smile.

"We don't really cross paths at school."

Alfie nods, "she likes to cut through the library to avoid the crowd. It's amazing though. She just wants to blend in with the crowd but she just can't. Honestly, I admire it."

He smiles happily when Beth comes into the kitchen and her guest leaves. She looks at Alfie then Quinn and finally me before reaching into bowl taking spinach leaves.

"I'm done."

Alfie stands up, "Is it okay if we go to the park for a little while?"

"Sure." I smile at them, "dinner will be ready at eight so be back by seven thirty."

Alfie hugs me, "sure thing mom. See you later."

Beth slips on her sunglasses and walks out without saying a word. I look at Quinn and she just shrugs.

"I'm just glad she's not locked in the basement."

I smile at her, "You don't ask for much do you?"

"Just a little peace."

[][][][]

**Alfie POV**

Beth sits on the handlebars of her bike as I peddle us down to the park. She sings a song I've never heard with beautiful words that give me chills. I don't know why, maybe it's the smokiness of her voice or the emotion. Whatever it is, she's amazing. Her voice is unlike anything I've ever heard, it reminds of the obscure singers in coffee shops in romantic comedies. I didn't get to see her audition but mom talked about it at length. She didn't stop and still hasn't. I know that Beth is getting a solo, my mom gets a look when she talks about her. She tells me that Beth can be a star if she wanted and I believe her. Her voice is silky and comes out effortlessly. I don't see her being a star though, not because she can't but because she wouldn't want that. I don't see her doing interviews and living the fish bowl. I don't know what she wants to but I know that she can do anything she wants.

"You're really good."

"Thanks."

I turn down the dirt path and she hangs on tighter until we're on steady ground. I stop and she gets off before me. I lean the bike against a tree and sit on the ground beside her. We're not at the park, we're kind of in a wooded area behind the park so it wasn't a lie. It was careful wording because I did peddle through the park.

Beth tales out a joint and lights it, "I really like glee club."

"Yeah?"

"It's just really fun. Everyone's kind of warming up to me and I guess Rachel isn't a bad teacher." She blows smoke out, "but The Duke and Michele suck."

I pull my knees up and rest my arms on them, "why do you say that?"

"They're dating and they both kissed me." She looks at me then she looks down, "I'm not very happy about it."

I place my hand on her shoulder, "can I give you some advice?"

"Sure."

"I know that I don't know anything about this stuff. But, I think you should sit them both down and tell them to back off. Especially if they're together."

"What if they break up because of that?"

I concentrate on a leaf in front of me, "maybe they need to. No one should be unhappy because they don't want to be alone."

"You're really smart, Alfie."

"I know."

She starts to laugh then we sit there in silence. I pull my notebook out of my pocket and start writing in it. I've started writing down what it's like hanging out with Beth and the conversations we have. I don't care if it's weird. It's just my way of never forgetting. I once heard my mom say she forgot what my dad's voice sounded like and she was crushed. She watched an old YouTube video but she said the fact that she had to broke her heart. I don't want to have that happen. If I ever lose anyone I want to know that I knew everything I could about them and that our moments are forever on paper. Maybe it'll never be important to anyone but who knows, Beth could become a serial killer and I have records of her before the break.

"I think my parents are officially divorced." She whispers, "I'm pretty sure it's over."

I look at her, "How do you feel?"

"I don't care and it bothers me. I expected to be upset but I'm not. I've never seen my mom smile so much." Beth looks at me, "I think it's because of your mom."

I nod, "I agree."

"You're biased." She flicks ashes.

"And you're not?"

She shakes her head, "nope. See, I'm what they call impartial. If I thought my mom was looking for a rebound I would really crank it up and get Rachel out of there faster than Barry Allen."

"I guess that's a good thing. God," I look at her, "you're really trying to help."

She puts the joint out and tucks the butt in her shoe, "Exactly."

"People would be willing to believe that if you were nicer about it."

She scoffs lying against the ground, "I am nice. If I were mean you would know it and you would hate me. Trust me. I can be much worse."

"I believe you and I'm terrified."

"Damn well should be."

[][][][]

After dinner mom decides we should watch a movie together and of course Quinn agrees. We decide to watch _Forever Young_ a movie about Peter Pan at the age of eight going to Neverland and becoming king of the lost boys. It's appropriate for Charlie whose sitting in mom's lap with his thumb in his mouth. My mom moves her finger over his hair watching the movie with intense interest. Beth is reclined in the chair reading a book with her glasses on and I'm sitting in the floor with my head against Quinn's legs. My mom loves watching movies after dinner and this is pretty great. I love how it feels like home already. Quinn moves her fingers through my hair slowly, looking at the movie between looking at the papers on a clipboard in her lap. Beth looks up at the movie, furrowing her eyebrow.

"I never understood why their parents don't say anything."

I look at her, "because Neverland is H-e-a-v-e-n."

"Why would you say that? Something is so wrong with you." She looks back at her book, "I'll just buy the book."

My mom looks at her, "The lost boys are boys that fell out of their cribs and their mom's lost them, I think."

"That's right." Quinn speaks softly, "I love this movie."

Charlie yawns, "me too, mommy."

My mom kisses the top of his head and holds him in her arms, bouncing her leg as he closes his eyes. Beth puts her book down and walks over picking him up slowly and starts heading up the stairs.

"She like putting her to bed." Quinn continues stroking my hair, "do you like it here, Alfie?"

I nod and look up at her, "I feel like I've been living here my whole life."

"Good." She smiles at me, "how about getting in bed?"

I nod and kiss them on the cheek, "goodnight."

I hurry upstairs and go into Beth's room, getting into the bed as I listen to her singing to Charlie. I slip off my shoes and lie on the other side of her as she lies on her side singing softly. I close my eyes letting her voice wrap my up. I want to stay here forever."

[][][][]

**Quinn POV**

Rachel turns off the TV and I fix the recliner and throw the paper ice cream bowls then wipe down the surfaces. Rachel walks over and holds my hand as I turn off the lights then head upstairs. I look in Beth's room and all three kids are lying in her bed sleeping. I cut the light then close the door. Rachel pulls me into the room and I get into the bed with her. She kisses me softly, I return the kiss moving over top of her with knees on either side of her. She smiles up at me and starts to unbutton my shirt. I move her hand and pulls it open, popping the buttons. I toss the shirt across the room then I lean down and start to kiss her once more. She moans against my lips as I move my hips against hers before trailing down to kiss over her neck. I slide my hands under her shirt then under her bra starting to caress her breasts softly.

"Everyone is sleep."

Rachel nods, "everyone."

"I have a surprise for you."

I move and pull her up by her shirt then tug it over her head, I remove the bra then I kiss down the front of her body stopping at the top of her sweats. I pull them down along with her panties. I drop them on to the grounds and began kissing along her inner thigh, spreading her legs. I kiss over the soft skin and look toward her. She has her bottom lip between her teeth and her own hands on her breasts. I smile moving my tongue against her core slowly. I feel pleasure shoot through my body from the taste of her and I continue to move tongue against her. Her moans are softly and her fingers go through my hair slowly. She rocks her hips, raising the lower half of her body to me.

I stop, "how bad do you want me?"

"Quinn, in your words, stop fucking with me."

"Just wait."

I get up and move removing my bottoms and grab the strap-on and pulling it on, making sure Rachel doesn't look at me. I move and get in the bed looking down at Rachel pressing my lips against her. I slowly push inside of her, guiding my way in listening to the way her breath hitches. She puts her arms around my neck, kissing her softly until I'm fully inside of her. I wait a moment pressing soft kisses to her lips, moving my hand to rest on the side of her face.

"Are you okay?"

She nods, "I'm okay."

"Yeah?"

"Quinn…"

I smile as I move my hips, feeling her body move in time with mine, it's hard being quiet but the kids are in the next room and I really wait until Saturday. I wrap an arm around her waist and place my hand on the back of her head. I cradle her body against her mine and keep my forehead pressed against hers. I start to kiss her deeply as I pick up the pace. Her nails drag down my back and I moan against her lips. She wraps her legs around my waist and taps my shoulder so I roll us over and she's on top of me. She rolls her hips and I put my head back, moaning. I hold her waist, biting my lips as she moves her hips faster. I watcher body tighten as she moves her hips faster. I lean up putting my arm around her waist looking in her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

[][][][]

The next morning Beth sits at the table watching me move around the kitchen cooking breakfast and she has this look on her face. She squints her eyes and stands up moving close to me.

"I know what you did."

I look at her, "what are you talking about?"

"Well," she walks over to the drawer and takes out a screw driver, "your headboard is loose."

I turn bright red as she walks out the room then sneers at Rachel as she walks into the kitchen.

"What's her problem?"

I pour eggless eggs into the pan, "she's going to tighten the screws on my headboard."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **This is thirty

**Rating: **R for adult situations and drug use

**Tagline: **And you thought being 16 was bad

**Summary: **Rachel Berry made rash decisions in leaving Broadway and heading to L.A. to become a failed TV star. She ended up back at McKinley teacher Drama and coach Glee Club, funding the art programs with the money she made and heft donations from New Directions Alumni. She's not unhappy but she's not happy then Quinn Fabray rolls back into town with a teenage daughter, three year old son, and a job at McKinley.

**Universe Info: **Quinn and Puck never gave up Beth and raised her. She would be about fifteen if I'm correct if not...I meant to do it because it's AU. Quinn and Puck get a divorce before Quinn moves back to Lima. Rachel and Finn got married before Rachel went to college and he went to the military. Finn returned and moved in with Rachel and Kurt, Rachel became pregnant shortly after her nineteenth birthday. Finn became a stay at home dad while Rachel was at school then when she hit Broadway. Finn passed away from a mysterious illness when their son was seven months old.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **I know the definition of 'tyrant'. I know that when I was in school my principle described me as a tyrant. Not a literal tyrant, just a troublemaker. Over exaggerating.

**A/N: **I am not going to stop switching the POV. If you don't like it then don't read it. I don't enjoy writing in third person for certain stories. This is one of those stories. I'm sorry you don't like it but I'm not stopping. And if that's all you have to say every time you review then don't.

**A/N: **I know I need a beta. I'll probably look for one soon, if anyone is interested let me know I would love any and all help.

**A/N: **Miss. Is for an unmarried woman, Mrs. Is for a married woman and Ms. Is for unknowns. Beth knows she isn't married and Rachel was introduced as _Rachel Berry _to her. I have a head cannon where Rachel kept Berry for a stage name once she started performing even though legally she's a Hudson. She changed it legally because it made Finn happy. Rachel Berry will always be Rachel Berry and if/when she marries Quinn in this story she's not going to be Rachel Puckerman or Rachel Fabray, she's going to be Rachel Berry. Rachel is synonymous with Berry and gold stars.

**A/N: **Thank you guys for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I haven't had a connection with glee in a long time but with the last season coming up I wondered about the future and this idea came up.

[][][][]

**Beth POV**

**Wednesday Afternoon; Lunch**

I sit outside in the bleachers at the baseball field because no one goes over there and I read _Animal Farm _for my English class with a joint between my lips. It's been a long day of The Duke and Michele trying to get my attention and win me over for God knows why. I hate it and I don't really like them all that much. I barely got any sleep last night, I woke up because Charlie's foot ended up in my mouth and when I went to sit in my closet, something I've been doing since I read Harry Potter for the first time, and I heard my mom and Rachel having sex so I climb on to the roof. I've never heard my mom have sex before and if I let my brain wander for too long I can hear them moaning and it freaks me out. I spent most of drama taking my test and opting to go into the hall when everyone else was done. I'm pretty sure I finished first but I didn't want to talk to Rachel. It's awkward for me. Sex is awkward to me, everything about sex is awkward to me. When my parents gave me the talk I cried through most of it and then for the second half I just sat there looking at the wall until it was over. I wouldn't even say _sex _and I just called it _that_.

"What's up, Puckerman?"

I look up from my book, "hello Matthew."

"What are you doing out here? I tried talking to the skanks and they just threatened me."

He walks up and sits beside me, leaning back on his elbows taking out a pack of gum then pops a piece in his mouth. Matty grins at me then takes his phone out of his pocket looking over the screen before putting it down.

"I wanted to be alone."

He nods, "yeah, that's why I come out here."

"Are you going to try and kiss me?"

He laughs, looking at me, "no. I just came to hang out."

"I'm just being sure. If another person kisses me, I'm going to be get very angry."

"You didn't kiss back?"

I turn a page in my book, "no way. I didn't think that's what was going on."

"You're serious huh?" He leans up on his knees, "you're nothing like you look."

I close my book and put my attention on him, "how do I look?"

"You look like a bad ass chick that can make out until your lips are numb." He shrugs, "but you're actually really into music and reading and shit."

I laugh, putting the book in my bag. I blow smoke toward the ground and he takes the joint from me with a smile before taking a long drag. He looks at the white cone.

"That's cool though. I'm not really into reading but I like music a lot."

I place my face in my hand, "why are you being nice to me?"

"Why are you letting me talk to you? You don't even talk to the Skanks."

I shrug a shoulder watching him blow ashes from around the cherry.

He glances at me, "it's because I don't give a shit that you're from Californee," he smirks as he mimics a southern accent, "I don't give a shit that your mom is Queen Atlantis, and I don't give a shit about your _mystery_."

"What do you give a shit about?"

Matty stands as the warning bell rings, "good friends, good music, and good bud."

He puts the joint out and hands it to me so I tuck it into my shoe. I stand up with him pulling my bag over my head to rest on my shoulder. I push my hair back and he extends his hand out to me.

"Princess."

"Ha fucking ha." I push his hand out the way.

We walk down the bleachers then back toward the school. We don't say anything and he doesn't stare at me, it makes me relax a little. I don't really know Matty I just know that he's really talented and funny. He's doesn't make me feel like there's something about me to obsess over and that's really relaxing. Matty opens the door letting me walk in first then he follows me until we get to my locker and he leans on it.

"I didn't see you in the choir room at free period. Miss. B said that we're competing against Duke and Michele for the final duet number."

I put my bag in the locker and take out my notebook and geometry book, "I was in the office. Did you want to practice or something?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that we could do another jazz number." He smiles down at me, "It don't mean a thing or Cheek to Cheek or something like that."

I close my locker, "Sure, okay. I'm babysitting on Saturday I'll send you the address. Give me your phone."

He hands me his phone and I give him mine before I put my number in his phone. We swap phones again before we start walking through the hall. I notice a few people looking at us but no one looks for long before Matty glares every time he looks up. I don't understand what's so intimidating about him, he kind of looks like a stretched out puppy. We stop outside of my classroom and he looks at me.

"See you later, Puckerman."

"See you in glee, Matthew Bowman."

I walk to my desk and sit by the window looking out of the window until the seat beside me is taken quickly. I turn my head and look at Duke, he's not in this class.

"What do you want?"

He leans on the desk top, "I saw you giving Matty your number."

"I decide that I like him." I look back out the window, "and you're a cock knocker.'

Duke scoots his chair closer to mine, "I said I was sorry. I wasn't with Michele when I kissed you. It just happened."

"What if that was my first kiss? What if you took my first kiss because you decided that I must like you?"

He frowns, "is that what happened?"

"No, but life isn't a fucking movie. Don't just kiss people because you think they like you. Besides you have a girlfriend and I don't play the other woman, so fuck you." I turn my head forward, "Mr. Israel, this _jock _is harassing me."

My math teacher turns around starts to insult Duke as he makes him leave the room. I wiggle my fingers then look back out the window. They can miss me with all their relationship drama, I don't need that shit.

[][][][]

By the time we get to glee Matty is sitting beside me and Alfie talking to the both of us. My mom is leaning of the piano looking at Rachel bent over and digging in a file cabinet. I throw my shoe across the room and let it hit the board. Rachel jumps up and turns around looking in my direction then at my moms who smiles like my shoe didn't just fly across the room. Rachel walks over picking up my shoe and tosses it back to me, giving my mom a little girl in love expression. Gross. I am disgusted.

"Quinn and I are going to give you an example of singing a song that makes you realize the feelings someone else can make you feel."

I throw my hand up, "I object!"

"This isn't a court room, Beth." My mom rolls her eyes, "just sit over there and shut up."

I frown, looking at them, Rachel is a bad influence on her.

"I don't approve of this." I cross my arms, "Alfie, do you approve of this?"

He smiles, nodding his head, "Absolutely."

The piano starts and I feel sick and start to frown, _Endless Love, _is one of the cheesiest songs I've ever heard and I hate it for that exact reason. I cross my arms watching everyone else sway and get doe eyed at how "cute" they are. My mom steps close to Rachel taking her hands in her hold with a smile playing on her lips and Rachel looking lost in her eyes like it's the first time she's ever fallen in love.

"_My endless love." _

The hold the last note and I hear a slow clap from the door. I look toward the door and see him standing there wearing a black suit with no tie and his hair combed over. I watch Charlie run from the couch over to the door.

"Daddy! Mommy its daddy!"

"Dad…."

"Noah."

He walks into the classroom holding Charlie and I just stare at him. I haven't seen him since before the story came out. We left that night, going to stay at Uncle Jake's until we came to Lima. My mom just looks at him and so does Rachel, she looks like she's seen a ghost that she wants to kick in a balls.

"Old school, I like it. Your mom was pregnant with you the first go at that song. And freaked out." He smiles at me, "give me hug."

I stand and go over allowing him to pull into his arms and I feel my chest start to tighten. Before I can stop myself I'm crying quietly into his chest.

"Take them home." My mom speaks coldly, "now."

"Sure thing, baby mama. Come on kids."

He walks and I keep my arms around his waist because if I keep holding him he won't leave again. Can you believe how stupid I am?

[][][][]

**Quinn POV**

**Wednesday**

Rachel ends class early then locks the doors coming over to put her arms around me and I just stand there. I'm glad to have her with me more than anything else, I'm very glad to know I don't have to go home and do this alone. I don't know why he's here. Our divorce is done and we agreed on everything so I don't get why he's here. He didn't call, he barely calls, and that bothers Beth more than anyone else. Unlike Charlie she got to experience Puck when he wanted to be the world's best father and make up for everything he wasn't given by his own dad. We became stars overnight, one by one, the world wanted to bask in our lights. Puck and I quickly became a favorite, he has fifty percent responsibility for Apocalypse Forever coming out. Not only did he write part of the script but his worked his way into someone of Hollywood's biggest offices with slick talking that famous charm. Then I got pregnant, for six months he was perfect then he started coming home later and later before not coming home at all. Charlie was born and he was the best dad for almost a year then he started working again. He eventually made minimal effort and I made minimal complaint. I always knew that I would end up like my mother, unhappily married to an adulterous asshole, and barely moving through the days. I'm just glad that I got out before I became an alcoholic.

"Quinn, are you okay? Do you want to go?"

"I should take you and Alfie home….you guys should get some more clothes and then I'll call you over later."

She frowns, "are you sure?"

"Come on, let's go."

I walk ahead of her and she follows me, I see Alfie walking beside me but he doesn't say anything. I walk a little quicker trying to get to the car as quickly as possible. I wonder if Kitty is with him, I wonder if she's in my house or even in my driveway, I wonder if she hugged my son, and I wonder if she tried to speak to my daughter. It's my fault, when I really think about it. I shouldn't have let Kitty move in when I realized she was homeless, I should have sent her to live at a hotel. But I guess I didn't assume she would start fucking my husband since I was giving her somewhere to live. I guess I'm a fucking moron.

"Sweetheart, how about you slow down?"

I slow the car down, "sorry."

"Was that Uncle Noah? He looks different."

Rachel looks back at Alfie, "It's been a long time since you've seen him."

"Oh."

I turn down a side road and look at the clock then back at the road. I worry that Beth might be trying to kill Kitty and that Puck has no idea. I grip the steering wheel, my knuckles turning white as my heart pounds harder. I pull into Rachel's driveway and give both of them a perfect grin, cocking my head to the side.

"I'll call you guys later."

Alfie's eyes double in size, "oh my God, that's crazy. She's scary."

He gets out the car and Rachel leans forward kissing me softly.

"If you don't call me by eight I'm coming over."

I smile, "I love you."

"I love you too."

She gets out and I wait until she's in the house before I back out the driveway and speed down the road. I'm a pretty cautious driver after being temporarily paralyzed it just seems like the safest option. I take a sharp turn and slow down when I feel flashes of the accident. Puck wouldn't bring Kitty to my house, he's not that stupid. He's not smart but he's not stupid. If he is that stupid I'm having my kids tested to be sure they didn't herniate his stupid gene. I pull into the driveway beside his obnoxious red Ferrari. I open the driver side door too fast and slam it into his passenger side door. I grin and walk up the pathway then open the door. My smile dies because Puck is stupid.

"Get out of my house." I walk towards Kitty, "have you lost the little bit of mind you have? Get up! Get out of my house. _Leave!_"

She stands, "Quinn, I just want to say sorry. We didn't mean for this to happen."

"Get out before I throw you out without opening the door."

She walks by me and goes outside, I slam the door when she steps over the threshold. I start to make my way upstairs and Beth comes out of the kitchen holding a meat cleaver.

"Where did she go?"

"Where's your father?"

She points up the stairs, "somewhere up there."

"Go put that back. Call mom and tell her to come pick you guys up."

Beth sits on the couch, "that's a big no-no, grandma and The Walrus went to Paris this afternoon for a protest."

"Then call Santana." I give her the number as I go to the steps, "And for the love of God be nice to her."

I go into my office and he's sitting on the desk looking at the two pictures on my desk, one of me and kids and the other is of me with Rachel, Finn, and Mercedes. He looks up at me and puts them down before coming up to me and hugging me. I push him off me and stop myself from slapping him in the face.

"Why did you bring her here?"

He moves his hand over his hair, "she wanted to see the kids."

"Our kids? Why?"

"Come on, she loves them." He shrugs, "we need to rebuild these bridges. We were friends once."

"We were never friends, Noah. You were my boyfriend's friend and best friend's beard. We were never friends. I was your responsibility and you're my burden."

"I see you moved on pretty quick. Back to the waiting arms of Rachel Berry."

I clench my jaw, "Don't make me the bad guy for not moping over you."

"Just shows you never loved me. We were a bad joke, a slapped together story line."

That hurt, my chest feels like it's been caved in so I slap him, I slap him as hard as I can then I push him.

"No, you're wrong. I did love you but I don't love you anymore, you're just like your father. A piece of shit that can't keep it in his pants. Get out of my house."

"I'll be in town for a few weeks, scouting locations for possible scenes. Let the kids know."

He walks out and wait for a second before falling to the ground and letting out a broken sob. I try to control my breathing to no avail as the tears start to fall harder. He can hurt me so easily now, much easier than years before. He can say things in a way that makes me wish I was being stabbed instead. I place my hands to my chest and try to stop crying but the pain is too much and I can barely focus my eyes when the door opens.

"Mom?" Beth gets down beside me and hugs me close to her, "don't cry. It's okay mom. It'll be okay…you have me and Charlie. You even have Alfie…and Rachel. We don't need him…don't cry mom, please don't cry."

[][][][]

I wake up in the floor with Beth curled into my side and Santana standing over top of us. I sit up and lightly shake Beth.

"Go get in bed."

She stands up rubbing her eyes, "Charlie left with dad."

"Okay. What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't want anything." She starts to walk out then she pauses, "spaghetti."

"I'll go to the store."

"No, I'll ride down to Rachel's and make her take me. Maybe I can make her pay."

Beth walks out, winking at Santana before leaving the office. Santana closes the door and sits in the floor with me.

"Oh my God, if I were fifteen I would so tap that."

I glare at her, "shut up. She's not…she's not anything."

"Asexual?" Santana takes out a cigarette and lights it, "is that what you mean?"

I look at her, "I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Oh, sorry I have a patient that has expressed asexual tendencies. He's not "anything", he feels an attraction and even feels arousal from porn but he never feels the desire to actually do it. He has the spirit just not the will."

I watch her look at her fingernails then stand up, putting her hand out to mine.

"Things not go well with Puck?" She takes a white cloth off her shoulder and starts to wipe off my face, "you look like shit."

"Shut up."

She pulls me into a hug, "come on, let's clean you up and shit talk Puckerman."

[][][][]

**Rachel POV**

Beth stands in the aisle looking at two plastic wrapped packs of fresh noodle dough, she came to my house and said, _'Mom's super sad. I want to make spaghetti. Take me to store.' _I told her off for being rude to me and she just stared at with wide, sad eyes until I caved in out of guilt. Alfie has gone to the car because he said that it's taking too long for spaghetti when we're just getting stuff for spaghetti. Apparently Beth had an Italian nanny and she doesn't like out of the box spaghetti. It explains why she had her own bowl of noodles when we all had dinner the other night.

"Are you okay?"

Beth tosses the dough in the basket and starts walking forward, "I'm fine. It's mom that matters."

"You matter too."

Beth stands in front of the tomatoes, picking them up, squeezing one then puts it in the bag followed by others, "mom matters more."

She grabs garlic, mushrooms, a green pepper, and some other things. I follow her to the self-checkout and watch her scan the items.

"I'm fine, Rachel." She looks at me, "I think it could be worse. Like if Charlie had a chance to know dad like I do. Give me your credit card…please."

I hand her the card, "If you ever need to talk about this just let me know."

"Why would I do that?"

I'm almost offended but she sounds genuinely confused as to why that would be an option. It's the strangest thing I've ever seen.

"Because it's nice to have someone to talk to."

She holds the bags in her hands, "'I've heard that is true. Don't worry, if I ever feel the need to express the darkest corners of my soul you'll be the first person I call."

"Do you have to answer everything like a smart ass?"

"Yeah," she puts the bags in the trunk with a smile, "otherwise people will realize I'm funny and want to talk to me all the time."

She closes the trunk and gets in the front seat. I get in the car and slowly pull out as Beth and Alfie start talking in their funny language. I've heard them use it before and I even tried to learn it when Alfie wanted to talk like that all the time but it's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Of course Artie gets credit for coming up with the language himself, with the help of Sam and several other made up languages. I pull into the driveway beside Quinn's car. We get out and the kids go to the trunk while I walk to the front door. I open it and Santana is sitting with Quinn on the couch listening to music and drinking wine. I sit down with them as Beth walks in with Alfie behind her. Alfie pushes the door closed with his body then walks into the kitchen with Beth.

Beth walks back out, "I'm making dinner. Stay out of the kitchen." She looks at Quinn, "that means you especially. I don't need any help. And stop drinking."

She walks into the kitchen speaking in that language with Alfie and Quinn puts her glass down sliding it forward. Santana looks at her,

"Are you seriously doing what she said?"

Quinn shrugs, "I made a promise. When she can tell I've been drinking I put the glass down. It's an agreement. Puck drinks a lot and she hates that."

"Oh, I thought she was just being a brat."

"She is a brat." Quinn smiles at Santana, "but she's a well-intentioned brat."

We laugh as I pick up Quinn's glass then I press my lips against her cheek.

"How are you baby?"

Quinn puts her head on my shoulder, "I'm fine. I just…I just…I've turned into my mother."

"What?"

Santana takes a drink, "she married a man and stayed unhappy for a very long time. She was almost an alcoholic."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I look at Quinn, "Are you okay?"

She shakes her head, "no, no I'm not." She stands up, "I'm going to get in bed and just lie there until it's time to eat."

I watch her walk upstairs and Santana sighs standing and going into the kitchen. I follow her and it smells amazing already. Beth is cutting at a quick pace and Alfie is leaning against the counter watching her with an amazed look.

"Why are you in here?" She drops the veggies in the pan then drops wine in it, "move, Alfie, before you get burned."

Alfie steps back, "how did you learn this?"

"I travelled a lot and I didn't have any friends. My nanny loved to cook."

Santana laughs, "You had a nanny? That's insane."

"I needed a travelling babysitter. Makes sense in my book. Why are you in here?"

Beth looks annoyed and her hair is held back out of her face. Alfie sits at the table and Beth adds the veggies to the sauce, mixing it up.

"Your mom wanted to take a nap."

Beth frowns, "And you let her? I'm doing all of this cooking and you two come along and get her drunk and let her nap during the day. Dammit, Alf will you go wake her up?"

Alfie runs out of the room and she turns back to the stove.

"And I want you two to get out. This is a secret recipe, God. I don't tell you people what to do to hear myself talk."

I stand up, "Beth, stop talking to me like I'm your age. You need to respect me just like you want me to respect you."

Beth pouts, giving the look of a scorned five year old holding socks on Christmas instead of a toy.

"Please get out of the kitchen. You're distracting me."

I start to walk with Santana, "She's not that bad if you rebuff her enough times."

Beth start speaking her language and I go upstairs to Quinn's bedroom. Alfie is talking to her about Apocalypse Forever and in her tipsy state she can barely hide the annoyance creeping into her features.

"Alfred, please stop. I'm just not in the mood." She strokes his cheek, "sweet boy, shut up and get out."

Alfie grins at her, "my mission is complete."

He leaves the room and I get in the bed with Quinn then Santana closes the door and joins us.

"Your daughter is spoiled."

Quinn smiles cutely, "I know, I know, but she means well. Oh my God, did you ever think we'd be in bed with Rachel Berry?"

"No," Santana starts laughing, "If you went back in time and told me I would put you in the slushy machine."

I cross my arms, pouting, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Fifteen year old us hated you. Well I did but Quinn here was giving your orgasms in the locker room."

Quinn starts to laugh, "I was _horrified_ when you caught us."

"I'm starting to get offended."

Quinn leans over and kisses me, "Aw, I love you."

"I love you too."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Disgusting."

[][][][]

Around seven Beth goes upstairs and around seven thirty she comes back down wearing a red and black plaid skirt, a short sleeve white button down shirt, kind of out of place but perfectly in place black motorcycle boots. She sits on the couch and crosses her legs not saying a word. Quinn slowly turns to face her, looking Beth over slowing raising her eyebrow. Beth clenches her jaw and keeps staring at the television. Santana comes downstairs with her bag, stopping beside the chair to look down at Quinn then gives Beth a smile that use to haunt my dreams. Beth's jaw is set and she looks thoroughly annoyed and quite pissed off. I place my hand on her shoulder.

"You look nice, Beth."

She looks at me, searching my face before letting her defenses down, "Thank you."

"She looks very, very nice." Quinn starts moving her fingers over Beth's hair, "is there is a reason?"

Beth looks at the TV, "I need everyone to stop touching me."

Santana laughs as she leaves the living room and Beth moves to the recliner. Alfie walks downstairs and hands Beth her phone before sitting me on the couch. Quinn crosses her legs and turns toward Beth watching her type on her phone. The younger and lighter blond looks up and stares at Quinn as she stands up.

"I'm going outside. Alfie, come on."

He looks at her in confusion, "I am?"

"Yes! I'm right, you're wrong. Come on."

Alfie stands up, "we should really work on the way you talk to people. Why do I have to come?"

"Because your mind is weak." Beth opens the front door, "they'll mind rape you."

Alfie stops walking, "_Forever Continues, _episode 34: Trust no, Princess."

The walk out the house and close the door. I feel overwhelmingly confused and Quinn looks like her mind is working through hacking the white house. I place my hand on her back and she smiles at me, her eyes lighting up like this is the first time she's seen me.

"Something's going on." Quinn kisses my cheek, "I bet my mother knows. Give me my phone."

I hold her phone in my hand, "you and your daughter are so rude. You're not getting this phone talking to me like that and you're not calling your mother so you can spy on your daughter."

"Are you seriously holding my phone hostage? What if she's been brainwashed."

I laugh, "Your daughter couldn't be brainwashed. If she walked into a cult they would start following her."

"It's not funny, Rachel."

Quinn sounds worried and she's staring at me with a pouty glare that makes me smile even more. I stand up and pull her down so I can kiss her. The door opens and he turn to look at her as the Alfie walks in and mutters in that language, I can hear Beth sighing. She walks inside and Matty comes in behind her. Quinn quickly looks at me then back at Matty.

"Hi," she smiles widely putting on her perfect housewife face, "Matthew, it's so nice to see you. I loved your poem today."

Matty covers his eyes, cocking his head to the side then looks at Quinn while dropping his hand, "Come on Mrs. Puckerman, that's not cool."

"Call me Quinn." She smiles coolly, "you're such a talented poet."

Beth cuts her eyes at Quinn as she crosses her arms then grabs Matty by his sleeve tugging him close to her as she whispers in his ear then starts walking to the dining room and stops looking over her shoulder.

"Everyone come with me." She rolls her eyes and starts walking again, "or do you need a map?"

Matty laughs shooting back a response that makes Beth laugh really hard. I grab Quinn's wrist and look at her.

"I think Beth likes him."

"That's great."

"No," I put my hands on either side of her face, "Beth _likes _him."

Quinn looks alarmed, "oh!"

She hurries into the dining room and I open Quinn's phone sending Santana a text.

'_You're about to miss one hell of a show – R.'_

[][][][]

**Quinn POV**

**Dinner**

I sit at one end of the table and Rachel sits at the other, Alfie sits beside Beth and Matty sits across from her. The table is beautiful, everyone had a bowl of salad and spaghetti on their white plate and Beth isn't wearing sunglasses. I watch Matty smile at her before taking a bite of the food and grinning. He looks at Beth, licking his lips.

"Wow, you made this? Aw man, this amazing." He smiles widely, "how many other secret talents do you have?"

Beth shrugs, her cheeks turning pink, "I don't know, dude. I didn't think this was a secret."

"That's what you get for oozing _mystery._"

"Okay!" I clap my hands, "Matthew, are you looking forward to sectionals?"

He smiles at me, "Totally, Q. We have Beth, we can't lose."

I watch her look down her plate smiling before looking back at him with a smirk instead of a blank expression.

"You didn't lose before. I just make you guys look cool."

He scoffs, "I didn't realize we needed help."

"Matthew," Beth smiles cutely at him, "you're in show choir. You need all the help you can get."

Oh. My. God. She's flirting with him. When the papers started calling Beth gorgeous Puck and I went on high alert for boys then girls then boys again before giving up. She never showed an interest in anyone or anything. But right now, in this very moment, my daughter is flirting with the young football playing poet from my English class. I open my mouth and Rachel puts her finger to her lips so I look at my plate.

"Mom, did you hear me?"

I look at Beth, "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What did you say?"

"We're going downstairs. If the music is too loud let me know."

I nod, "alright."

"Come on Alfie."

"I'm actually going to get some studying done."

Alfie walks out first and Beth shrugs watching Matty go over and open the door for her. She walks through and he follows. I wait until I hear the basement door close and look at Rachel who's sitting right beside me.

"This is amazing. I didn't know Beth could cook."

I look at her, "she was on Master Chef Jr. when she was ten, you didn't know that?"

"No, no. What? When?"

"The final season. She was on there when she was seven and got voted off because Gordon yelled at her and she poured the food in the floor in front of him. The fans voted her back for the final season. She still didn't respond well to being berated by an angry Englishman."

Rachel smiles and moves to sit in my lap, locking her fingers behind my neck.

"With Noah being back in town we can cancel our date if you need to."

I frown, "please don't, Rachel. I just want to spend time with you, alone, eating something French."

"Oh?" Rachel sits on the table and places one leg on my shoulder, "what's the French word for dessert?"

[][][][]

It's almost ten when Matty and Beth come upstairs and Alfie had already gone to bed complaining about football practice being brutal. I'm sitting on the couch grading papers and Rachel is looking over sheet music, they don't look at us. Instead, they stare at one another for a very long time. I can feel the intensity of their gaze and I feel like I'm intruding on a private moment. Matty reaches behind him and opens the door, backing out until I can't see him. Beth stands there waiting until the car door closes then she closes the front door. I watch her run up the stairs and close her door. I start to stand and Rachel moves one leg behind me, trapping me between her perfect thighs, and squeezes around my waist.

"Stop it."

I frown, "I need to be a part of this."

"When she wants to include you. Quinn, do you remember being her age and going, _'When I'm a parent I won't be butting into my kids business every five seconds'?_"

I look at her, "but she's _mine_. I need to be here for this moment."

"Baby," Rachel leans forward and kisses me softly, "I've known Matthew Bowman for years and he's a very good kid. Trust Beth's judgment on this one."

I return the kiss before returning to my papers. Rachel keeps her legs in place killing any plan I have of running to Beth as fast as I can.

"Mom," Beth walks down the stairs in boy shorts and a sports bra, "can I ask you something?"

I look at her, "Yes! You can ask me anything."

"Uh," She raises an eyebrow, "can I go over to Matty's after school tomorrow?"

I feel my hope deflate but I nod at her, "sure, that's fine."

"Okay," She looks at her phone starting to text, "Thanks, mom."

I watch her walk upstairs before collapsing against the couch. Rachel sits up and straddles me, placing her hands on my shoulders then behind my neck. She kisses me softly,

"Shh, stop being a baby." She kisses me again then moves her lips to my neck, "you'll be rewarded."

"Stop it." Beth comes back down the steps and stares at us, "There are children here namely Alfie but I'm here too."

She walks up and sits down in the recliner watching us until Rachel moves and lies back against the couch. I watch Beth stare into her phone in a way she never has, not even when was obsessed with Ariel. She smiles biting her bottom lip before looking at me, her eyes widening and her lip falling from between her teeth.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

I nod, trying to be nonchalant, "Of course."

"Have you ever found out you liked someone and told them in a normal way?"

"Normal way?"

"Without a song or dramatics or glee antics."

I smile at her, "That was my high school experience. Finn was pre-glee club and I realized I liked him and held his hand. Finn was kind of stupid." I pause and look at Rachel, "but he was very smart in his own way."

She smiles softly mouthing 'thank you' before looking back at her music. I know she loves him. I know she always will. I'm okay with that.

"He said, 'what are we doing?' and I said, 'I like you.' And he smiled and said 'cool'." I look at her, "it was very easy."

Rachel lolls her head toward Beth, "Everything was easy for your mom. She's a bad person to ask something like that, any and every one in school would drop everything to be with Quinn. I saw a guy dump his girlfriend so he could stare at her."

"That was you."

"No, that was you. It happened to me once and that was on Brittney Spears day." Rachel smiles at me then looks at Beth, "if you like someone you tell them. The worse that can happen is that they don't like you."

Beth looks at her, putting all of her focus on Rachel, "That's the problem…I'm going to call dad. Okay?"

"You don't have to clear it with me." I look at her then back at my papers starting to shuffle them, "it's okay."

I wait until her door closes before I let the tears spill down my face. I try to hold in the sobs the best I can but it's useless. Rachel sits up and wraps her arms around me, her hand moving to the back of my neck. I don't know why I'm crying. Maybe it's because I never wanted a broken family for my kids, I never wanted my kids to feel like they were pawns, and I never wanted my kids to know what it feels like to have parents living in separate houses. I'm failing. I am failing.

[][][][]

**Beth POV**

I lie in bed and shake the look of disappointment on my mom's face. I put the phone to my ear, I'm not calling him for advice. I'm calling him because he's my dad. No one seems to understand that. Not even Alfie. They keep calling him a loser and I hear the whispers of him being a Lima Loser with frequent flyer miles. I've heard teachers talk about me like I'm not there, saying that I'm going to be just like my father, just another loser Puckerman. I sneaked into the teacher's lounge and hid in the supplies closet when teachers came in. My history teacher said, _'I have that Puckerman girl. Have you heard about Puck? Still a loser. Here's a riddle for you, what do you call someone winning at life and still being a loser? A Puckerman.' _And they all laughed so I sneaked out the house that night and went to his car and took everything under the hood apart and took the alternator with me. It's sitting on my desk. No one, no fucking one talks bad about my family. Yeah, we're a little fucked up but who isn't these days?

"Daddy?"

"_Hey princess, are you mad at me?" _

I roll my eyes, "yes, I'm very mad at you but that's not why I called."

"_I know I'm not handling this well and I know that I should…_

"Daddy," I cut him off, "just stop. I'm fifteen, this isn't my business. It's between you and mom. Okay?"

"_Okay."_

"I just miss you…you're always busy now and gone and trying to make me talk to Kitty. I don't need another mom. I have a mom."

"_And what about Rachel?" _

I clench my jaw, "what about _Rachel_? I happen to like Rachel."

"_It's just odd that you have a problem with Kitty but not Rachel and she's been sneaking her way in in record time."_

"Because Rachel wasn't living with us and fucking mom on her Versace sofa!" I shout before I can stop myself, "I **LIKE **Rachel! I think she's nice! And mom loves her, that's what matters!"

"_Calm down, Beth. You haven't even given her a chance." _

I scream into the phone with angry tears stinging my eyes, "I DON'T HAVE DO ANYTHING! YOU LIED!" I exhale, "you lied…you told mom that we were going to be family again. I heard you…you didn't have to lie."

"_Beth…"_

"Bye daddy."

I hang up and get out the bed and pull on my sweatpants then one of my mom's Yale shirts that I stole from her and crawled out the window into the tree. I hide behind the leaves watching mom, Rachel, and Alfie rush into the room. My mom picks up the phone then throws it down. I wait until they're out the room to jump out the tree and start going down the street. I start running from the house and all the pain and all the hurt that I constantly see. My vision starts to blur and I feel my feet slowly become nonexistent. I almost collapse to the ground before I stop and double over, squatting down to hug my head.

"Stop it."

I rock and keep muttering the same words, my body continues to shake so I sit down and try to get as calm as I can. It takes ten minutes before I can stand without my knees starting to shake. I cut down the side of a house and hide behind a bush when I see my mom's car going down the road and I hear her voice calling my name. When she's out of sight I keep walking through backyards, jumping fences, and avoiding dogs until a security light comes on. I freeze and try to shimmy out the light the back window opens too quickly. Matty leans out and looks at me with a smile, he puts his finger to his lips and closes the window. I stand there watching the backdoor until he steps out wearing basketball shorts and a black button down shirt that he obviously threw on hangs open. He's in much better shape than Duke.

He smiles then stops, "hey, have you been crying? What's wrong? Is it Duke? Do you want me to kick his ass? We're best friends but it's not okay to make girls cry."

"It wasn't Duke. I'm fine."

Matty nods, "my parents are out, do you want to come in?"

"My mom is probably freaking out."

He gives me a very sincere smile and nods, "I'll walk you home."

He pulls the backdoor closed and walks over to me, walking with me down the sidewalk. I stare at Adidas with the missing laces and long black socks. We pass a few houses and I take his hand in mine, lacing our fingers. He looks at our hands then he looks at me with a soft smile appearing on his face before he looks forward moving his thumb over the back of my hand. I don't know why I took his hand but I've honestly never felt attracted to another person beyond the physical. I've never felt like I had someone I could go to and I kind of believe that I ended up in his backyard for a reason.

"Come around here."

I lead him to the backyard and I go up the tree first with him close behind. I watch him slowly come through then close the window.

"Is your mom going to bust in and put a gun to my head?"

I smile at him, "maybe but I promise she won't shoot."

"That's comforting."

I turn off the lights and lie in the bed with my back to him. I listen to his shoes come off then the bed dips as he gets in. He moves close and wraps his arm around my waist then takes my hand in his once more.

"Thank you, Matthew."

He squeezes my hand, "anytime."

[][][][]

After I shower and get ready for school I give Matty a pair of my dad's old athletic pants that I stole before leaving and a U.S. army shirt that use to belong to Uncle Finn. I sit in my room fixing my hair as Matty steps out the bathroom and the shirt hugs his slender frame and the pants fit him perfectly. He slips into his shoes before giving me a smile and moving his fingers over his soft hair. I know it's soft because I rolled over last night and ran my fingers through his hair while he slept. It was very intimate and I think I like intimacy.

"Good morning, princess." He smiles, "oh, wait, am I not supposed to do that?"

I give him the finger, "my dad calls me that. Don't be weird, Matthew."

"Why do you call me that?"

"It's your name." I smile, "I like it better."

He walks toward me, "oh, I can live with that."

He moves my hair behind my ear and I just look up at him before shaking my head and turning away from him. I walk out the room with him beside me, his fingers brush over mine then and I blush as we walk into the kitchen. My mom throws her arms around me.

"I'm going to kill you."

"I can explain."

She rubs the back of my head, "shh…you don't have to, not right now. But you can't do that."

"Good morning, Matthew." Rachel speaks up, "did you sleep here?"

My mom looks at him, registering that he's here, "is he why you locked your door?"

"I slept in the floor." He smiles easily, "I saw Beth out walking and I walked her home. She was upset so I stayed and fell asleep."

I watch my mom visibly relax along with Rachel while Alfie just stares at me in confusion.

"Well," My mom looks at him, "Matthew, would you like to stay for breakfast?"

He smiles at her, "Thank you, ma'am, I really like breakfast."

I forget everything in the room when Matty looks at me with a crooked smile. He's very cute.

[][][][]

**A/N: **Alfred Enoch for Matty's face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **This is thirty

**Rating: **R for adult situations and drug use

**Tagline: **And you thought being 16 was bad

**Summary: **Rachel Berry made rash decisions in leaving Broadway and heading to L.A. to become a failed TV star. She ended up back at McKinley teacher Drama and coach Glee Club, funding the art programs with the money she made and heft donations from New Directions Alumni. She's not unhappy but she's not happy then Quinn Fabray rolls back into town with a teenage daughter, three year old son, and a job at McKinley.

**Universe Info: **Quinn and Puck never gave up Beth and raised her. She would be about fifteen if I'm correct if not...I meant to do it because it's AU. Quinn and Puck get a divorce before Quinn moves back to Lima. Rachel and Finn got married before Rachel went to college and he went to the military. Finn returned and moved in with Rachel and Kurt, Rachel became pregnant shortly after her nineteenth birthday. Finn became a stay at home dad while Rachel was at school then when she hit Broadway. Finn passed away from a mysterious illness when their son was seven months old.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Wow, thank you guys so much for the great reviews and I'm glad some of you seem to be enjoying the story. I know it needs some fixing and some work but I'm glad you enjoy it all the same.

**A/N: **I will say the asexual thing is something that will come up again, that was more of Santana's knee jerk reaction to what she was being told but it does have something to do with Beth's character and will come up in this chapter, possibly during a conversation with Matty.

**A/N: **This chapter will also go over more the history of Faberry. This chapter will be from Quinn and Beth's POV.

**A/N: **Also, Quinn will go back to Fabray I just added the Puckerman example on the off chance someone says, _'well technically Quinn is a Puckerman'_

[][][][]

**Quinn POV**

**Wednesday Morning **

I dropped Matthew off at his home and Beth got out the car then got in his car. Now I'm sitting in class watching Beth sitting in Matthew's seat as he knelled down on the floor talking to her. Duke is sitting across the room just watching them and Michele came in only to back out after I levelled her with a glare. When the warning bell rings Matthew stands and walks Beth to the door and she blushes before walking away. As soon as he's back at his desk Duke is up and moving to the seat beside him. He leans forward and starts whispering to Matthew who just shakes his head and starts drinking his slushy. He's the only football player I've seen actually drinking the icy cup of hell instead of tossing it on someone. I've never seen Duke with a cup but I've seen him give the thumbs up before most people are hit. Between them, according to Rachel, they do a pretty good job of keeping the glee kids slushy free. Apparently head Cheerio, Michele, puts in the same work.

"Duke Anderson, go back to your seat."

He gets up and looks defeats as he goes back to his desk. I stand and walk around the room handing out a packet.

"This is a pop quiz, it will be the easiest quiz you've ever been given." I look around the room, "Clear your desk of everything but a pencil, no pens please. As much as I love the color pink it's a really unfortunate color to read."

Some of them laugh as I continue handing out the papers. I stop at Matthew's desk and look at him happily drumming his pencils without a care in the world. I move my hand on his head to stop him and he looks up grinning.

"Sharpen your pencils, Matthew." I walk away and hand out the last few before standing at my desk, "You have an entire class period to write an epic poem. That means, no one can finish first. When the bell rings you can hand it in and tomorrow we'll have a group discussion."

I smile at time and walk to my desk and turn the timer before I sit down and cross my legs watching over the room. I glance at my phone and see a message from Rachel, I slide my finger across and stare at the picture of Beth glaring at a student by the name Chris Criss, it's a very unfortunate name but I feel the same way about the name Duke. But, what do I know? Besides how to name children.

"Duke, eyes on your own paper." I glance at him, "it's a poem. Write it."

I always catch him attempting to look at the person beside him is doing. He's a very smart kid, he makes very good grades in everything but English. He's barely making a D and that's very disappointing. I feel like I might have to fail my girlfriends star and I'm really hoping that's not the case.

"Stop trying to give Duke your paper." I look up again, "I see everything."

I look back down and start going through pictures on my phone. There are folder in my phone by the name of _Quick, Fuinn, Faberry, _and _The New Directions. _I can't bring myself to delete the Quick folder there are too many picture of us with the kids and I don't think I'll ever be mad enough to erase those memories. I rarely scroll through Fuinn our young faces sadden me because we have no idea what's on the horizon. None of us did. Faberry is my favorite folder, Santana came up with all the couple names one day in glee and they've stuck ever since. I open it up and look at one of the first pictures I took with Rachel. I had been kicked off the Cheerio's and I was in a horrible funk. One night I decided that I just couldn't sleep in the same room as Puck anymore and went to Mercedes' house. Rachel was there with Kurt, the first sleepover of a tradition that lasted up until graduation, and she let me in. I spent most of the time ignoring Rachel until it was time to sleep and Mercedes said we had to share a bed because Kurt called her room. While we were lying in bed I started to cry and Rachel wrapped her arms around me and just started to sing _Keep holding on _in a quiet voice until I stopped. She leaned forward and rested her cheek against mine. I told her not to look at me because I was hideous. She grabbed her phone and snapped a picture. She scooted until wasn't even air pocket between our bodies and said,

"_There's no way the most beautiful girl I've ever known can look hideous." _

I almost kissed her. I spent the rest of that week avoiding her until Mr. Schue pulled out that damn hat. Rachel pulled my name out of the hat and she looked at me with wide eyes and said my name. Everyone laughed expect for me, even Finn laughed and that just made me madder because I had just caught him staring at her butt. She insisted that we give a demonstration and Kurt suggested _Endless Love _and I had him hit with a slushy the next morning after that performance. Rachel followed me around the piano and I only stopped her because I put a chair between us. The next day she made me cookies in the shapes of hearts and crosses and she was persistent. I was not pleased.

The bell rings and I watch everyone stand pile them on the corner of the desk. Matthew stands there with a smile on his lips, his hands gripping his the strap of his messenger bag. I look at him and he is an incredibly handsome young man, he looks very sweet, and I'm hoping against hope that those rumors about him and those Cheerios are untrue or I'll have to give him a fair warning about my little Beth.

"I'm not giving you a grade, Mr. Bowman." I smile at him, "not yet at least."

He grins, "No way, I totally aced it. I just wanted to say thanks again, for breakfast and being super cool."

"I'm glad you think I'm super cool."

He nods, "yeah, for sure. I hope I didn't upset you and Miss. B this morning. I promise that it was innocent. She just needed a friend."

"And that's you?"

"Yeah," he looks toward the door when Beth stands in front of it, "if she lets me. Have a good day, Quinn."

I watch him go over and take her books slowly. I watch Beth reach for his hand then pull back for a moment. He smiles and offers her his arm, she places her hand on the crook of it and he leads her out of the room. Rachel walks in, looking over her shoulder at them before hopping on top of my desk. She leans down and kisses me softly.

"Free period?"

I nod, "my second period has an assembly today with a few other class. Jew…Jacob said he would watch them for me."

"He looks so different with his hair cut." Rachel smiles, "Mr. Israel loves Beth he said she's so smart. He's trying to get her switched to his advanced class."

I place my hand on her knee, "she's not going to take advanced classes. I've tried, in vain, to get her to take advanced classes. I even made her and she immediately stopped doing her homework. I just gave in."

"Baby, you give in way too easy." Rachel slides into my lap and laces her fingers behind my neck, "don't worry, Beth will see her full potential in no time."

I smile, "she has the ability to do whatever she wants but there's nothing that she wants to do."

"That's why kids need structure. She needs to find something. Idle hands are the devil's play things. Remember that."

I place my head against her shoulder, "do you think I'm a bad mom?"

"What? I didn't say that." She looks at me, "you're an amazing mom. You spoil and you're a little too lenient but that's okay. You just need balance to your chaos."

I smile and kiss her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

She stands up and starts to walk to the back of the classroom then rolls the chair forward to get behind the desk with me. I place my legs in her lap and she slips off my heels and starts to slowly rub my feet.

"God you spoil me."

She smirks letting her hand slowly go up my leg, "I haven't even gotten started yet."

"Go lock the door."

[][][][]

I walk around the cafeteria watching the kids run around, the cafeteria is overcrowded because it's raining and I can feel the chaos in the air. I can feel that something is going to happen, maybe it's because I use to rule these halls and I feel the mood change any and every time someone wants to plan something. I look toward the table in the corner and watch Beth sitting very close to Matty who hasn't stopped reading over her shoulder since they sat down. I want to go over and figure this out, are they dating? Are they friends? Are they plotting something? I turn my head and run out the room when I see football players carrying Chris Criss out while chanting dumpster baby. I guess I'll figure it out later.

[][][][]

**Beth POV**

**Wednesday; Cafeteria**

I like the way he smells and it's kind of strange to me but I enjoy it. He smiles kind of like honey and I wonder why. I don't have honey body wash, he sprayed some cologne on at his locker but the smell of honey over powers it. I turn my head and my nose brushes against his cheek. I quickly look back at the book, side eyeing him and catching his small smile.

"Are you done with this page?"

He nods, "yeah, I finished like two minutes ago."

"Shut up, you did not."

I turn the page and remember to start the story from page 63 when I'm alone so I don't screw up on my homework. The Duke walks by the table, keeping his gaze fixed on us until he bumps into a small guy and his tray stains his shirt. He drops the tray and pushes the guy back, walking toward him with a clenched jaw, a few of the other losers that wear their letterman jackets all day advance on him.

"Watch where you're fucking going."

My mom cuts, "office! Now, turn around. Let's go." She snaps her fingers, "I'm going to tell your coach. She is going to be so disappointed."

I smile watching the way the walks ahead not looking over her shoulder once to be sure everyone is still following her. I look back at my book as Matty puts an arm on the back of my chair then moves his hand forward holding mine in his. My heart starts to beat, I feel like I'm going to be sick but I can't stop myself from scooting my chair closer and placing my head on his shoulder. This is an amazing feeling and I really need to talk to my mom.

[][][][]

By the time glee rolls around my mom tells me that Charlie is still with dad and that he wanted me to call him. I won't. I probably will. I pull her into Rachel's office and close the door. I sit down on the couch and wait until she gets the hint and sits beside me.

"What's wrong?"

I look at her, "I…I like him."

"That's good…right?"

"No, no it's not." I frown, "I've never liked anyone before. I don't even know him that well…I thought that I couldn't feel this way."

She wraps her arm around my shoulders, "why do you say that?"

"I'm…Well you know how you've been a lesbian all these years?"

She pauses and just stares at me. I raise both of my eyebrows as if to tell her to prove me wrong. She moves her arm and leans back, crossing her legs and watching me.

"That's not funny."

I shrug a shoulder, "I wasn't joking. But, I'm pretty sure I'm _asexual._"

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"It means that I don't really like anyone. I don't feel that physical attraction. I can look at people like Rachel and think, 'wow she's pretty. Wow she has really nice legs. Wow she looks good in a robe'. But I don't feel anything else. Or I look at The Duke and I know he's handsome and I know Michele is sinfully perfect."

"Sinfully perfect?"

I nod, just looking at her raising my eyebrows waiting for her to roll her eyes and sit back. I hate when she interrupts me. I'm not going to explain what I mean. It's just one of those things.

"With Matthew I want to do stuff like hold his hand or maybe cuddle…I don't know how I feel about kissing him just yet but I like this part so far but what if he wants to kiss me later?"

My mom looks a cross between happy and horrified at the idea of what I said happening. I frown, watching her and waiting because the longer she's silent the less sure I feel about all of this.

"Then you tell him no." She looks at me, "and you stand your ground. Don't let him pressure you. Okay?"

I nod, "I won't. I just…I don't want him to be disappointed."

"If he's upset that you don't want to kiss him then he doesn't like you."

I smile, pulling on my sunglasses, "thanks mom. That's super corny but thank you."

I walk out of the office and go to my seat beside Matty, Alfie has football practice and I miss him being in here but I understand that he's busy. I should only hope to pretend to be that busy. I hate doing a lot of things and things I like to do are really hard to break into. Alfie is freaky great at football and I bet he can play professionally and I do nothing so I'll go to college and get a job I really hate, bitch about it every day until I'm like thirty and miserable. Matty put his arm around my chair, I don't stop myself from holding his fingers, as Rachel moves to stand in front of the class with a soft smile on her lips.

"We've had some great performances so far."

The blind kid and the Asian guy did a performance as soon as class started, and The Duke sung a song to Michele during the last period today. Everyone thought it was great, I stared out the window for most of it. I thought it was disturbing and I feel like we should be limited to performing in performance spaces but what the hell do I know?

"And I am so proud to be teaching such a talented, young group." Rachel places her hand to her chest, "I need all of you to remember that even when you start to hate me next week. After I decide the duet we will become a machine. That means that we practice every day and until Midnight on Saturdays…"

My mom clears her throat, "Better not be this Saturday."

"Uh, not starting this Saturday…"

I laugh a little and Rachel crosses her arms in defeat as mom blows her a condescending kiss, winking a little. I place my head against Matty's shoulder and stare at Rachel continuing to talk.

"So, use the rest of this time to practice."

I watch her walk over to mom and start talking to her, stomping her little foot on the ground. Mom reaches over takes Rachel's hand in his, kissing the back of it lightly.

"Your moms never stop do they?"

I look at Matty, "what are you talking about? Rachel isn't my mom. She's my mom's roommate."

"Oh, they totally look like roommates."

I nudge him when I look over Rachel sitting in my mom's lap. They never stop, never. When I was a kid, really young, I really Rachel dressing me up as Winnie the Pooh and taking me to a pumpkin patch with mom. The memory hit me randomly in the car this morning, the memory of her carrying me around and helping me pick out pumpkins and kissing my mom. I didn't really think about it then but I was barely three. There are pictures of us, in mom's phone, from that day and I really like. Rachel still feels like a stranger to me but I can say with almost certainty that she's always loved my mom.

"Do you want to leave?" I look at him, "I don't think they'll notice."

He smiles at me, "let's go."

He stands up slowly and tries to walk sneakily and I just stand and drag him out the room by his sleeve. When we're far enough down the hall I release his wrist then he laces our fingers. My heart starts to pound and I hope my hands aren't sweating, it doesn't feel that way. I need to call Cherry and tell her all about it because she's good at helping me with stuff like this. The only reason we were even going to try and have sex was to see if I was "broken" and she use to smack me in the back of the head for saying I was broken. Turns out I am, or I thought I was. With Matty I feel really normal and I never feel normal. My parents are celebrities, their friends are celebrities, I grew up in the fish bowl of Hollywood and I have never felt normal in my life. But right now I feel incredibly normal.

Matty opens the passenger side door for me, "your chariot awaits, my lady."

"Stop doing that."

I blush and get in the car as he closes the door. All day he's been calling me 'my lady' or 'my dear' and it makes my face get really hot and my cheeks turn bright red, he just started laughing at me. It's not very funny to me. He gets in and starts driving carefully maneuvering through the few cars on the road. My phone starts to buzz and I take it out responding to my mom and Rachel with the same messages, 'Not having a psychotic break.'

"What's it like living somewhere like L.A.?"

I look at him, "I lived in Hollywood. It's dirtiest, fanciest place in the world. Feels pretty good all the time but it can get pretty cold at night. Everyone isn't beautiful, that's a myth. My teacher use to sell coke."

"No way."

"Way." I smile at him, "He's probably still selling coke."

He pulls into his driveway and gets out the car then walks around and opens the door for me with a smile. I take his hand as he helps me out then takes my backpack and starts walking toward the house. He opens the door and waits for me to come in before he walks through and closes the door.

"Are you guys moving?"

Matty shakes his head, "nope, my mom got all new furniture and had the old stuff taken out. The thing is, she cancelled the order on the new stuff so all I have is that stupid piano."

I look at his empty living room and the white piano in the corner. He starts walking upstairs and I follow him, looking at the pictures of him as a little boy up until now. I don't see any with his parents so I won't ask about them unless he mentions them first. We stop at double doors and he opens them slowly and I stare into his bedroom. It's huge. His bed is built into the floor and large and circular, his walls are lined with records and movies and books, his desk looks like it fell out of a tree and has papers spilling over the edge, and there is a record player in the floor with a stack of records that are stacked up a little higher than Charlie stands.

"Sit anywhere."

I walk over to his bed and sit down then he joins me, pulling his shoes off as he reached forward and grabbed the record player tugging it toward us. He starts the music and crosses his ankles over.

"My dad left me these records and stuff in his will. Mom said that he use to play them as loud as she could stand it and dance around with me."

"What happened?"

He looks at me and shrugs while shaking his head, "I don't know. He was a commercial fisherman."

I watch him reach into his pocket and pull out his wallet and show me a picture of an older male that looks like him but with a salt and pepper hair and a beard.

"He was on the water, a storm hit, and we had a funeral." He shrugs, "I'm assuming he drowned but I hope that it was a lot less painful than that."

I look at him, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. He died the way he lived, surrounded by fish." He smiles looking into the distance, "I think that's a good death."

I lean over and press my lips to his cheek because I don't think there's anything I can say to make him feel better but the way he smiles at me makes me feel like I've done something right.

[][][][]

**Quinn POV**

**Wednesday; Early Evening **

Puck calls me when Charlie climbs into a tree and decided that he was going to live there forever. We've been standing in the backyard of Puck's rented house for the last forty-five minutes trying to get him out of the tree. It's not going very well because he's upset about something that I can't figure out and of course his father has no idea. I'm pretty sure he didn't even know Charlie was in the tree until Kitty told him because he's an irresponsible dick hole.

"Charlie, baby, please."

"I want Bethie!"

I slug Puck in the arm, "what did you do?"

"Wifey, don't attack me. I'm f dash dash dashing trying here!" He looks at the tree, "Come on champ."

"No!"

I stomp my foot, "Charlie don't make me come up there!"

"I want Bethie! Now!"

I roll my eyes and take my phone out seeing a reply from Beth that just says '_k'_ and that's it. I'm so annoyed by her that I just throw my phone in my purse. Rachel walks up, squeezing my arm then goes up to the tree looking up.

"Hi, Charlie, I have your helmet."

He leans down and takes it and pulls it on his head, "thank you, mommy 2."

Rachel puts her hand to her chest with a smile before turning and walking around the house and going back to the front. She refuses to acknowledge Puck or come into the house or anything. She's just sitting in the car, she went back to my house to get Charlie's helmet but she's been sitting in the car since we got here. I walk over to the patio and sit down on a seat watching him sitting in the tree. Puck walks over sitting beside me and I cross my arms, thoroughly annoyed. Every time I leave one of our kids with him something happens. How hard is it to watch a three year old? Beth watches him without taking her eyes off her book.

"What happened, Noah?"

He moved his fingers over his hair, "I don't know. I told you once. He was out here playing, chasing a f dash dash dashing butterfly then he went into the tree."

"Stop spelling it. Just don't swear!" I'm so annoyed, "I swear to God, Noah. This summer I can't just show up when you can't control your son."

He frowns at me, "get off my back Quinn. It's not like you're mother of the year or did you forget the _train wreck _that is our oldest child?"

I almost slap him in the face but I just turn my chair and look away. He acts as if I raised Beth alone over the last fifteen years. I know she has flaws and I know that she's spoiled but goddammit we were teenagers trying to raise a baby. Okay, I give in easy and I tend to hover and I'm a bit overbearing but I'm doing my best.

"I'm doing my best, Noah." I look at him, "I'm doing the best I can."

He puts a cigarette between his lips, "and we have one kid that hides in trees and another that runs until she blacks out in the middle of nowhere."

"Well, at least she didn't start fucking the nanny."

Beth walks by us without sparing a glance as she scurries up the tree like a cat and gets on the branch. I watch her talk to Charlie before she turns and he latches on to her back. She climbs down and walks away still not looking at us. I look at Puck as I stand up slowly.

"Do you remember what you said me when we found out I was pregnant? How you told me you wanted to be there our baby and you didn't want to be a deadbeat like your dad?" I place my hand on the back of his head, "you're a good man, Noah Puckerman. I hope you become that man again."

I lean down and kiss the side of head before walking around front and getting into the car. I start driving without a word, barely noticing Rachel's hand on my thigh or the sound of Beth talking nonsense to Charlie. I just drive and wish that I could hate him and that I would be happier if he vanished but it's just not true. My kids need him, I need to have a relationship with him, I need him around. My children need their father and not the man he is now but the man I know he can be. I've seen Puck in a way most people never got the chance to.

"Mom?"

I blink and realize I'm sitting in my driveway with Beth beside me.

"How long have I been sitting here?"

She shrugs, "five minutes. Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask my anything. "

She looks at me with her bottom lip trembling, she puffs out her cheeks, "why doesn't daddy love me anymore?"

You don't know heartbreak until your baby asks you a question like that. I pull her into my arms and hold her close to me, rocking slightly.

"He loves you. I swear he does. Daddy's just going through something. Okay? I promise that he loves you."

I sound like my mother, I just need a few shots of gin and a nice uncomforting slur that made all of her words sound like horrible lies. Her little hands ball up around my dress and her body starts to shake against mine. I feel so much pain for her and its breaking my heart, I don't know what to say or do to make it better. I want to drive over to Puck's and slam through his house and run him and his whore over.

"He loves you more than you'll ever know." I whisper in her ear, "And I promise that one day you will know."

She places her face against my shoulder, "what if I don't need it then? I need him now. I need him now."

[][][][]

Beth takes Charlie and Alfie to get pizza with Matthew and I don't fight them on it because when we finally came in the house Beth locked herself in her room and stayed there until Alfie came knocking then Charlie. I'm glad she's not an only child and that she's the oldest, she caves for both of them so easily and I love that she's seemed to soften in the short time we've been here. She's so much easier to work with and she's stop fighting me every step of the way, just a few, and a large part of that is because of Rachel. I don't know where I would be without her. Beth started becoming incredibly difficult when she turned two and I was dating Rachel exclusively. She would argue with me the best a baby could, smack at me, and just scream for hours. Rachel would come over in the middle of the night and take Beth, Beth would look in her eyes and calm down instantaneously. I fell in love with Rachel every time Beth would run to her or hug her face. I fell in love with Rachel on Halloweens when she would wear matching costumes with me, Puck, and Beth. Rachel's always been my person.

"Are you hungry, baby?"

"No, just really tired."

Rachel crawls over the arm of the couch and gets on top of me, resting her head on my shoulder and taking my hand in hers. She places her kiss to my cheek and settles against me.

"Maybe we can have an intervention with Noah. I know he misses him mom but it's been three years. And I know that he misses Finn, it's been eleven years."

I nod, kissing the top of her head, "I know. I've tried. He just won't stop drinking. Being Mr. Puckerman, the sci-fi world's most epic visionary, doesn't exactly help."

"I can call the originals and we can sit him down and help him."

I close my eyes, "Rachel, I'll do it myself. I married him, he's the father of my kids. He'll listen to me and maybe Mr. Schue."

"Maybe." She sits up, straddling my waist, "I'll help as much as I can because I loved Nona like she was my mom."

Three years ago Puck's mother died in her sleep, peacefully, and his sister found her when she got home from school. She's been living in Europe ever since, working as a model and photographer. Puck didn't take it well, his drinking got worse and it was already bad after Finn died. He has really good moments where he just stops drinking but it takes the smallest switch and he just starts drinking again.

"Where did you go?"

I look at her, "I'm sorry, babe."

"It's okay," she leans down and kisses me, "want to just lie here and pout until the kids get home?"

I smile returning the kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." She pulls her shirt off, "you can touch my boobs if you want."

I laugh as she leans back and presses her lips to my neck and slides her hand under my dress.

"Think we'll get caught?"

I exhale softly, "I hope not."

She gives me a sneaky grin as she places her other hand up my dress and I raise my hips as she pulls off my panties and drops them to the floor. I watch her head disappear and I let out a moan as her tongue moves against me. I pull my dress off her head and put my fingers in her hair, pulling when she drags her tongue over my clit.

"Oh God…" I grip her hair harder, "so good."

Her hands slip under my bottom and raises me up. She wraps her lips around my clit and I feel her teeth scrape making my body jolt and my hips raise up higher to help her with leverage. My other hand grips the couch as my moans fill the area around us. She looks at me, her hair a mess and her pupils blown, and slowly licks her lips as she leans back.

"Up here."

I hike the bottom of my dress up and hold it as I lower over of mouth and she grips my thighs bringing me down. I let out a high pitched moan, rocking my hips against her tongue letting my head drop back. Rachel smacks my bottom and I tug on her hair harder leaning back and holding my body up with my hand pressed firmly against the cushion.

"Fuck…fuck…"

A white heat comes over me as I let out a load moan before collapsing against the couch. She, demurely, wipes off her mouth and stands up pick up panties and starting to go upstairs.

"Your turn."

I grin and run up to her and lift her off the ground and head to our room.

[][][][]

**Beth POV**

**Wednesday Evening **

Charlie falls asleep in my lap on the way home so when we get in the house I change him into his Star Wars pajamas before putting him in bed with his bear and turning on his nightlight. When I go in my room Alfie is lying in my half sleep, half-awake. I change into my night clothes and get into the bed with him, staring up at the ceiling. I don't mind Alfie sleeping my room at all because Charlie does it all the time. I consider Alfie to be my little brother, I'm almost positive that our moms are going to get married one day. They practically live here anyway.

"Beth, are you sad?"

"I'm emotional." I mimic my mom's answer to Charlie whenever he asks that same question, "why?"

He sits up, putting his fingers in his hair, "will you talk to me? I'm your brother, practically. Let me be here for you."

"I don't want to put the weight of my world on your eleven year old shoulders."

"You don't have to put it on me just let me hold some of it for you." He looks at me sincerely, "please."

I sit up and pull my knees to my chest then I rest my cheek against my legs. I don't realize I'm crying until my vision blurs and I see two Alfie's instead of one. He leans over and pulls me into his skinny arms.

"I'll stand by you, forever. That's a promise."

I swear to God that I believe him and it makes all the pain I'm feeling melt instead of going numb and pretending I really feel happy or nothing at all. I move back and push his head to the side as I clean off my face. He smiles at me as we lie against the mattress on our backs.

"I never wanted a sister. I always wanted a big brother but you're way better than any brother I can dream up."

I scoff, "I'm so fucked up it's not even funny."

"The best people are." He leans up on his elbows, "and you're one of the best people I know."

I push him and he lies down, closing his eyes as the door opens and my mom pokes her head in and I put my finger to my lips as I get up out the bed. I mess Alfie's hair and head to the door, cutting off the light and following my mom downstairs and into the kitchen.

"How was your day with Matthew? Did he try to kiss you?"

I stare at her as I pull cereal off the top of the fridge and start eating from the box, "ma, have some tact. Lead up to stuff like that but no, he didn't try to kiss me. We listened to jazz and got high."

"Beth, have some tact." She mocks me, "don't tell me about your illegal activities or I'll have to ground you."

I sit on the counter watching her make coffee, "why do you drink coffee at night?"

"I just like it." She looks at me and points to the table, "chair, Beth."

I move and sit at the table pouring Crunch Berries into a pile on the table before closing the box and sliding it across the table. I start separating them by color as my mom sits across from me watching me, sighing.

"Why do you do that?"

I shrug, "makes me feel better. Are you okay?"

"…fine." She looks away from me then forces one of those fake Stepford wife smiles.

I roll my eyes, "that's such bullshit."

"Excuse me."

"I'm sorry," I scratch the top of my head, "fuck whatever dad said to you. He's wrong. "

She looks at me, "how much did you hear?"

"I heard enough to know that he's wrong."

I heard almost all of it, standing beside the house when I heard that tone he uses with mom when he's putting her down. My mom's the most beautiful woman in the world but if you look in her eyes long enough you can see all the insecurities that are there. Dad likes to blame my illness on mom and she takes it all in and finds ways to blame herself for every little thing that's wrong with me. She's never called me a _train wreck _and that's something.

She smiles at me, "you're sure a good daughter."

"Nah, I'm a spoiled little shit." I lean across and kiss her on the forehead, "but I love my mom and I'm not a murderer."

She smiles at me, "and that's something."

"Bingo."

I watch her make a cup of coffee and grabs my Captain Crunch cup before coming over to the table. She puts both of the cups down and opens the fridge taking out milk to pour into my cup and hers before putting it away. She sits down and takes a long drink from her cup as I start eating the cereal by color between taking sips of the milk.

"You're so strange, baby girl."

I smile at her, "whatever do you mean?"

Rachel comes into the kitchen wearing just her underwear and I openly look at her from head to toe and my mom lightly kicks me under the table. I can't help noticing that people are attractive, I have no desire to touch her at all but her body is quite impressive for her to be so old.

"Rach, my child is in here."

Rachel looks at me, "what are you doing? Why is she eating like that?"

"Makes her feel better."

I smile at her, "what can you do?"

"Maybe get a place matt."

"She's fifteen, baby, not five."

"Yeah, Rachel," I continue grinning, "I'm fifteen not five."

She stares at me, "You're an annoying little girl."

"So I've heard." I finish the milk, "can I have some more milk?"

My mom reaches behind her and pulls the milk out and feels my cup then puts it back.

Rachel moves her fingers over her hair, "you two are ridiculous."

"To the utmost." I stand up, grabbing my glass, "goodnight. Love you, mom." I glance at Rachel, "you too…I guess."

She grins and tries to hug me but I put my hand up stopping her in her tracks.

"That's not happening. Not when I can see your nipples."

"Beth!"

"I can!" I walk out of the kitchen, "and her ass is hanging out."

[][][][]

**Beth POV**

**Saturday**

I fucking hate Rachel Berry and I hate Madonna. She's like three hundred and she still tours. Rachel set up a practice for about four in the morning and we've been in the auditorium since then practicing number we haven't even decided on yet! She has a megaphone, a megaphone! She is screaming at me through a megaphone because no one else can dance. I'm the best dancer here and I'm trying to figure out how these guys are so great when Duke keeps stepping on everyone and Michele keeps doing her own thing. The worst part is she's still deciding who to give the number too even though Matt and I were clearly better. The only people able to keep up with me are the three Cheerios and Matty.

"You think this is _hard? _I'm passing a gallstone right now! That is hard!"

I stop dancing, trying to catch my breath, "what the fuck does that even mean?"

"No one knows." The Latina Cheerio walks up to me, "she's just nuts before big shows. Wait until Nationals, you'll be puking in the trash cans she puts around the stage and outside the double doors."

"What's your name?"

She rolls her eyes, extending her hand, "Lila Sanchez."

"Beth Puckerman," I just stare at her hand until she drops it.

Lila licks her lips, "so, you're cute."

"So I've heard. Is everyone in this school sexually ambiguous?"

"No, it's just this club." She shrugs a shoulder, "stand up."

Rachel blows her whistle and I give her the finger as soon as the music starts and we start dancing again. I am so sick of this shit and I hate everything and

"You big, dumb son of a stupid bitch!" I hold my nose glaring at Duke, "there is so much blood! MOM!"

My mom makes it to the stage from her seat in the middle quicker than Rachel who's standing in front of the stage and takes me in her arms. She takes the handkerchief from whoever and puts it to my nose.

"Hold your head back."

"It's supposed to be forward or she'll drown in her blood."

"I'm really sorry Beth."

I close my eyes, "I'm pretty sure it's broken…if my nose is crooked because of you Duke Anderson I'm going to kick your nuts into your stomach."

My mom helps me off the stage and out of the doors. I hate glee club.

[][][][]

"No! Wait."

"Beth, you wouldn't go to the hospital so we need to do it this way."

I exhale staring at the bloody white towels on the floor of the bathroom as my mom grabs my nose and I clench my jaw while closing my eyes. Uncle Sam use to break his nose a lot while they were filming and mom learned to reset it when he decided to stop going to see a doctor. I close my eyes as she gets her grip on my nose.

"Breathe in then out through your mouth." She speaks softly, "now I'm going to count to three."

"Oka…

I feel an urge to pass out when I hear the sickening crunch. She immediately puts an ice pack against my face then presses her lips to my forehead.

"Go to bed."

"I don't think I can stand up….I think I'm going die."

[][][][]

**Quinn POV**

As soon I help her up she passes out. I help her into her room, it's a struggle, and I put her into the bed. I move into the bed and put her head in my lap as I start to move my fingers through her hair softly. Puck walks into the room holding Charlie and just stares at me but I don't move. He puts down Charlie who runs over and looks in Beth's face.

"Mommy, her face is purple."

"Beth had an accident. How are your day?"

"Okay. We colored and then daddy came and we went to the park then I throwed a rock at Kitty. Now we here."

"Threw, sweetie, you threw a rock at Kitty."

He nods, "that's what I say."

He throws his little hands up and walks out of the room. Puck pulls Beth's chair close to the bed and watches her. He reaches out and places his hand on the side of her head.

"What happened?"

"Broke her nose in glee." I continue stroking her hair, "this generation's answer to Finn Hudson whacked her in the face."

He looks at me, "I'm sorry for yesterday."

"I know."

"I was drunk."

"I know."

He moves the chair close and leans in kissing me, "I don't want to hurt you guys."

"Noah…" I put my hand on his chest, "I'm with Rachel and you're with Kitty."

He looks at me and I keep my hand on his chest while he keeps his gaze on mine. We've broken up before, never finalized the divorce, but we've separated. Whenever I don't want him is when he wants me the most and I use to run back to him. Beth sits up and puts herself fully into my lap and buries her face in the crook of my neck.

"Oh, baby girl, you're not a baby anymore." I hold her close to me, "are you feeling okay?"

Charlie runs by the door with a plastic trident in one hand and a shield in the other.

"Turn around, Charlie." I watch him run back pass the door.

Beth yawns, "shh, I'm sleeping."

Puck stares at her, pursing his lips together and raising his eyebrow as he stands up and leans down kissing the back of her head.

"I'm sorry for yesterday."

She opens one eye the closes it, "you're always sorry. Get out. I'm sleeping."

He walks out of the room just as Rachel is walking in. They just stare at one another, holding an intense glare until she closes the door. She walks over to the bed and crawls in putting her face against my other shoulder getting right in Beth's face.

Beth moves back, "dude get the fuck away from my face…"

"Don't make me twist your nose." Rachel frowns at her, "Finn broke my nose in high school because he was just as clumsy as he was cute."

Beth smiles, "I'm surprised he wasn't paralyzed."

"He was very cute, wasn't he? He had such a handsome smile."

Beth sits up, "he had really big hands too."

Rachel smiles, her fingers going to her side with his name is tattooed. She lightly touches Beth's nose then moves her thumb over her cheek slowly.

"You're still beautiful." She kisses Beth's forehead, "why are you sitting in your mom's lap?"

Beth shrugs, "keeping dad at bay. He's trying to move in on your woman, Rachel. Better step your game up."

She gets out of my lap slowly and wraps her and walks out of the room picking up Charlie as he tries to run then she high fives Alfie before they start heading down the steps. Rachel turns her gaze to me and crosses her arms as she waits for me to say something.

"He kissed me."

"I'll kill him." She stands up, "I'm going to take Santana with me and we're going to kick his ass,"

I pull her back into the bed and kiss her cheek, "it's sexy when you're all fired up."

"Oh yeah?" She grins at me, "Want to show me how sexy?"

Beth walks into the room, "out."

She gets into the bed and pulls the pillow over her head. I move the pillow and lean down pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Sleepy."

"Are you in pain?"

She looks at me, "You won't believe this but I feel like I've been hit in the nose by a football player."

"Smart ass."

"You forgot train wreck."

I frown and it doesn't change when she smiles at me before closing her eyes. I walk out and Rachel comes out behind me, closing the door.

"This mothering thing is going to be the death of me."

Rachel leans up on her tip toes and kisses me, "You're doing a very good job."

I jump when I hear something shatter immediately followed by _'I didn't do it!'_

[][][][]

When seven rolls around I start to get ready for my date with Rachel. She's gone home with the intention of getting ready and picking me up at the urging of Beth who wants to question her. I look in the mirror as I fix my curls then adjust the form fitting black dress that I know Rachel is going to love because Rachel think I have a nice butt and it really shows it off. I slip into my heels and grab my clutch heading down the steps where Charlie is finger painting on the wall while Alfie and Beth watch cartoons.

"What are the rules?"

Beth stares at me, "no parties, no pot, and no burning down the house."

"Good girl."

Alfie looks at me, "You're just as beautiful in person as you are in the movie. Isn't she beautiful Beth?"

"Of course she is, stupid. She's my mom."

Alfie pushes her, "shut up, mouth breather."

"Broomstick with teeth."

"Nice nose, Owen Wilson."

She punches him in the arm, "I win."

"I should flick your nose."

"Do it and die."

I clap my hands, "stop it."

They mutter an apology as I move to sit on the chair watching Itchy and Scratchy which was turned into a show a few years after the Simpsons ended. It's basically twenty-two minutes of random and constant violence. I don't really like it but Charlie doesn't watch it and Beth is desensitize to most things so I let it go. The cat gets disemboweled as the doorbell rings and Beth pauses it so I get a nice view of his guts hanging out. She nudges Alfie who goes into the kitchen and Beth goes to the door and opens.

"Hi, I'm here for Quinn Fabray."

Beth steps to the side, "come in."

I watch Rachel walk in wearing a very tight white dress that's open at the chest and wearing strappy white shoes, her hair falls like beautiful ropes and I want to rip her clothes off of her right now.

"Have a seat." Beth gives her a super sweet smile, "right there."

Rachel gives me a look as she goes to the couch, "okay."

"Drinks!" Alfie walks in holding a tray of wine glasses as he sits beside Rachel, "don't worry. It's just grape juice."

Beth sits on the arm of the chair beside me and puts her arm around my shoulders.

"What are your intentions with my mother?" Beth pulls me close to her as she sits beside me in the recliner.

Rachel crosses her legs, "I intend to love her."

"Aw, how cute?" Beth drawls sarcastically, "you're not using her as a booty call?"

Alfie covers his face, "oh God."

"Of course not!" Rachel looks horrified before regaining her composure, "I love your mother and I've loved her for a very long time." She pauses to place her hand on Alfie's knee and he smiles a lot like Finn as he leans forward and gives an understanding nod, "I don't want to hurt her. I really just want to love her and I want her to love me."

Beth nods and moves over to the couch to sit beside Alfie, "I approve. It's not like you can knock her up. I'm fine with the brothers I have."

"Beth!"

She waves me off, "have her home at a decent hour."

Rachel kisses Alfie on the cheek then stands doing the same with Beth then she blows a kiss to Charlie stopping him from hugging her with paint colored hands. I kiss the kids while successfully avoiding Charlie's hands.

"Give him a bath and make him something to eat other than spaghetti."

"Take out it is."

I close the door and Rachel rolls her eyes as she opens the passenger side door me.

"God that girl is annoying."

I smile, pressing my lips to hers, "So I've heard."

[][][][]

The first date Rachel ever took me on she went all out. She rented a small cabin, using all of her birthday money plus a two year advance, and decorated the walkway with Christmas lights and dyed yellow and pink rose petals. When we went inside the living looked like a giant blanket fort, a circle bed hung from the ceiling, there were plastic candles because she said that wax candles could cause a fire, and she had set up a picnic for us. We didn't make love but we got very, very close. There was equal panic that made us stop and cuddle instead. That was just as good, though if I knew at the time what I know now about Rachel her tongue I would have tried way harder. I told Rachel that once and she just laughed at me because she said it was absurd idea because hadn't used Google or practiced on a peach. I wouldn't let her eat peaches around me for a long time after that. Or pudding cups. Rachel has an incredibly long tongue, that's all I'm going to say.

She pulls into the parking lot of a small building that's set up like a café in post-world war II Paris. With little tables around the outside and candles in the center. Rachel gets out and steps around to open the door for me. She helps me out and places her lips to the back of my hand.

"Are they open?"

"Of course they are," She looks at me, "I'm Rachel Berry, when am I not prepared."

I smile, "about eleven years ago when you forgot to take your birth control."

"Ha fucking ha. It wasn't funny when Finn said it, it's not funny when you say it."

I kiss her on the cheek as she leads me over to the door and pulls it open.

"Why is it empty?"

She smiles at me, "I booked every table. Privacy, baby, privacy. Retired or not, you're America's Sweetheart."

"Welcome!" A man with a thin mustache and bad French accent walks up, "we've been waiting for you."

We follow him and all the tables are gone and there's only one table in the middle underneath a crystal chandelier that sparkles when the lights hit it. Rachel pulls out my chair and pushes me in then she sits across from me. The thin man snaps and a waiter comes out with an ice bucket holding a bottle of wine. He sits it down on a small table then pulls out the wine, popping it open and fills our glasses before he sits the bottle down and walks off when the thin man behind him.

"Wow, just wow Rach."

She smiles at me, "do you like it?"

"I love it."

She smiles at me taking a drink from her glass and I watch the waiter come out with salads and sit them down before bowing again.

"I _love _Queen Atlantis." He smiles at me then looks at Rachel, "_And _Fanny Brice."

He hurries off and I shake my head as Rachel sits up proudly with a wide silly grin.

"When do we get menus?"

Rachel shakes her head, "no, baby. I planned everything. You just sit there and look beautiful."

"God, I love you." I smile at her, "so much."

She reaches for my hand and kisses it softly, "I love you too. I know it took us a long time to get here, a very long time, but maybe we were supposed to go through everything to get us here. This is our time, Quinn and nothing will come between us."

I lean over and kiss her before sitting back down.

"Someone is getting lucky tonight."

Rachel grins broadly, "Outstanding."

[][][][]

Thank you to members of the asexual community for giving me information and helping me through something personal as well.

.com

/2014/12/14/are-you-still-asexual-or-aromantic-if/

This article also helped quite a bit for anyone interested or feeling as if they maybe asexual but are unsure. The entire blog is very helpful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **This is thirty

**Rating: **R for adult situations and drug use

**Tagline: **And you thought being 16 was bad

**Summary: **Rachel Berry made rash decisions in leaving Broadway and heading to L.A. to become a failed TV star. She ended up back at McKinley teacher Drama and coach Glee Club, funding the art programs with the money she made and heft donations from New Directions Alumni. She's not unhappy but she's not happy then Quinn Fabray rolls back into town with a teenage daughter, three year old son, and a job at McKinley.

**Universe Info: **Quinn and Puck never gave up Beth and raised her. She would be about fifteen if I'm correct if not...I meant to do it because it's AU. Quinn and Puck get a divorce before Quinn moves back to Lima. Rachel and Finn got married before Rachel went to college and he went to the military. Finn returned and moved in with Rachel and Kurt, Rachel became pregnant shortly after her nineteenth birthday. Finn became a stay at home dad while Rachel was at school then when she hit Broadway. Finn passed away from a mysterious illness when their son was seven months old.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Lauren it is so not weird. I look for your name in every story I write because I look forward to your reviews

**A/N: **Quinn has the photos with Finn because there are mostly pictures of him with Beth and even though he's an ex he was still her friend. It would be more inappropriate to have pictures of them as a couple but that isn't the case. I also believe that Quinn is very much like her mom in an unfortunate way when it comes to Puck. Even as a grown woman her daddy issues are wrapped up in Puck in a pretty bow but I think you'll like Rachel's reaction.

**A/N: **I misspelled casualty. I did mean to use "casualty of war" using the definition; "a person or thing being affected by event or situation" not referring to someone actually getting injured in a war or an accident. Sorry for not being clearer with that.

**A/N: **Every time Finn and Rachel broke up, minus 'Roots before Branches' is still canon. In my head canon for this he goes to New York with her, and the in between time of their relationship is Faberry. The Finchel break-ups will be longer in time for the sake of this story and the development of Rachel and Quinn's relationship over the years. We will learn more about Faberry as time goes on. Venturing into college a few times.

**A/N: **We will see more of Puck in this chapter with Beth and maybe Quinn. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I know my writing style can be a little hard to follow but I'm trying to work on it =]

[][][][]

**Rachel POV**

**Sunday**

After the best date of my life I wasn't having a good morning and not because Charlie demanded to sleep with us and somehow ended up with his feet in my face, it's not because I was awaken by the sounds of screams and chainsaws, and it's not because Quinn screamed because Charlie surprised her by jumping out of the fridge. It's because Quinn asked me to check her text and I saw one from Noah saying, _'Good morning, beautiful. I would really like to see you today.' _I replied, as Quinn, and get his address and where the hideaway key is. Apparently Kitty is in New York doing some press for some shit movie she did before getting a role in _Space_: _A Galaxy Lost _which is supposed to be Noah's next great movie. I deleted the messages and told Quinn she didn't have any. Of course Beth caught me because the child is a freaking ninja and she sees and hears everything that's going on. I could have sworn that she was downstairs but no she was walking into the room to tell us she was starting her first day at Sam's comic book store to take one of Quinn's credit cards to buy lunch. It's kind of like we silently understood each other because she just nodded at me and didn't mention anything to Quinn when she got out of the shower Beth just said her goodbyes and left.

I park in the driveway and walk up to the fake bird feeder and open it to take out the key. I unlock the door and walk inside, pushing it closed. I can smell pancakes, bacon, and eggs so I walk into the kitchen and just lean in the doorway watching Noah cook. I cross my arms and don't say a word just watching him closely and resisting the urge to stab him in the back of the head with my keys or call his name and mace him.

"Baby mama?" He turns around and stops, "Rachel, Quinn invited you?"

I shake my head, "She's not here. You kissed my girlfriend, Noah."

"You're fucking my wife, Rachel."

"I'm pretty sure that's not true." I stand up straight, "she sent me a picture messaged of her smiling beside the finalized document."

He walks toward me, "you know she loves me more than she could ever love you."

"You're delusional, Noah. It's really pathetic that you think Quinn is that stupid."

He rolls his eyes, "We're too old to keep doing this."

"Then **stop **acting like a child."

He takes out his phone and answers it, his tone changing into friendly as he says the name of a studio exec that I remember meeting. We've done this before. Finn and I broke up quite a bit in high school, way more than she and Noah. She was either with me, single, or Noah was trying. She didn't give him a real chance until senior year when Finn and I became engaged. It was odd, going to see her while she was living with Noah, before they got together when she had a bed in Beth's room. She was always moving out because he was always bringing girls home or they were always fighting, it was always worse when we started dating. But I learned a lot more about competition competing with Noah for Quinn's affections than I ever did in any other contest.

"You're only with her because Finn is dead." Noah walks into the room, "if he was around you would still be married to him and have a punch of clumsy giants and tiny Jewish princesses running around while he ran _his _glee club."

I look at him, "That may very well be true, I don't know. But I do know that in any universe you're not good enough for her and that she settled for you."

"We've been together for fifteen years."

"No, you've been raising a child for fifteen years. You were nothing more than Beth's father."

He sits down, "you're ruining my family!"

"You ruined your family!" I finally lose my temper, "stop blaming everyone else for your problems! You think you're the only that's lost someone? I'm sorry about your mother and I know that the world is so much darker without Finn in it but it doesn't give you a license to be an asshole."

He glares and stares away so I move to sit on the coffee table so I'm in front of him and I grip his face, turning it into my direction.

"You need to grow the **fuck **up. You need to sober up and you need to be a better father. And if you _ever _in your miserable life call Beth a train wreck again I will kick your nuts into your stomach." I stand up and start walking to the door, "oh," I turn around, "if you kiss my girlfriend again you're going to wish all I did was kick your nuts into your stomach."

I storm out, slamming the door and it feels good. I look at my watch, I'm only twenty minutes late for glee practice when means I'll only be forty minutes early instead of an hour. I walk down to my car and slide into the driver's seat and start heading toward the school. I just hope practice goes a lot smoother.

[][][][]

It's going a little smoother with Lila running the girl's dance lesson and Matty helping with the boys. Duke is practicing scales with Michele since they both have a solo in the second number. I decided to give the closer to Matty and Beth, I like their chemistry and Beth doesn't ham it up nearly as much as Michele. I cringe when I think if my faces were as bad and behavior was as extreme. It was. I was an annoying child. I apologize to Will every time I see him.

"You guys move like you're sinking in quicksand. Five minute break."

I listen to them mutter how much they hate me as they fall to the stage out walk out the side door. Matty pulls his shirt off and ties it around his head as he jumps down and walks over the first two roles to crawl into a seat me.

"What's up, Miss B?"

I look at him, "you're doing a very good job, Matty."

"Thanks." He raises his hand as Andy throws him a bottle of water, "he's going to be just like that one armed pitcher just blind, ya know?"

I nod, "right. What can I do for you?"

"Right, where's Beth? I was going to text her but I forgot to charge my phone." He smiles, "she's okay right."

I smile at his concern, "she's fine. Her nose is fine, she's still pretty bruised but she's fine."

"That's great." He stands up, "The show must go all over the place, right?"

I just nod, the kids are always quoting the pictures on the wall. I make it a point to them all who they are and how important were to the arts program in this school. I remember Artie saying how no one would know who they are and I just can't let that happen. Not while I'm still here.

"Slow down."

I look over my shoulder as Quinn walks down the aisle while Charlie runs right for the stage then right to the guitar starting to make noise. I watch Matty take the guitar from him and sit on the ground getting Charlie to sit beside him. There's a divide in my group; Duke and Michele along almost everyone else at one side while Matty, Lila, Heather, and Andy sit on the other side. I blame Duke and Michele, I'm not sure what to do about it.

Quinn sits down and kisses me on the cheek, "hey baby, how's it going?"

"They're so talented." I place my head on her shoulder, "How are you?"

She rests her cheek against the top of my head, "I'm alright. Had a long talk with Charlie about no longer drawing on the walls and putting him in a private head start program so we can try and improve his social skills."

"Did you say it that way?"

"No, in a way." She starts playing with my fingers, "I said in a way that he can understand. He's very happy. Can you believe it? My baby is happy about leaving me."

I laugh and she moves, sitting up, and punches me in the arm lightly. I smile and lean over pressing my lips against her cheek.

"He needs to be around people his own age. His best friends are eleven and fifteen."

She pouts, "He panics so bad around large crowds some times. What if he has a panic attack?"

"Sweetie," I place my hand on her knee, "if he panics we can pick him up and if he doesn't we can pick him up. After school."

I hold my megaphone up and press the button letting the horn echo so they can start practicing again. I turn Quinn's face toward mine and kiss her lips softly.

"I love you." She stands up, "I'll see you at home. Are you staying the night?"

I smile, "Of course."

I lean my head back and pucker my lips and she leans down kissing me before walking away. I watch her pick up Charlie and leave the auditorium. I turn back to the stage and cringe as the group tries to do the dance together. I bring the megaphone to my lip and stand up.

"I have never been more pained in my life and I gave birth in a taxi!"

Sue Sylvester would be proud of me.

[][][][]

**Beth POV**

**Sunday Afternoon**

My job is pretty sweet, I'm in charge because Sam is like my uncle and I'm the only one here besides the small group of nerds standing in the corner around the new releases. I swivel around in my chair as I read the newest issue of Superman written by Sam himself. It's the best job in the world, I work a few days a week, I get paid to read comics, and when Sam isn't here I'm boss. Sam isn't here, he left for Ireland after giving me a quick three hour training. He gave me the keys and told me his wife would handle the payroll because he wouldn't be back for a month because he's filming some Indie movie about hipster Clark Kent. It sounds lame but if it's anything like this comic it'll be the best thing about Superman since the first movies. I put the magazine down as the group of basement dwellers come to pay then leave. I smile and look toward the clock before going over to the door to close it up and to count out my drawer. When I start to lock the door my dad walks up and holds a super big gulp cup and a box of donuts. I sigh and open the door letting him come in and he doesn't smell like liquor when I hug too tight. I step back and close the door, twisting the lock all the way around then I pull down the black shade. I take the cup and go behind the counter to start counting out the drawer. 

"Hey kiddo, your mom told me you were working here. I went by the house looking for you."

I look at him, "thank you for the drink."

I take a long sip before going back to counting, separating the bills and the coins because it makes me feel better. He leans on the counter and opens the box taking out a powdered jelly filled donut. I put the money in a pouch then print out a receipt and sign it.

"What do you want?"

He sighs, "I'm sorry for being a dick."

"Daddy, you are a dick." I look at him and take a donut out, "But I'm not mad at you for that."

I hold the donut in my mouth and grab the money bag then the slushy and walk to the back room. I put down the cup and unlock the safe and toss the money inside and shut it with my elbow. I sit down on a chair and he sits across from me putting the donuts down. Dad and I have a lot of problems, we argue a lot, he gets mad at me, and I get mad at him but I love him so much. The good things about daddy far outweigh the bad, I once had this really bad ear infection and I almost went deaf. Daddy came all the way home from Australia with a stuff koala and stayed in bed with me until I was better. Yeah, there are few times when he's been MIA or when he's broken his promises but I know that if I can't go to mom I can go to daddy or I use to. Now, I don't know. He thinks I'm a train wreck and that hurts more than anything else, not to mention he's always hurting mom when she doesn't deserve it. Mom isn't a bad person and she doesn't deserve to catch the shit storm of daddy being moody.

He looks at me, "hey, look at me." He smiles when I look at him, "I'm sorry for calling you a train wreck. I shouldn't have done that. You're a great kid, I love you for who are and I wouldn't change a thing about you."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I don't have a reason."

I angrily wipe my eyes, "You said it to hurt mom! Why do you want to hurt her more? What did she ever do to you?"

He runs his fingers over his hair and I sigh as I reach across the table dusting the powder off his forehead.

"I didn't…I didn't think we would really divorce." He puts his hand up to stop me from talking, "I know, it's stupid. We weren't happy but we were family and I never wanted you or Chuckie to come from a broken home."

I look at him, "Daddy, you and mommy keep trying to keep me and Charlie from coming from a broken home but I'd rather you guys be divorced than miserable."

"I'm a fuck up, kiddo."

"Yeah, you're a huge fuck up and you piss me off and you piss off mommy but we love you." I smash my donut in his face, "And we're even now."

He smiles at me and I grin back, I have the best daddy. I know I do. I just know it.

"You still love me, right?"

He walks around the table and knells down in front of me, "I love you, and I will always love you. You're my baby girl." He kisses the tip of my nose, "come on, I'll take you home."

I get up and grab my drink as he grab the donuts and we go out the backdoor. If he was anyone else I wouldn't even bother trying to forgive him. But a girl needs a dad, if not I could end up with some serious daddy issues. Just ask my mom.

I get in the car as my dad puts my bike in the trunk then gets behind the wheel and pulls off starting to head down the street. I toss the top of my slushy out of the window and start to drunk the donut into the slushy, laughing as he makes a face.

"So, your mom's girlfriend stopped by this morning. Lost her shit on me and threatened to kick my nuts into my stomach."

I smirk, "That's my line. Why'd she do that?"

"Uh, I may have sent a flirty message to your mom. I didn't really mean anything by it, I was just being me."

I slurp my drink, "I don't know, daddy, if you were hitting on my girlfriend I'd be pretty pissed off."

"I'm going into outpatient rehab so I can get the drinking under control." He looks at me, "I just wanted to let her know."

I lean over and kiss his cheek, "see? You're already doing better. Now we just need to kill Pussy."

"Kitty and stop it. I know you don't like her and you don't have to. All I ask is that you be the bare minimum of respectful."

I scoff as I start eating another donut thinking about my options, I don't have to do anything because at the end of the day no one is going to be mad at me for hating the woman that kicked the last leg of foundation from under my parents. They could have had a civil divorce or they could have worked it out but we'll never know.

"Daddy," I look at him as he pulls into the driveway, "I think that by Thanksgiving we can be sitting around the table together. You know? Not Pussy. But me, Chuckie, Alfie, mommy, Rachel, and you."

He smiles, "And what about Kitty?"

"You won't even be with her by Thanksgiving. Come on, daddy." I get out the car and close the door then lean in the window. "You know as well as I do Kitty is a cheap knock off of mommy and the sooner you accept that the sooner you can begin your recovery. I love you."

He laughs, "I love you too, kiddo."

As he pulls off Rachel pulls up and gets out of the car, coming over to stand beside me. I look at him, pushing my hair back staring until daddy is out of view,

"Reign it in, Rach. He was here for me."

Her expression changes from anger to excitement, "how did it go?"

"Fine, we're best friends again. Where's Alfie?"

"He's with his grandma. " She reaches out and moves her fingers over my cheek, "you're healing up so well. Your mom broke her nose once and her entire face was bruised for over two weeks."

I move my head, "stop it, it _hurts._"

"Don't whine, Beth. Come on, let's going inside."

"Wait," I stop her, "I just want to say I'm sorry for being such an ass to you at first. I had to be sure you weren't just trying to finger my mom and leave. But I can tell you love her as much as she loves you and that's what matters and you're not so bad yourself."

Rachel smiles at me, putting her hand to her chest, "that was the sweetest and most vulgar apology I've ever gotten."

"It's a Puckerman gift, Rach." I start walking toward the door, "we're fucking poets."

[][][][]

Matty comes over and we're lying in my bed watching a movie with the door cracked, my mom insisted and she's been bringing up cookies and milk and napkins and she just brought up sandwiches. Matty looks incredibly happy about all of the food, I gave him my sandwich and told him that she'd be back up soon with apple juice and she came right up with apple juice. I heard Rachel tell her to knock it off and I'm glad for it. What does she think I'm going to do? Matty is really nice and really understanding. He doesn't try anything and I can lie on his back and he told me I could do it any time I want. I wanted to put my head on his chest but my mom came in while my hand was on his chest and we were looking at each other. I was just asking him if I could put my head on his chest he really, really, wanted me to but I made him roll on his stomach instead. This way we both win.

"You weigh nothing."

I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my chin on his head, "You have really soft hair."

"Thanks."

We don't say much, we just lie together and I like it. It's very comfortable, the silence isn't awkward and I don't feel the need to constantly be a smart ass around him. The door opens again and Rachel comes into the room and walks over grabbing the cookie and sandwich plate then the glasses, putting them all on a tray.

"Beth, you're giving your mom a heart attack."

"Oh yeah?" I sit up with a smile, "close the door and we're going to jump in the bed while I scream obscenities."

Matty shakes his head quickly, "we are not your mom owns a gun."

"Fine, big baby." I start rubbing his shoulders, "tell her to knock it off."

Rachel walks to the door, "Just don't drink any wine coolers."

I watch Rachel leave the room and I look at Matty until he looks over his shoulder at me with a smile.

"Are you hiding wine coolers, Matthew?"

He grins wider, "How did you know?"

I move and get out the bed as he sits up and takes his phone out, standing up slowly.

"I have to go," He slides into his shoes, "my mom's plane just landed."

I nod, "what does your mom do?"

"I don't know." He answers honestly, "I think she was in Europe or Japan or something. I think she consults."

It makes me sad when I see his eyes go blank before he looks in the mirror starting to tuck his shirt in. Matty doesn't dress like most of the other football players, his shirts are always tucked in and his jeans are always neatly pressed, and he wears a tie every Monday and Friday. I think it's very cute, I've never thought that someone who looks likes their mom dresses them would be cute but he is.

"Do you want to come back for dinner?"

He smiles, "if I can, sure."

He steps close to me and I feel nervous so I take a step back. He takes both of my hands softly giving me one of his smiles as he laces or fingers.

"I just want to kiss you on the cheek. Is that okay?"

I nod slowly, "Y-yes…yes…okay that's okay…yes."

He laughs as he leans in letting his lips brush against my cheek before pressing a soft kiss against my skin.

"See, harmless?" He smiles at me, "like a koala."

I just watch him and follow him down the stairs, keeping his hand in mine with our fingers laced together. We walk to the door and he opens it then turns back to me to lean down and kiss my cheek again.

"I'll call you tonight."

I smile at him, "Okay."

I watch him walk across the yard and get into his car before I close the door and lean against it.

"She's so cute when she has a crush."

I glare at my mom and Rachel, "You really know how to ruin a moment. Jerk offs."

"Go to your room." My mom points up the stairs.

Rachel shakes her head, "send her to our room, there's nothing fun in there."

"Go to our room."

I mock them as I go upstairs. I'm going loosen the screws in mom's bed so it falls apart on them because they're jerk offs.

[][][][]

**Alfie POV**

**Sunday**

I love hanging out with my grandma, she's pretty cool and Burt is really nice to me. He hugs me way too much and I love their dog, they named him Finn which is kind of weird but I like him. He's a huge dog, he looks like a bear and he runs sideways. I've seen him run into doors and roll down the steps. He's the greatest but he's really hard to walk because I'm so skinny and he's so big, he really ends up walking me. I stumble down the street as a truck pulls up and it's Duke Anderson. I watch him pull over and get out the car, running his fingers over his hair.

"What's up, Alf?" He smiles at me, "cute dog."

I look at him, "What do you want?"

Beth doesn't like The Duke because he kissed her and she didn't like it and since I'm her brother I don't like him either, not to mention he kissed her without asking. Beth told me to never kiss a girl without asking first and that sounds like really good advice to me.

"I wanted to talk to Beth…can you give her a letter for me?"

I shake my head, "nope."

"Why not? I thought we were friends, dude."

I put my hand against his chest and I push him, "Because you kissed her and she didn't want you to, she doesn't like you."

He walks close and I squeeze my eyes shut while holding the leash tighter. I've never been hit before and he looks like he wants to hit me.

"Hey!"

I open my eyes watching a big black SUV pull up on to the sidewalk and Beth's dad gets out of the car. He walks up to Duke and pushes him roughly against the truck and sneers in his face.

"Tell me why I shouldn't throw your punk ass over a bridge?"

I hold grandma's dog in place, "he's underage, sir. I think you'll go to jail."

"Get in the car." He releases Duke, "go home, next time I won't be so nice."

I put the dog in then I get in the car watching as Mr. Puckerman pokes The Duke in his chest over and over before walking over. He gets in and looks at me as he backs off the sidewalk.

"Thanks Mr. Puckerman, I was trying to take Finn home so I can show mom and maybe convince her that we can have a dog."

He looks at me, "You don't have to call me that. What the hell were you thinking pushing someone twice your size? You're lucky I was over here dropping off Beth's bike."

"I had to, I was defending Beth's honor."

"Did he do something to my little girl?"

I smile at how angry he looks but I don't say anything because if Beth wants him to know then I guess she'll tell him. When he pulls up Beth is sitting on the roof smoking and holding a book in her hands. I get out and grab the dog by his collar to hold him in place.

"Beth! Look!"

She looks over the top of the book, "MOM!"

I watch her jump up and run across the roof and jump into the tree. It doesn't long for her to come running from around the house and over to the dog. She jumps on top of dog so I jump on top of them and start rolling around in the yard. When the door opens I watch Charlie squeal and run right up to us and jump onto Beth's back. This is the best day of my life, there's nothing like blind happiness while playing with a dog. This kid I go to school with is always talking about how much he hates his brother and sister, I don't see how he can hate them because having a brother and sister is the greatest thing in the world.

"Get out of the grass." Quinn walks up, "Get up off the ground."

I sit up, "Quinn, this is Finn. See how awesome he is? Can we have a dog?"

"We?" Quinn raises an eyebrow, "ask your mother."

Beth sits up, "I want a dog. Charlie, you want a dog?"

"Yeah!"

Quinn sighs, "We can go tomorrow and look for a dog."

"Baby, a pet is reward. Make them earn it." My mom walks by us, "Off the ground."

Charlie and I get up as she goes over to Noah starting to talk to him quietly. Quinn starts going over to them then stops looking over her shoulder.

"Go in the house."

Beth stands slowly, keep her eyes on them as she scoops up Charlie and puts him on her shoulder and starts walking into the house. I watch Noah, mom, and Quinn stand by the car talking to one another while my mom holds Quinn by the hand. I stop walking and just watch, waiting to see what's going to happen. Beth was really sad, very sad, and I hate seeing how sad she is.

Beth pokes her head out, "Hey, come in the fucking house."

I walk into the house and let the dog off the leash. Charlie runs up and grabs his collar and starts pulling him into the kitchen muttering about cereal. Beth sits down on the couch and I flop down beside her, she moves and puts her head in my lap while point the remote at the music player then turns it up. Charlie comes back in the living room and pours cereal into the floor then gets on all fours and starts eating beside the dog.

"Should we let him do that?"

Beth looks over, "Chuckie! What are you doing, boy?"

"'M a puppy." Charlie starts barking then eating the cereal again.

Beth closes her eyes, "I tried."

"You didn't." I smile as start moving my fingers over her hair, "how was work?"

She smiles, "It was great. Hey, I got you something."

Beth crawls over me and the arm of the couch and runs up the stairs then comes back down tossing me a brown bag then drops back into the same position. I open the page and pull out the newest issue of The Flash and almost jump up. I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"Thanks Beth!"

She smiles, "I just want to say thank you."

"For what."

She shrugs, rolling her eyes like I've asked her to solve world hunger, "For promising to stand by me."

"I love you."

She closes her eyes, "Blah, blah, blah," A small smile creeps on to her face, "love you too."

"What 'bout me?" Charlie looks up, "love me too."

I grin at him, "I love you too."

"Bethie?"

Beth glances at him, "I love you too, Squirt."

[][][][]

**Quinn POV**

Rachel and Noah are not friends anymore, their body language gives it away and the way their standing here arguing like I'm not here is a clear indication of that fact. I run my fingers over hair and cross my arms with my jaw clenched. This is not my idea of a family discussion.

"Rachel, go in the house."

"We're talking."

I kiss her cheek softly, "Go in the house and let me talk to him. Go. We left Beth in the house Charlie, Alfie, and a dog."

"Dammit."

I watch her walk inside and I listen to her start yelling as she closes the door. Rachel is stricter than me and Puck combined, Beth needs that and so does Charlie. I don't want them to grow up reckless and wild because I let them get away with murder. I look at Puck and get into the car as he walks around gets behind the steering wheel. We sit in silence until he turns on the radio and turns the music up, a trick we use to use so we could argue in the car while Beth played in the yard. I look toward him and he keeps staring down before raising his head and looking at me.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care." I rub the back of his head, "You need help, Noah."

He nods, "Yeah, I told Bethie about rehab. Outpatient and I just want to come let you guys know. I'll be in town for a few more months…I just…I want to be part of my family."

"Noah," I speak softly letting my fingers move in his hair, "you are part of this family but you will _never _be my husband again. And I will _never _be your wife again but you're the father of my children and they love you."

I put my hands on either side of his face and hold his head in place to stop him from looking down at the ground. I move my thumbs over his cheeks and lean in kissing the top of his nose softly.

"I love you, okay? No matter how much I want to hate you I do love you and I will be here for you but I can't control Rachel if you kiss me again."

He smiles a little bit, "I love you too, baby mama. I promise I will not get on the Jewish spitfires bad side again."

"I should go see what Rachel is so angry about." I get out the car and close the door then lean in the window looking at him, "Chuckie starts school on Monday. Vander Academy. Kitty is not invited."

He smiles, "I'll be there."

I turn around and walk to the house and open the door to the sight of Charlie lying on the floor on top of the dog, Beth watching TV with her head in Alfie's lap, Alfie reading a comic book, and Rachel muttering to herself while sweeping cereal into the dustpan.

"What happened?"

Rachel looks at me, "They let Charlie pour cereal into the floor and eat it with the dog."

"I tried to stop him, didn't I Alf?"

He nods, not looking up from the comic, "she made a very valiant effort."

"Valiant."

"Mommy on TV."

I look at the screen as I float across the ocean on a sheet of ice as the trailer dances from scene to scene the closer the special Directors cut release which makes each movie about four hours long. I _hate _Apocalypse Forever, it's the best career decision I ever made and one of the greatest movies of all time but I'm honestly so sick of it. I'm sure Elijah Wood is sick of still getting called Frodo, I'm equally sick of being called Queen Atlantis.

"Okay, pause that." I walk around and sit in the recliner, "we need to talk."

Beth pauses the show and sits up, running her fingers over her hair to look at me, she keeps her eyes on me and doesn't look away from me. It use to unnerve me when Beth would keep a steady gaze on me, when she was five was the first time she did and threw the worse temper tantrum I've ever seen. The older she got the more it went from being a warning about a temper tantrum to her just being ready to receive really bad news. I love it because it shows how strong she is, even when she's incredibly upset she holds my gaze until just can't.

"Come here, Chuckie." I stretch my arms out as he runs over and sits in my lap, I move my fingers over his hair, "so I talked to daddy and he's going to be checking into a special hospital to make him feel better."

Charlie looks at me, his curls failing into his face, "is daddy sick?"

"He's not bad sick," Beth looks at him as she moves to the floor and scoots over to my legs and places her face against my thigh, "he's a different kind of sick."

Charlie looks at Beth, "what you mean?"

"Baby boy," I speak as he looks in my direction, "it means that daddy's favorite drink is hurting him."

He put his thumb in his mouth, "Daddy's gonna stop his favorite drink?"

"Yeah, you know what that means?" Beth leans up on her knees, "Daddy is going to be nice all the time now."

He looks at Beth then at me with wide hopeful eyes, "Is that true?"

"Yes."

Charlie moves to Beth who picks him up as she stands, he wraps his legs around her waist, and she places her hand on the back of his head as she looks at me.

"You promise…he promises…right mommy?"

I inhale when she calls me "mommy" for the first time in nine years, "Right."

She smiles and walks to the basement door then stops and looks over at Alfie slowly raising an eyebrow. He stands and grabs the dog by his collar starting to pull him over, Beth let's Alfie go down first then Beth walks down, closing the door softly. Rachel leans over the chair and wraps her arms around my neck starting to kiss my cheek.

"Are you okay?"

I bring my hand up to hold her hands, "my kids are way too grown up."

"Most kids are." She moves around to sit in my lap, "Kids are very receptive to their surroundings, you know? They're like dogs. They can pick up things we think we can hide from them."

I lean my head against her before I let her take my face in her hands and starts kissing me all over my face stopping at my lips.

"I love you. Those kids are going to be just fine. Okay? They have an amazing mom and they'll have an amazing dad again soon."

I smile at her, "did you hear Beth? She called me mommy."

"I heard that. She's so cute." Rachel smiles, "come on, let's go cook dinner. I was thinking of maybe making something Beth will actually eat for once."

I get up with her and wrap my arms around her, pulling her back to my front. I press a kiss to her cheek, holding her body close to mine.

"Maybe, doubt it though." I smile as I pull her closer to me, "But you try and that's so cute."

She looks over her shoulder, "You're lucky you're cute."

[][][][]

Matthew comes the door wearing black jeans with a white long sleeve button down shirt tucked in and a skinny tie. He's a very handsome young man, very tall, and I can see why my little Bethie likes him so much. He moves his hand from behind his back and holds up flowers. I take them and move aside as he steps into the living room.

"Beth doesn't like flowers," He starts with a smile, "but I figured she wouldn't mind if I said they were for the table."

I smile him, "That's a good idea."

Beth hurries down the steps wearing a white dress that clings to her with a yellow ribbon around her waist and her platinum hair is held in place with a headband. She looks beautiful and she doesn't even notice me. She walks by me and stands in front of Matthew reaching for his hand.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Her head tilts to the side, "You look nice, Matthew."

"So do you Beth."

I watch them just look at each other as they go upstairs, I roll my eyes and wonder if I ever gave Rachel the same look around my mom and I know I did. I remember the first time Rachel came over for dinner as my girlfriend, we stood in front of the door holding hands and making lovey eyes for at least ten minutes. My mom had the hardest time accepting it and took a very long time for her to even be more than just civil to Rachel. She invited Finn over for several meals and even Puck a few times, somewhere between Finn eating his food and having no idea he was on a date and Puck not hiding his sexual desire my mom decided that she liked Rachel much better even if her energy made her uncomfortable. Though I can honestly say that I'm pretty sure mom preferred to catch me with mussed hair around Finn versus her walking in and seeing me on top of Rachel with my head under her sweater. She said that seeing me as the aggressive almost gave her a heart attack….

"Open the door!" Just in case.

I hear a knock on the door so I call Rachel in and give her the flowers to put on the table before I go over and open the door. I look at The Duke standing there in jeans and a t-shirt looking unimpressive in his attractive stance. I look at him, raising an eyebrow because last time I checked my daughter hated him.

"What?"

He smiles in a stupid way, "Is Beth here?"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to her."

"She's not here."

"Baby, I have extra icing guess where you can lick it off?"

I blush, "Rachel!"

"That's an acceptable answer but I'm looking for body parts."

I put my hand on my forehead, "Rachel, please."

"Fine! I'll come show you." She walks in with her skirt around her finger before she drops it, "Duke!"

He looks very stiff, "I…I swear I'm not thinking about it!"

"Go home, Duke." I start to close the door then stop, "And if this gets around school I'll ruin you."

I close the door and turn around to glance at Rachel's bright red cheeks.

"You know he's going to fiddle with himself in the car right?"

Rachel grimaces, "Why didn't you say he was in here?"

"I thought you could take a hint." I smile at her and press my lips against hers, "I bet an orgasm The Duke will be back right when dinner is served."

Rachel grins at me, "I see that and I raise you two."

[][][][]

"I hate that shit eating grin."

I smile as Rachel whispers in my ear while sitting my plate in front of me before moving to give everyone including The Duke a plate. I knew it was going to happen because this happened with Puck and Rachel in the eleventh grade when Rachel came over for dinner. There was a mysterious knock while Rachel I were making out then the door slammed. As soon we came downstairs for dinner the knock came again and there he was, standing there with a cocky grin and holding Beth and my mom wasn't going to push him out with her granddaughter in his arms. Dinner was awkward for everyone but me and Beth, we had fun but my mom was swirling her drink around muttering about wine while Rachel and Puck were fake friendly. Finn and I use to sit together in glee with Beth and laugh at them, Finn was so in love with Rachel but he was surprisingly mature about our relationship and it never put a dent in our friendship. It did sophomore year but a large part of that was me getting pregnant by his best friend and lying to him about it. But over that summer while Puck was being an asshole and leaving me to raise Beth alone I saw a lot of Finn. He was so good with Beth. I wish he could see her now. He would be so proud.

"Mother, why is The Duke here?"

I shrug, "I don't know, dear. He's not a friend of mine."

"He must be, _I _didn't invite him in." She glares at me, "You invited him in."

I look at her, "well, he wouldn't get off the porch. What would you have me do?"

"Shoot him. Obviously."

Alfie, Matty, and even Rachel start laughing. I don't laugh and neither does Beth and Charlie is too busy with his face in his plate. I listen to the door open so I look over my shoulder watching Brett and Ben run into the room and sit at two empty chairs followed by Britt who pulls a chair up then Santana saunters into the room hanging up her phone.

"The boys broke our oven." Santana runs her fingers over her hair, "what did you and Hobbit Berry make for dinner?"

Rachel glares at her, "We're thirty years old, Santana. Stop calling me _that_. Italian turkey Sausage, peppers, and onions and tofu shrimp scampi."

Santana sits down and Rachel starts making their plates while Beth glares at The Duke who is blissfully enjoying his meal, even though it's the tofu because Beth wouldn't let him have any sausage and peppers because it's hers.

The Duke looks up, "This is really amazing you guys."

"Why are you in my house?!" Beth shouts at him, "get out!"

"I just wanted to say sorry for kissing you but…you kissed me back."

Beth starts laughing, "that is a sorry….kids cover your ears….that is a sorry **fucking **apology. Leave."

Matthew stands and walks over grabbing him by the back of his shirt and jerks him roughly until he stands. The Duke tries to get free but Matthew just takes him to the door.

Santana shakes her head, "never a dull moment."

"Go crawl on your broom." Beth glares at her then stands up, "I'm done."

Beth leaves the room and Alfie follows her then Charlie then Brett and finally Ben. I roll my eyes and just poke at my food as Santana starts eating.

"These family dinners are the greatest."

I give her the finger, "Sit on it, Santana."

"Uhh Quinn, Duke is gone." Matthew stands there, "would you like for me to clear the table?"

I smile at him, "You're such a sweet boy. I can take care of it later. I'm not sure Beth is still in the mood for company but you're welcomed to try."

"Oh," He holds his phone up and shakes it, "she said she'll call me later." He looks toward Santana, Brittany, and Rachel, "it's been a pleasure seeing you again. It was quite eventful."

Matthew nods his head before walking away and I watching my girlfriend and two best friends swoon over him. Santana runs her fingers over her hair, licking her lips.

"He is so handsome." Santana fans herself, "Beth's boyfriend? Does your daughter get down with the swirl?"

I laugh picking up my wine glass, "Shut up, Santana. I think she likes him and he is beautiful."

"Beautiful is one way of putting handsome son of a bitch." Santana adds, pushing her plate away and grabbing another one and putting sausage and peppers on it, "stop serving people tofu Rachel, no one wants to eat it."

"Alfie likes it."

"Alfie didn't have….babe where are you going?"

Brittany leans down and kisses Santana, "I'm going to talk to Beth. I'm good at it."

She squeezes my shoulder before going upstairs. Brittany was around a lot, spending time with me and Beth. Beth took to Brittany quicker than I had ever seen her take to anyone. When Beth was about three or four she was getting better at remembering people and faces. She ran to Brittany and stayed by her side, any time she saw Brittany she was by her side. If Brittany moved then Beth moved and Brittany carried Beth until she was seven. Something that drove all of us crazy because Beth was already spoiled but she also expected to be carried everywhere for quite some time. Puck put a stop to it.

"I might eat all of this."

I look at Santana, "You're always eating my leftovers."

"I've never touched Rachel."

[][][][]

**Beth POV**

I watch the boys jump in my bed while Alfie plays catcher because one of them almost falls out because they keep getting to close to the edge of the bed. My door opens and I look at Brittany who puts her eyes on the bed until everyone stopped jumping then she smiled widely.

"Go play with mommy."

Brett jumps out the bed, "come on, mommy is so fun to play with."

Ben steps down then Charlie jumps out, falls, and rolls across the floor then jumps up and heads out the room. Alfie just stands there so I point towards the door and he smiles like a light just went off then happily leaves the room. Brittany closes the door then walks over and sits beside me on the floor so I place my head against her arm.

"I missed you."

She kisses the top of my head, "I missed you too. You're very hard to get ahold of."

"I'm a rolling stone." I hug her arm, "Is that really a song?"

"The Temptations. Papa was a rolling stone."

I smile, "You know everything."

"I've been telling people that for years." She places her face against the top of my head, "What happened?"

I sigh, "Do I have to tell you everything?"

"You tell me what you need help with."

I sit up and move to sit in front of her trying to figure out what she needs the most help with. I frown, biting my bottom lip then moved my fingers through my hair.

"I'm asexual." I look at her, "And it's so confusing because Matthew makes me want to just be as close to him as I'm capable of being with…like I want to kiss him but I'm really scared and I really like to cuddle with…but what if he meets someone that wants to kiss him and do all of that stuff?"

She gives me a soft expression, "I'm a unicorn."

"I know."

"It's okay being who you are and he seems like a very nice boy, I don't think he'll do that. If he does then you deserve someone better and patient enough to understand." She ducks her head with a smile to keep our gazes locked when I look down, "Look at me."

It takes me a second to do it but I do. I look at her and she leans up on her knees reaching forward to her put hands on either side of my face.

"You are beautiful, you are kind, and you are special." She moves her fingers over my hair slowly, "And any boy or girl will be the luckiest person in the world to feel that special connection with you."

I sniffle, "I'm not broken?"

"No, baby." She hugs me, "You are so far from broken. I promise that once you love yourself everything will fall into place. Everything."

I bury my face in the crook of her neck, "I always believe you."

"It's because I'm always right." She kisses my forehead, "me and Mighty Mouse."

[][][][]

I wake up at midnight and my mom is sitting on the couch drinking coffee and reading from a very thick packet that reminds me of a script. I go into the kitchen and grab my cereal then I come back in and sit beside her opening the box. When I was a kid I noticed that mom doesn't sleep very often at night so I would rig my alarm to flash a light in my room so I could wake up and go spend time with her. She use to make me go back to sleep but I would only go back to sleep if she would hold me. I place my head on her shoulder and look at the script on her lap.

"What are you doing?"

She sits down her mug and flips to the next page, "I'm reading, sweetie. Why are you awake?"

"Because you are. I thought you didn't want to act anymore."

"I'm not acting anymore. I'm just reading. This script was sent to me. It's really bad. I'm sorry for not shooting Duke."

I sit up and start eating from the box, "Then why are you reading it? It's fine. He really likes me and he thinks he can give me a half-assed apology because he's cute."

"Because someone I went to college with wrote it and they asked me to." She flips to the next page, "You should be the bigger person. Be the bare minimum of respectful. Give me that pen."

I reach forward and grab the red ink pen and hand it over to her. I watch her pull the top off with her teeth and I take it and put it on the coffee table as she starts writing on the script. She's always in English teacher mode.

I reach over her and take the mug to take a drink before putting it on the table, "Is it their first one? And I am doing that by not hitting him. He totally attacked Alfie or he tried."

"When?" She looks at me over her glasses, "Why didn't he say anything?"

"Because everyone in town knows you pulled a gun on the star football player." I scoot to the edge of the couch and pour cereal on to the table, "And when Alfie was on his way back with the dog."

She looks at me, "Are you going to handle it or should I?"

"I'll handle it, mom."

"Make him regret it without getting suspended."

I smile at her, "The principle really likes me. I'll be perfectly fine."

"She's much more understanding than she looks."

I close the box and sit it on the floor starting to eat the cereal separated in piles by color with a few of the mash-up colors off to the side. While I eat the blue pile of Crunch berries I smash the multi-colors because they're either too blue or too red or too purple with a splash of some random color on the side. I don't like it. I watch Rachel come down the steps and go into the kitchen, this time she's wearing one of mom's Yale shirts instead of just her underwear. She walks out with milk in one hand and a bag in the other. She walks over and puts the milk on the table and the bag beside me before curling up on the couch and lying against mom.

"What's with you two? Why are you always awake?"

"Beth's been doing this since she was little. She doesn't like me being awake alone."

I look at her, "I never said that."

"Yes you did. You were nine and you crawled into my lap and said, 'mommy, I don't like you being alone', and you've been doing it ever since. Same time every night." She smiles at me then at Rachel, "it's one of the last times she was really, really adorable. Minus the door swoon over Matthew."

I resist the urge to give her the finger because with Rachel around I get sent to my room a whole lot more than I use to. I don't think I was ever really sent to my room before Rachel. I turn around holding my milk in my hand, taking a long drink from the glass.

"Why haven't you moved in yet?" I lean back when she starts wiping milk off my face, "stop that."

Rachel grins at me then looks at mom, "why do we live separately?"

"I don't know Rachel, why do we live separately?"

I stare at them, "you're so annoying. Ask her."

"Beth, stop pushing." My mom nudges me with her foot, "We've been on one date."

I roll my eyes, "And it's like you guys never married someone else, you've been here every night, and Alfie has slowly been moving in anyway. You haven't even noticed because you've been here. Every day, all day."

I watch them stare at each other with these love sick smiles. I sweep the crunched cereal crumbs into the bag and stand up holding my milk in my grip. I take a long drink and wipe my eyes, I'm pretty sure the milk is a trick to make me sleepy because I always go to bed after it.

"I'm going to bed. I love you both as much as I hate your stupid loving faces." I hand Rachel the cup and she pulls me into a hug, "let me go."

She squeezes tighter laughing, "Love me! Love me Beth!"

"_Mom _stop it."

She freezes and I stand up, looking at her and mom's face. I nod and turn around going upstairs.

[][][][]

**Beth POV**

**Monday morning**

I sit on the roof outside my bedroom smoking a joint and avoiding the family scene in the kitchen. I called Rachel 'mom' and that was weird for me because I don't call anyone mom but mom. Besides, if I do call her 'mom' what will I call my mom? And why do I even like her at all? Why does she make me like at all? It's really, really annoying the things that dance around in my head about Rachel. I told Matty I would see him at school, he's been texting me and checking on me all night and all morning. He's the sweetest guy and he seems to really care about me.

"What are you doing out here?"

I look at Rachel, "You should be careful."

"If you can be up here, stoned, then so can I."

I watch her and move over to grab her when she almost falls, "Just stop."

"See, piece of cake."

I roll my eyes and sit back down as she carefully sits down and wraps her arms around her legs.

"I didn't have a mom when I was your age. I did meet her when I was your age and she decided that I didn't need a mom."

"Sounds like a bitch." I look at her, "What's your point?"

She rolls her eyes, "You're just as rude as your father."

"Grandma says I'm more like mom. Nana agreed with you though." I blow smoke out of my nose and put the joint out and hand it to her, "Stop staring at me. Take it."

She tears it open and lets it blow in the wind, "Why did you call me mom?"

"Don't know. Felt right. Accept it."

Rachel throws her arms around my neck, holding me close to her, "That makes me so happy. I love you Beth."

"Get off of me." I nudge her away, "You're alright. In very small doses."

She grins, "You love me. I just knew you would. I suggest telling your mother immediately. She is rather worried that you have no love for me. I suggest doing it through song, a show tune is always the best route to take."

"Oh my God." I cover my face, "if I say it back will you go away?"

She smiles at me, "No. And just think about it, soon we'll be living together and we can do all kinds of fun things together. We can do scales, warm-up, pitch match

I walk across the roof and jump into the tree then swing down. I walk around to the front of the house and stare at my mom as she grins at me.

"You look flustered." She looks up, "Rachel! Come on." She looks at me, "Isn't she great?"

"You need help."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **This is thirty

**Rating: **R for adult situations and drug use

**Tagline: **And you thought being 16 was bad

**Summary: **Rachel Berry made rash decisions in leaving Broadway and heading to L.A. to become a failed TV star. She ended up back at McKinley teacher Drama and coach Glee Club, funding the art programs with the money she made and heft donations from New Directions Alumni. She's not unhappy but she's not happy then Quinn Fabray rolls back into town with a teenage daughter, three year old son, and a job at McKinley.

**Universe Info: **Quinn and Puck never gave up Beth and raised her. She would be about fifteen if I'm correct if not...I meant to do it because it's AU. Quinn and Puck get a divorce before Quinn moves back to Lima. Rachel and Finn got married before Rachel went to college and he went to the military. Finn returned and moved in with Rachel and Kurt, Rachel became pregnant shortly after her nineteenth birthday. Finn became a stay at home dad while Rachel was at school then when she hit Broadway. Finn passed away from a mysterious illness when their son was seven months old.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Apocalypse Forever.

**Long Review Response: **I love long reviews. Basically; Puck never liked the idea of Faberry but Finn did accept the relationship rather begrudgingly at first but he did accept it because he loved Rachel and he loved being friends with Quinn. Around the time of Finn's death Quinn and Puck rekindle their relationship to something more serious than just co-parenting. But Quinn and Puck only date once during high school and went on a few dates. I will explain the break-up soon. The break up will be explained to Beth and Alfie which I think will be pretty interesting. Rachel was in love with Finn and if he had lived there is a chance they would still be together. Quinn and Puck were married and I think Puck was really in love with Quinn and Quinn just felt like she should be with Puck because he's Beth's father and she thought she would never get another chance with Rachel so she figured she would learn to love Puck in that way. Don't worry this chapter will explain way more in Faberry past. Beth is up to something but I can say that it's not all bad.

**Side note: **I am currently in the middle of fixing a few plot holes in earlier chapters. Sorry for any confusion.

[][][][]

**Beth POV**

**Monday Afternoon**

I have detention for paying the hockey team to lock The Duke in a trash can full of slushy. Worth it. I get to miss glee practice, which is wonderful because even though mom has convinced her to not have us up all night she's still a she beast and I kind of want to punch her. I mean detention sucks because Beiste is running detention today so I've been doing suicides, jumping jacks, and sit-ups for well over an hour now but I won't give in like everyone else and write lines. I hate writing lines, I'm from Hollywood working out is like breathing.

Coach Beiste blows her whistle, "Jumping jacks!"

I stop running and start doing the jumping jacks, it's not that hard and I think she's a little annoyed by the fact that I won't give up but I can tell that she's pretty impressed.

"Come here, Puckerman." She puts her hands on her waist, "I want to talk to you."

I walk over to her, "What's up Coach?"

"I'm gonna talk to you straight because that's how I talk to your dad. Sit." She sits down on the bench, "Sit."

I sit beside her, I've known Coach Beiste since I was a kid. My dad loves her and I was pretty positive that she was my grandma until I was told otherwise. I even called her that a few times and she was fine with it. I remember her coming to visit in California over the holidays and walking with dad on the red carpet. Daddy said that she saved his life and she's the best woman in the world. If she really did save my daddy then I agree with her.

"Are you mad at me?"

She grips my shoulder, "You almost crippled my star quarterback and got expelled. Why the hell did you do that?"

I sigh and start telling her everything from the beginning to the kisses to Alfie being stupid and trying to "defend my honor" and to last night. I look at her with my eyebrows raised then I look across the field. I run my fingers over my hair, grossed out by how sweaty I am but it's easy to deal with.

"Next time I'd rather you just punch the kid. Alright?" She smiles, laughing, "Go shower up. Rachel wanted you back in time to practice."

I stand up, "Dammit. What if I kick over that ball cart?"

"Then I guess you'll be missing glee practice."

I smile and run over to the cart to kick it over. I run my fingers through my hair and move to one end of the field waiting for her to blow her whistle for me to start running again. When she blows the whistle I take off running and it's much better than listening to Rachel yell about gallstones.

She blows the whistle twice, "Puckerman!"

I run over to her then I see my daddy and run full speed at him, tackling him to the ground. He doesn't smell like whiskey or cigarettes, he smells like a daddy. Weird combinations of cologne and motor oil, and that lingering scent of man. He stands up, holding me on his shoulder.

"Hey Shannon, you're looking good."

"Puckerman, so do you. Your kid is quite the troublemaker."

I lean up, "I resent that remark."

"Do you deny it?"

"That's not the point, daddy."

He lets me down, "Go shower and get to practice. I need to talk to Shannon."

"Nope, can't. This is detention."

"Alright pumpkin, just take these balls back and get in the showers." She blows her whistle, "Get on it."

I start running backwards, "I like you better when you're playing grandma!"

"That reminds me. I have brownies in the teacher's lounge for you."

I fist pump and shove the balls into the cart then start pulling it toward the locker room. You don't know awesome until Shannon Beiste is your grandma. She's the best baker to ever live and she gives the best hugs. Mom's mom is whacky but I think she's amazing and Daddy's mom wasn't that friendly but she was pretty happy that mom's half Jewish and stopped comparing Daddy to Nazi's.

When I get out the shower I put on my P.E. shorts, which is short and probably what teenage boys diddle themselves to, and Matty's hooded sweatshirt that he gave me early that morning because I was cold. It smells like him, I love the way he smells. I go into the teacher's lounge and take out the brownies with **Puckerman **on top of it with a card on top it. I kick it close and tuck the card in the front pocket as I walk out. I pull back the plastic wrap and start to eat one before I almost drop the pan when I see Michele standing in front of me with a wide smile and holding a tray of rugelach, the best pastries ever. I eat them in class every morning and I guess she noticed.

"If I take those are you going to kiss me again?"

She shakes her head, "No, of course not. I feel _so _bad for doing that and there are no excuses for my behavior. I wanted to give you these. I heard Miss Berry talking about making them for you on Sunday and you're always eating them so I wanted to give you a peace offering. We can't function as a well-oiled machine if we hate each other."

"I don't hate you. I don't care enough to hate you."

I close plastic wrap around the brownie tray and cautiously take the rugelach from her and open them taking a bite before looking at her with wide eyes.

"Cherry? I didn't know they made cherry." I sigh, "Because you're bribing me with sweets I guess we're copacetic but keep your boyfriend away from me."

She nods quickly, "We've gone our separate ways. It's rather obvious that we can't continue our relationship with the attraction _I _have for you and the obsession he has for you."

"You guys are weird."

I start walking and I can hear her following me so I slow down enough until she's beside me because I don't want her looking at my ass.

"What's with the brownies?"

"Grand…Coach B gave them to me." I look at her, "do you want one?"

She smiles moving closer to me, "No thank you. I don't like brownies. You're so sweet."

"No. I'm not. I'm a bad ass."

She laughs and I frown at her before walking into the choir room watching Matty crawl on his hands and knees with Charlie, growling at him. I step in further, putting down the sweets then I look toward the office when I hear a hit against the door. I see the curtains closed and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that mom and Rachel are probably doing it again. They do it a lot.

Matty stands and walks over to me, hugging me, "Hey, I wanted to wait for you. My mom is making me go do some dinner stuff with her. Can I come over later?"

"Not tonight." I smile at him, "I'm pretty sure my daddy is coming over and he's not going to like you."

He looks confused, "Everyone likes me."

"Yeah," I place my hands flat against his chest, "but you kind of like me and you want to kiss me. He'll be able to smell it on you then he'll kill you."

He looks at my hands then at me with a smile, "I'll call you later." He places his lips against my cheek, "see you later. Hey, Chuckie, you better be ready to wrestle later."

"Bye!"

Matty leaves the room before I remember Michele is still in the room when she sits at the piano starting to play, moving her fingers over the keys slowly. I watch her while handing Charlie a brownie and pointing to the couch making him sit down. My body aches and I don't feel like chasing him all over the classroom. I sit beside her and start playing the lower pitched keys along with her movements. I can play a lot of instruments but the piano is my favorite. Daddy made sure I could play the guitar because apparently it's a rite of passage for a Puckerman.

I look toward the door when I hear a moan and stand up going over to Charlie and picking him up. I look at Michele and sigh, I might as well be nice.

"How are you getting home?"

"I'm waiting for the activities bus."

I furrow my brow, "Come on. You can ride with us and our daddy."

"Really?"

"Just get the baked goods." I kick Rachel's office door, "That doesn't sound like praying!"

I walk out of the room with Michele walking behind us and I can feel her eyes on me.

"Michele, I'd much rather you walk beside me."

She immediately moves close to me, "you _want _me beside you?"

"I _want _you to stop looking at my ass."

"I'm sorry. It's just really perfect…."

"Michele, do you want to be my friend?"

"More than anything."

I open the door watching her, "then stop flirting with me."

"Is it because Matthew is your boyfriend?"

"It's because I said so."

I walk over to daddy's car and open the back door to strap Charlie and ruffle his hair. My dad walks up with aviator sunglasses on and tucking his phone into his blazer pocket.

"You kids hungry? Who is this? Berry clone?"

I smile at him, "Pretty much. Michele this is my daddy Noah Puckerman. Daddy this is the girl that tried to stick her tongue down my throat but don't be mad because we're going to try and be friends."

"Beth! I did not!" She sticks her hand out, "Pleasure to meet you."

He shakes her hand, "Berry clone. Wear your seatbelt."

I watch him get in the car and walk around opening the door for Michele then close it. I get in the driver's seat and lean over putting my head on his arm.

"Chuckie do you want pizza?"

Charlie claps his hands, "Cheese!"

"Michele do you eat pizza?"

"I don't."

I look at her then I look at daddy, "we want pizza and Michele wants a salad because she's a communist. Who doesn't eat pizza?"

"I've never had it."

My dad starts to laugh, "We'll go to the store and get some stuff to make pizza at your mom's house. I don't have an oven."

"Daddy, you need to grow up."

"Maybe so, Kiddo. Maybe so."

[][][][]

When Daddy says we'll cook he really means I'll cook while he plays classic video games with Charlie in the living room. Michele has been watching me and she really wants to help so I gave her veggies and stuff to chop up. She's not doing a very good job at it but she doesn't talk as much when she's cutting. Alfie is sitting on the counter watching me make the sauce while eating a tomato like it's an apple which is gross to me but whatever he wants to do, there's nothing I can do about it. Mom and Rachel aren't home yet because there's a meeting for teachers at school and dad thinks surprising them is a good idea. Whatever he says. I just like having him around and him not being drunk.

"Your dad is hot."

I look at her, "I had a friend tell me that once when I was holding a wooden spoon."

"If you hit me I'll cut your pretty face."

Alfie rolls his eyes, "Anyway, I got almost everything into the room upstairs. I was thinking we could paint the door."

"That's a good idea." I start stretching the pizza dough and move back so I can spin it around, "We should leave the door open too. Nothing will make them stop and look like seeing that poster of Finn."

He nods, "I like this house better anyway."

"Way bigger kitchen." I smile, "we'll be related in no time."

"You two are so cute. I just can't stand it. "

I put the dough down and start to spread sauce on it, "You better not mention this to them."

"You know, Beth, if you want people to do what you say then you should work on your tone."

"Told you Bethie."

"Shut up. Both of you. Or you get no pizza."

They might be right.

[][][][][]

**Quinn POV**

"I've been trying to get those machines removed since I got here and you do it with a cute smile and a few threats."

"I learned from the best, Rachel. You had Schue and I had Sue."

"You didn't learn from Will?"

I shake my head, "Schue knows nothing about war."

I smile as we watch the slushy machines being taken out of the school. There was a small meeting about a few regulations and I had to stand up and say something about the slushy machines. My argument was a strong one mostly because I spent two hours trying to scrub slushy out of my daughter's clothes and it's rather ridiculous that they've been pulling the same stunt for fifteen years. It's time to find a new trick, not to mention they threw a slushy at my girlfriend on her first day. I don't care how long ago it was it has to stop.

Sue walks up with a clipboard, "Nice one, Q. I have to say, I've never had a better adversary than you."

"Thank you, Sue. I like to apply everything I learned from you in my day to day battles."

She smiles, "The student surpasses the master, for now."

"It _is _a better idea to have free water available. Not only is it a healthier option but it makes you look even better as a principle standing at the forefront of moving our kids to healthier options. Besides, slushy doesn't come out and I play a lot for my daughter's clothes. And do you really want her to have access to a machine that she can drain without anyone noticing?"

Sue laughs and I smile at her, I think she's crazier than a shit house rat but she's very strong and very power. She also has a method to her madness.

"That girl gives you a run for your money, Q. I haven't seen the halls part so perfectly since you walked them." She puts on her sunglasses, "I expect to see that check for the water machines in the morning."

I take out my checkbook and start writing on it then tear it out and hand it over to her, "I'll see you in the morning Sue. Oh, Beth loves Dasani."

"Aquafina it is."

I smile, laughing as she walks over to her car. I take Rachel's hand and go over to the car and kiss her when she opens the door for me. I watch her get in the car and I take off my, or Beth's since we have the same pair, sunglasses and watch Rachel as she drives.

"You're so beautiful."

She blushes, "I love you."

"I love you too." I cross my legs, "Beth loves you so much."

She grips the steering wheel with a wide grin, "I know. I can tell. She actually called me _mom_."

"I know!" I place my hand on her knee, "I do want you to move it."

"I know, I need to talk to Alfie about it and I need to see what daddy wants to do with the house. I worked really hard to get it back."

I rub her leg, "We can move in your house if you want."

"No, your house is much bigger and it makes more sense with all the kids." She stops at the red light putting her hand on my cheek, "And anywhere we live is fine with me as long as I'm with you."

I lean over and kiss her, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

The first time we said those words it happened while we were watching South of Nowhere and they were eating brownies and I couldn't figure out why it was so hard for Ashley to say 'I love you'. Rachel tried very hard to explain it and I straddled her and locked my fingers behind her neck and looked in her eyes and told her that I love her. She just stared at me and it was the longest forty seconds of my life while I was waiting for her to say something back. I'll never forget the way her lips trembled as she whispered it and the way she kissed me like she was afraid to break me.

She pulls into the driveway, "Noah is here."

"I can see that." I get out the car, "Come on."

She gets out, "I don't have a problem with it. I know he's Beth and Charlie's father and they need him. But if he starts sleeping on the couch I'll cut a Mohawk into his hair."

"He would cry."

I open the door and Charlie is sitting in Noah's lap listening to him read and I walk over and kiss Charlie on his cheek before walking upstairs behind Rachel. I open Beth's door and she's lying in the bed with her giant headphones own and for some reason Michele is just sitting there watching her between staring down in her notebook. Beth takes off her headphones and looks at me with a smile.

"Hey sweetie, how was detention?"

"Great. Grandma hooked me up with some brownies and my lady stalker made me some rugelach so we're friends."

I stare at them and shake my head, "I…alright. Leave the door open. Where's Alfie?"

"In his room."

Rachel comes up behind me, "You have to see this…oh Michele, hi."

"Hi Miss Berry."

Beth looks at Rachel, "Rugelach."

She looks confused before pulling me with her down the hall to the new blue door and opens it. The shelf is lined with comics and the walls are covered in posters of The Flash and one of Finn in front of his treadmill. I look at Alfie lying in the bed watching A.F. while doing his homework.

"Hey, sweet boy, have you moved in?"

He looks up, "Beth and I have decided to take matters into our own hands. Why fight the inevitable? That's what Beth says."

"And what if we disagree?"

He looks at Rachel, "You don't. Beth says you're pussy footing around."

"Alfred Phineas Hudson-Berry, you do not use that kind of language."

"Beth says it's not a swear word." He smiles then looks back down at his homework, "I like this room."

Rachel puts her hands on her waist, "And if Beth says jump will you ask how high?"

"Don't be silly," He looks up, "I would ask why first."

I pull Rachel out the room and into ours before she can argue with him any longer, he's clearly been Jedi mind fucked by Beth.

"Oh my God, he's turning into her." Rachel unzips my dress, "Did you hear that?"

I turn around with a smile, "Oh please, he _wishes _he was turning into her. That's totally Beth at seven."

"I worry about you sometimes." She leans in and kisses me, "I never thought I would see someone so excited about raising a smart ass delinquent."

I smile, "Smart is the keyword. Yes, she's an ass. Yes, she is a little bit of a delinquent. But she's very, very smart. She's never had anything lower than a B."

I pull on my yoga pants then a white shirt, running my fingers over my hair. Rachel walks up and smacks my ass.

"I love when you wear these." She moves her hand over my bottom slowly then adds the other, "Take them off."

I smile and press her against the wall, "No. I need to check Beth's math homework."

"Don't make me beg."

I turn and press my back to her front and bend over before standing up slowly, "I said no."

I walk out of the room with an extra twist and go down the hall looking in Beth's room and watch Michele talking to her about her homework. Michele is sitting very close to her with her fingers on Beth's thigh but Beth doesn't seem to notice. She looks very confused at whatever problem they're going over. Beth grips her pencil tightly and Michele squeezes her thigh until Beth puts the pencil back down.

"Is everything going okay?"

Beth looks up, "Its fine mom, she's helping me."

"Oh," I suddenly sound and feel like my mother, "well are you sure?"

"You're disrupting the learning process Ms. Fabray."

I stare at Michele, "_excuse me?" _

She starts to stutter and it's not until Beth is out the bed and turning me around that I realize I had started to advance on her. Beth guides me into the hall and closes the door, just staring at me.

"I know you like to help, okay? I promise to give it to you to look over when we're done. We made pizza for dinner. It's cooling off on the table."

I watch her, "She told me I was disrupting the learning process."

"Well, I'm standing in the hallway instead of their learning about shapes and shit." She hugs me then moves to the door, "I'll leave the door cracked. We don't want cookies…I might want milk."

Beth walks into the room and I just stand there, looking through the crack in the door at Beth getting back in the bed and looking at the problem. I watch her starting to write with her platinum hair falling in her face. She puts the pencil down and Michele looks at the notebook then claps her hands and throws her arms around Beth's neck, knocking them both over.

"Hey," Puck whispers, "What are you doing?"

I jump, "Don't do that."

I take Charlie and carry him into his room with Puck following me. I put him in his bed and cover him with the blanket.

"He has a fever." I touch his forehead then lean down and press my face against his, "I knew sending him to school was a bad idea."

Puck nods, "He's okay. Just a little sick. His fever is pretty crazy. Were you spying on Beth?"

"No." I whisper, "I was observing."

He laughs and I walk out of the room with him following me down the stairs. I go into the kitchen and look at Rachel making a salad. I walk over to the pizzas; one has a **Beth **name card on it, another one is cheese, and the last one has a **Vegan Crap**name card on it.

"You were spying."

Rachel looks over her shoulder, "Noah, you're still here. Who is spying?"

"Kids asked me to stay for dinner." He shrugs, "Quinn was spying on Beth and your clone."

I cross my arms, "I was _not _spying. I was observing."

"Your mom use to "observe" and every time I got my hands under your shirt she would have a coughing fit outside the door until we stopped."

Puck starts laughing, "Yeah, that sounds like Judy. Did she ever hit you guys with '_let's watch a movie'_ and then put in 'Rich Man, Poor Man' with commercials?"

"Yes," Rachel shakes her head, "one night she turned on 'Schindler's List' and would turn it all the way up."

"And gave commentary very loudly."

I roll my eyes, "Stop. Bonding. Stop talking about ways my mom stopped you from groping me!"

Beth walks into the kitchen with Michele close behind her. She sighs and opens the fridge taking out a personal carton of strawberry milk and opens it while giving Michele a bottle of water. She closes the fridge keeping her eyes on the three of us.

"This is where I draw the line. No polyamorous crap, I have a hard enough time having "The Saw" for a dad, the apex of perfection for a mother, and a very tiny, very verbose Jewish lesbian that's constantly slipping sheet music under my door as mom number 2." She takes a drink from the carton, "I mean, maybe it's the air in this town, maybe it's the fact that you were in the New Directions and formed very codependent and very odd relationships, or maybe it's the fact that the real world chewed you up and spit you out into watery clumps of fur balls and you find that only your blast from the past friends can tolerate you. But I will not put up with louder and more obnoxious sex than I already do."

She walks out of the kitchen Michele ducks her head, laughing under her breath as she quickly followed Beth. Puck shakes his head.

"Damn."

I nod, "Imagine if she was a Cheerio."

"I'd rather not," Rachel looks at us, "I'm already a little disturbed by the looks she shares with Sue."

[][][][]

Dinner went over pretty well, lots of Beth, Alfie, and Puck looking miserable while Michele and Rachel talked about Broadway in great well. It went on until Beth handed over another long line of insults putting a stop to their words surprisingly quick. I could tell as soon as she stopped eating that her mood was dropping slowly. After it was over she went to bed and locked her door. She did put up a post it note telling me she's okay. Now I'm in bed with Charlie holding him close to me, he's very sick and it's starting to scare me. Puck told me to wait until his fever was a little higher before rushing to the hospital because I have a habit of going to the doctor for any reason.

"Mommy, it hurts."

"Shh," I kiss his forehead and start rocking with him, "we're going to be okay. Mommy is going to make it all better."

Rachel hurries into the room and gets in the bed with orange juice and I take it from her helping him drink then I put it down on the nightstand before I stand up and start moving around with him, singing softly in his ear. I take a look at his neck and notice a bruise so I stand him up on the bed.

"Baby, Rachel is going to hold you up. Okay?"

Rachel holds him, "What is it?"

"Raise your arms," I pull his shirt off him when he does and look at the fresh bruise on the back of his neck and on his side, "No, no, no. What the hell is going on?"

"Mommy said a bad word."

I sigh and turn him around, "I'm sorry. Why are you bruised?"

"Dodgeball."

"How hard did they hit you?!"

He leans on me, "Not hard. Can I sleep with Beth?"

"Yeah," I sit him down and put his shirt on him, "come on, Beth can read you a story. Tomorrow we're going to the doctor."

I walk out and go down the hall and let him knock on Beth's door. She comes over and opens the door looking down then looks up. Her eyes lock on mine as she takes Charlie in her arms.

"Why are you crying?" She asks me in French, "Is he okay?"

I nod, "He has bruises, that's all."

"Why?" She clenches her jaw, "Did someone hurt him?"

"He said it was dodgeball." I run my fingers over my hair, "I'm taking him to the doctor in the morning and hopefully it's nothing."

"We love you mom," She switches back to English, "I'm coming with you. I hate Drama class anyway."

I kiss her forehead, "Get in bed. You're going to school tomorrow. No questions asked."

She goes over and gets into the bed. I walk inside and tuck them into the bed. I lean down and place my lips to her forehead then his. I frown at how warm he is but I stop when I notice Beth watching me closely. I turn off the light and plug in the nightlight that Charlie has in Beth's room before leaving the room. I close the door and rub my eyes before going into the bedroom. Rachel comes up taking my hands in hers then leans up and places her lips against mine.

"It'll be okay. I just know it. It'll be okay, I promise."

"I hate when my babies get sick."

She holds me close, "I know baby, I know. We all hate when our babies get sick. Come on, you need to lie down. You won't be of any use to anyone if you're cranky because you stayed up all night."

Rachel helps me into the bed then she crawls in behind me, wrapping her arms around me taking both of my hands in hers. She starts singing softly in my ear. Rachel knows how to love me, how to make me feel loved and how to make me feel better.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray."

I look over my shoulder at her, "I love you too."

[][][][]

**Rachel POV**

**Tuesday Afternoon**

By the time lunch rolls around I don't hear from Quinn, she's ignored all of my messages and my calls. She's even ignoring Beth which has the young girl really on edge. I notice her go out to the courtyard pass everyone, pushing a few people out of her way so I follow her and hide whenever she stops walking. I walk under the bleachers and avoid the Skanks when they hiss at me because they don't care about me being a teacher. I know Beth knows that I'm behind her because she pauses in her steps every once in a while until I'm close enough then she starts walking again. She stops in front of the utility shed and turns to look at me.

"What do you want?"

I pause, "How did I end up here?"

"You have learned nothing from my mom. At least when she's "observing" me she doesn't walk on my heels."

She opens the shed and walks inside so I follow her and turns out it's not just a shed. I had heard rumors of their being a secret hangout where the 420 Club met when I was in high school and the smell of the room coupled with a tie-dye couch, posters of Bob Marley, and the bong with a lamp shade on it proves the legends to be true. She sits down and opens her book so I sit beside her. She looks exactly Quinn and she reminds of her with the way her hair falls into her face and how she focuses on her book like I'm not there. I set up study sessions with Quinn, really excuses to stare at her, and she would just look down like she was alone until she didn't understand something. I use to love the way she use to give me a soft confused smile and put her hand on my knee asking me to help her.

"Beth," I duck my head to look at her, "are you okay?"

She looks at me, "I'm scared. Mom is ignoring me and she never does that. Even when she was acting, her assistant would text or call me back."

"She'll be okay and so will Charlie."

She wipes her eyes, "Okay. Thanks."

"We're also not forming a polyamorous relationship with your father. We were just reminiscing about high school." I place my hand on top of her head, "I have never had sex with your father and I'm going to keep it that way."

Beth leans over, resting her head on my shoulder, "Will you read this to me?"

I look at the book _The House at Pooh Corner_ and I watch her curl up on the couch and put her head in my lap. I smile softly and put my arm around her while brushing my fingers through her hair.

"One day when Pooh Bear had nothing else to do, he thought he would do something, so he went round to Piglet's house to see what Piglet was doing."

[][][][]

I cancel glee club practice and take Beth home, she sits on the front porch with her legs crossed over looking up every time a car comes down the road. I wanted to sit with her but watching her hopeful look fall into despair. I sit in the living room and wait, choosing to ignore the smell of pot. It's perfectly legal but she's underage but I would much rather her smoke than drink. I can never let Quinn know I feel that way because I gave her so much crap about getting stoned when she went through her pink hair phase.

"Mom!"

I jump up and run to the door and throw it open with a smile that quickly dies when I see how exhausted Quinn looks. She walks over to Beth who jumps up into her arms and wraps her arms tightly around her neck. I watch Quinn whispering in her ear and Beth moved back and stared at her.

"You're lying."

"They still have test to run and I'm hoping that it's just a mistake."

Beth pushes her, "No! No! You're lying!"

"Beth!" Quinn grips her arms, "Calm down."

Beth falls against her and Quinn places her hand on the back of her head. Quinn looks at me but says nothing. There is a pain her eyes that I have never seen in anyone's.

"What's going on?"

"They think that Charlie is a little sicker than we thought. There's a reason he gets nosebleeds and why his skin appears to be so pale. There's a reason…"

Beth holds her tightly and looks over her shoulder, "Cancer…it might be cancer."

[][][][]

Quinn doesn't let us go to the hospital with her. She packed a bag, gave Beth a credit card, and left. Beth lies on the couch just staring at the black television screen with her remote tight in her hand. I told Alfie and he went in his room and slammed the door. Quinn told me that Noah's with her at the hospital and that's all she's said to me. I want to be there for her but she wants me to be here with Beth and Alfie, I understand but the house is quiet and full of pain. Pain that I can't fix. I walk into the living room and knell in front of Beth, putting my hand on the side of her face.

"Hey baby girl, are you hungry?"

She looks at me like she just realized I'm here, "What did you say?"

"Are you hungry?"

She shakes her head, "No, I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? You didn't eat breakfast or lunch."

"I said no." She looks at me, "go away."

I sigh and lean in placing my lips to her forehead, kissing her softly. I look toward Alfie walking down the stairs and going into the kitchen. I sit down, keeping my eye on Beth and the doorway. I cross my legs and move my fingers over my hair slowly. Alfie walks back into the room and puts a plate of pizza on the coffee table then he goes back upstairs. She grabs the plate and starts muttering under her breath before going upstairs. I take my phone out and click on the newest message from Quinn with her telling me that she's okay.

[][][][]

**Quinn POV**

I hate hospitals. I've hated hospitals since I was hit by that car in high school. I spent too much time in the bed listening to the machines beep and the smell of death was everywhere. It smells too clean, like it's hiding something from everyone. Puck walks over and sits down beside me giving me a cup of coffee then puts his arm behind my chair. He rubs my shoulder softly then moves his hand down my arm to pull me close to him.

"Chuckie is a fighter. He's our boy, he's going to be perfectly fine."

I turn into him, "I can't lose him, Noah. I can't"

"We won't." He hugs me, "Not only did we catch it early because you're a panicky mother but we can afford the best doctors in the world."

Puck has always been someone that I know I can go to no matter what. There was a time in high school, when Rachel and I started dating officially for quite some time that he wanted nothing to do with me. I had to move out of our place because he was sick of Rachel coming over and he hated how close she was to Beth. He was there to help me when she ripped my heart out of my chest and he even wanted me to move back in. I always wonder how my life would have gone if I loved Puck as much as I loved Rachel. My father's voice was always in the back of my head, him telling me that I wasn't his little girl anymore and that I was a disappointment. Even though I didn't invite him to my wedding I felt like I could get him back somehow. I did start to love Puck, fall in love with him over the course of our marriage and us being together. But I could see that as I was falling in love with him he was falling out of love with me. We were two hearts that kept getting on the same train at different times.

"Baby mama, how about you go home and then you come back in the morning?"

I shake my head, "I'm not leaving."

"They won't have any information tonight. It's going to take a few days to just get all the results. I'll go back there and sleep with him then in the morning we can trade shifts while I go to outpatient. Okay?"

I sigh, "Are you sure?"

"Go, you know Bethie needs you." He stands and pulls me up, "Go on. I promise to call you if I hear anything."

I hug him and press my lips against his cheek before walking out of the hospital with my head held high avoiding the looks of pity. My mom said that everyone can tell when a mother is in turmoil and I don't need anyone's fucking pity. When Finn died I remember talking to Rachel on the phone and she said those words to me, _'I don't need anyone's fucking pity. He's still watching over me. Whenever I look up I know that he's there._' And I feel the same, I don't need anyone's fucking pity because my baby is going to make it.

[][][][]

I come into the house and it's silent which never happens. I slowly go upstairs then I go over to Beth's door and her room is empty so I check Alfie's room and it's empty as well. I walk into my and Rachel's room where I find Alfie watching A.F. part two and Beth is curled up against Rachel sleeping in her arms. Rachel looks at me and I just smile as I pull off my shoes and move over to the bed quietly.

"Beth, she's home!"

Rachel smacks his arm, "What did I tell you? I told you not to wake her."

"I told him."

"And if she told you to jump

Beth sits up, "Jump, Alfie."

"Why?"

"To annoy Rachel."

Alfie jumps and I swear Rachel turns red quicker than the time my mom walked in and caught me with my head under her skirt. Beth sits up, pushing Rachel just a little bit then leans over and kisses her cheek lightly. I've clearly missed something but I'm pretty happy about it. I'm more than happy about it because it means that my very hard to deal with daughter is fond of my very hard to deal with girlfriend. I move over and get into the bed with them and Beth lies against me.

"What did they say, mom?"

"Nothing yet. They have some test to run and then it'll take a while to get the results." I move fingers over her hair, "How was school?"

She stiffens, "Oh yeah…I got suspended."

"What?"

"Right," Rachel looks at me, "She told Mr. Pirro to f himself with a shoe horn. She's suspended until Monday."

"Why would Sue suspend you for that?"

Rachel sighs, "She locked herself in Sue's office and listed off several people that could f themselves with said shoehorn."

"Why did you do that?"

Beth shrugs, "Don't know. Felt right."

I flick her and I know she's grounded because I'm positive that Rachel handed that part already.

"Looks like I'm going to the doctor with you tomorrow." She looks at me, "I think he'll be okay. Ya know? Not only do we have Puckerman in our veins but I hear Fabray blood is pretty kick ass as well."

I smile at her, "You sound like your dad. How was your day Alfie?"

"Great. Turns out pussy footing is considered a swear word and I got detention for the first time ever." He looks at me, "I will never dabble in rebellion again. Detention is full of girls _and _guys like Beth."

I laugh at him, "Your mother learned a similar lesson when I was getting a lot of detention."

"I was trying to keep you from ruining your future."

I look at her, "Yet I'm the college graduate in this relationship. _And _from an ivy league school."

Beth yawns, stretching her arms out then wrapped her legs around Rachel before closing her eyes. She turns her head and places her head on my thigh, I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"Rachel read me Winnie the Pooh so you don't have to."

I grin widely, "You let her read you _The House at Pooh Corner_?"

"Well, you wouldn't answer the phone and she was following me."

Rachel puts her hands up, "I swear baby, I had no idea how we ended up in the stoner shed."

"Mother, I have question." Alfie pauses the movie, "Why did she dump you?"

I laugh at the offended look that Rachel pulls. Everyone thinks it went one way when it went another, completely.

"She did not dump me."

Beth looks at her, "You expect us to believe that you dumped Quinn Fabray?"

"You're beautiful mother but I don't believe that." Alfie smiles, "Come on, what really happened."

Rachel crossed her arms, "Screw you, kids."

"I'll tell you." I give them an amused look then I smile at Rachel, "Stop pouting."

[][][][]

**The Faberry Break-Up**

**Summer before Senior Year**

_I remember it very clearly, Rachel was acting weird all day. We were our usual loving selves, holding hands, kissing, and being together. That night after leaving Kurt's house and coming home I could feel something going on. We got to my room and she was pacing back and forth in front of the bed instead of actually getting in the bed with me. I was quite annoyed by this and her. So, I told her. _

"Rachel," I said, "what the hell is wrong with you? You've been acting so weird."

She looked at me and she had the saddest look on her face, "Quinn…I love you so much."

"I love you too. Sit down."

_I was hoping that if she sat down it would change her mind and whatever was different would go away if I could just hold her. _

"No, Quinn," She stared down then looked at me, "I believe that this isn't the right time for us…"

I sat up and I was angry, "What the fuck does that mean? Don't sugar coat breaking my heart."

"Quinn…I don't want to break your heart." She walked over and knelled in front of me, "I…I love Finn. And I love you but Finn is _my _person."

I started to cry but I tried so hard to hold it in, "What did I do? When did I stop being your person?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She placed her hands on my face, "I never wanted to hurt you."

I pushed her and I still regret doing that, "Get out."

"Quinn, please let me explain."

"**Get! Out!" **

_I spent the rest of the summer kind of hiding in myself and hating myself for doing something to lose Rachel. I dyed my hair pink and I started wearing punk clothes and I was determined to hate everyone forever, graduate, and take Beth with me wherever we ended up. _

**[][][][]**

**Present**

**Quinn POV**

"Rachel harassed me for most of the year until I came back to glee club and had Santana ride me until I changed my hair." I shrug a shoulder and smile sadly when Beth wipes my cheek, "I get it, now. I did not get it then. I never got what she saw in Finn over me but I didn't have to. She loved him and he loved her and I loved her."

Alfie looks at me, "How could you forgive her?"

"It wasn't until after your dad died that I was really able to forgive her. I mean, we talked because we were teammates and she was dating one of my best friends. But after Finn died I saw her at the funeral and she was so small and so alone and that's when I realized that he was her person."

Beth leans up and wraps her arms around my neck then she sits back down and looks at Rachel, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. Alfie mimics her actions but he clings to Rachel.

Beth looks at her then at me, "How can you act like nothing happened?"

"Because I'm thirty and I don't feel like holding grudges. We made up when she moved to L.A. and I was just happy to have her in my life."

"Did you ever love daddy?"

I nod, "I did love him and I still do. I think that I will never love him the way I should have when I married him."

"Oh," Beth looks confused, "okay."

Rachel looks at her, "Are you upset?"

"No, I'm not blind. I knew they didn't love each like that." She shrugs, "It's just nice to know why."

Alfie looks at us, "This is all very strange. I've always found everything you old New Directions do very weird which is while I'll never in my life join glee club."

"Do you want to keep the last name, Berry?"

Alfie smiles, "Mother, at the rate you're going I'll be a Fabray by next year."

"At the rate _Mother _is going she'll still being bringing an overnight bag."

"Don't make fun of me, Beth." Alfie pushes her, "I'll drop you."

She starts laughing uncontrollably, "Oh God, I'd kick your ass. And I'm calling her mother now because calling her mom is weird when I have a mom."

Alfie grins widely and leans over to hug her and she flicks him on the nose.

"Down boy, don't make it a big deal. You'll make me…regress."

Alfie rolls his eyes hitting play on A.F., "You're such a douche nozzle."

"And you love me anyway. All three of you do." She lies back down and lies against Rachel, "now shut up, I'm certain we have to leave early in the morning."

Rachel smiles, moving her fingers over her hair, "She likes me. She'll be singing me a Broadway standard in no time."

"Not if you keep talking."

[][][][]

Rachel dropped me and Beth off at the hospital before she goes to school and Beth stayed in the waiting room for a long while. We stayed as long as we could before I could tell that it was just weighing her down so I had Rachel come pick us up and take her to glee practice. She's sitting on the stool and holding the guitar her dad gave her, the one he had in high school. She treats it like it's a badge of honor, I've never seen anyone that loves their dad as much as her. She starts strumming the chords and I can't readily place the song then she stops and starts counting then starts to play again.

"_There's bound to be a ghost at the back of your closet. No matter where you live. There always a few things maybe several that you're gonna find really difficult to forgive." _

She stares into the distance her expression is blank,

"_There's gonna come a day where you feel better. Your eyes are free and easy on that day and float from branch to branch just lighter than the air." _

I watch the way she knocks her hair out of her face, but keeps her gaze off everyone in the room.

"_Just when that day is coming, who can say, who can say? Our mother has been absent ever since we founded Rome but there's going to be a party when the wolf comes home." _

She strums the chords casually, the band finally joining her with their other strings.

"_We're going to commandeer the local airwaves to tell the neighbors what's been going on. And they will shake their heads and wag their bony fingers in all the wrong directions, and by daybreak we'll be gone." _

I watch her gaze drift to the empty chair and I can see a sad anger very present on her face. I want to go to her but I know better. She likes to sing her problems away, her feelings. She strums the chords harder.

"_I'm going to get myself in fighting trim. Scope out every angle of unfair advantage." _She looks up, "_I'm going to bribe the officials. I'm going to kill all the judges." _She finally looks at us, "_It's going to take you people years to recover from all of the damage!"_

I can feel the tension growing, the harder the plays and the more pointed her voice gets.

"_Our mother has been absent ever since we founded Rome but there's going to be a party when the wolf comes home." _

She drops head and starts playing moving with the melody, rocking in her seat as if she's trapped in a display box. When she stops, she keeps her head down and her hair in her face. The kids slowly clap as I go over and take the guitar and wrap my arms around her. She stands there for a while then wraps her arms around me. We both jump when we feel other arms. I look up and see everyone hugging us.

"Okay, this is too much. Get off me." Beth struggles her way out the middle, "Jesus."

Michele takes her hand, "We're a family in here, I told you."

They all move to hug her but The Duke, he keeps hugging me. I clear my throat and he jumps back.

"Sorry…please don't tell Mr. Puckerman."

"You should be more worried Beth or Rachel."

I point to Rachel just staring at him and Beth openly glaring at him which is terrifying even as she holds on to Matthew.

"I'm more scared of Beth."

I nod, "Good choice, legally Rachel can't harm you. Beth on the other hand, she's been known to charm her way out of grand theft auto imagine how well it works against assault."

I smile as I watch him walk over to the group and awkward hand out the same sentiment as everyone else. Rachel comes up and puts her arms around my waist so I put my arm around her.

"Did you tell them?"

She shakes her head, "No, they're just really good kids."

"Were we that great?"

"Barely." She kisses my cheek, "What did they say?"

"They did a biopsy and he's just resting before Puck takes him home."

She nods, "I bet they're over reacting. They have a history of doing that. They tried to take daddy's heart out and he was fine."

"That actually makes feel awful."

"That's what Finn said."

[][][][]

Puck says it'll be two to three days before we know anything and Charlie should be able to act as he usually does. That's almost impossible with the way Beth is fussing over him; when he moves she moves, if he coughs she makes him drink water, if he whines about commercials she rewinds back to the beginning to skip them all, and he wanted her cereal so she gave it to him. I'm positive that he's just testing her right now because she's on the third peanut butter and jelly sandwich, the first one had too much jelly and the second one she put the jelly on top of the peanut butter and he wouldn't let her just flip the sandwich.

"There."

"I'm not hungry."

Beth slams her fist down, "I'm gonna lock you in the freezer!"

He starts to giggle and she just stands there and takes the sandwich apart and smacks him on the face with the jelly side making him giggle louder.

"Why you acting weird, Bethie?"

She looks at him and hands him the jar letting him stick his hand in it, "I'm always weird, Chuckie. Always."

"You a the liquid."

She sticks her hand in the jar and I am so grossed out, "A what?"

"The liquid, auntie Tana says you a the liquid."

"It's "are" before "a"." She licks her hand, "I'm a "the liquid"?"

He whines, "Yes, you are."

"Delinquent, he's trying to say delinquent." I walk in and take the peanut butter, "Stop putting your hand in the jar."

"We do it all the time."

"I ate a sandwich out of this jar." I make a face, "You've been putting your hand in it?"

She shakes her head, "Not that one until today but every other jar of peanut butter, yeah."

"That's disgusting."

"We came out of your vagina, that's disgusting." She picks up Charlie and grabs the first two sandwiches, "And don't even get me started on what you and Rachel do."

Before I can whack her in the head she's walking back into the living room. I follow them and Rachel walks through the door with Alfie. Beth throws a sandwich at him and he grabs it taking a bite as he sits on the couch.

"What happened to your face, ugly?"

He takes another bite, "I must be wearing a mirror."

"That's a good one." Beth laughs, kissing the top of Charlie's head while pushing Alfie, "seriously, what happened? Is that cheap lip gloss on your face?"

She leans over Charlie and presses her nose against Alfie's face before the starts laughing hysterically.

"Chuckie, I think Alf has a girly friend."

Charlie laughs, "Girly friend!"

"Shut up!" Alfie wipes off his face, "I hate you."

Beth smirks, "And this is the thanks I get for slaving over a hot stove? Can you believe this Chuckie? No respect."

"No specs."

My two blond devils start laughing as Alfie turns crimson. I almost come to his aid but I decide to follow Rachel upstairs. There's nothing I can do once Beth gets on a roll. I personally think having an ass for an older sister will toughen him up. My older sister is a bitch, it didn't toughen me up as much as it made me very self-conscious but I know that Beth is nothing like Franny. She would never hurt either of them in that cruel way that only a woman can hurt someone.

"So he has a girlfriend?"

Rachel looks devastated, "This is the worse day of my life she's some perfect blond bimbo cheerleader."

"Really?" I sit in the bed and help her out of her shoes when she raises foot, "Did you just call an eleven year old a bimbo? Babe, you're setting the feminist movement back 160 years."

She pulls off her shirt then skirt before sitting in my lap, "You called Michele a mouthy know it all that would be better off barefoot, pregnant, and quiet behind her significant other."

"She was groping my daughter."

"She had her hand on her thigh."

"That's how it starts, innocent then boom! Sex on the floor."

She stands up, "That's how we started and that's only because you pushed me into the floor because you thought you heard your mom. I had carpet burns on my back for like a week." She turns and straddles me, "You can be so _dominating." _

"Stop." I stand up pin her down against the bed then I stand up straight, "Don't get me horny. I'm concerned."

Rachel watches me, "I was doing no such thing. I was just reliving memories with you."

"Such a bad liar."

[][][][][]

**Beth POV**

Charlie is sleeping in my lap and Alfie is watching the final A.F. movie and it's my least favorite because mom dies in it. No one wants to see their parents die and they sure as fuck don't to see their mother get beheaded. Queen Atlantis dies in the final battle, her reign ends in a bloody battle. It's quite glorious. She parts and freezes the ocean and she has the upper hand for more than half of the battle then boom Captain Spearwort comes down with his mighty axe and cuts off her head. Alfie is on the brink of tears, I can see it in the way he closes his eyes and how red his ears are.

"They shouldn't make the villain so likable. It's really hard to root for her demise."

I look at him, "Only because you call her mom now."

"Queen Atlantis has always been my favorite!" He shakes his head, "She's not bad but she's not good either."

"And therein lies the problem, Alfred. Movies are very black and white. You're either with the good guy or against him. Captain Spearwort is a dictator in the making. He wants to force everyone to see it his way and just because Queen Atlantis disagrees and wants to rule her own land he decides to kill her. This could be a propaganda film of life before and we just don't know it."

He looks like I just blew his mind and I can't help but laugh about it. It's hilarious to see his eyes get wide and start searching. He runs his fingers over his hair and turns fully to look at me.

"You're saying that the world in A.F. is really a battle between republicans and democrats, for the sake of argument. What is the Captain?"

"Captain Spearwort is an extremist, Lord Element is a righteous dude, and Queen Atlantis is a freedom fighter. The Captain wants the world the function the way it does now which isn't exactly fair to everyone. Lord Element desires peace on a level that is unattainable without conversation which is impossible considering extremist and freedom fighters don't like to talk. Queen Atlantis wants it her way, on her land, and on her terms."

Alfie pauses the movie as the credit rolls and takes Charlie from me to lie him down on the bed, carefully moving his fingers through Charlie's curls. I wonder if he'll lose his hair.

Alfie squints at me, "Okay, tell why the hero is the bad guy. Tell me why the dude that saves the world from the wrath of Queen Atlantis is evil."

"It's simple. Queen Atlantis runs a very powerful and fruitful kingdom, she doesn't have slavery because she and her brother escaped slavery and used fire and ice to free themselves. She treated all her people as equals and the world was grand in her hemisphere then there was a rebellion, someone with desires to run and destroy her world so she killed him. What do the powers that be do? Instead of congratulating her on stopping a hostile takeover they murder her brother."

That was also my least favorite scene, they disemboweled Sam –well Prince Tiberius- in front of Queen Atlantis.

"Which understandably drives her crazy and she begins training her citizens for war. The Captain attacks her people and her land to squash any chance of rebellion when that's not their intention. They just wanted to be ready. The first movie ends with The Captain burning down her part of the world and Queen Atlantis screaming trying to stop the blaze."

Alfie nods, "Okay, movie two."

I get up and he follows me out the room then downstairs into the kitchen. I grab two bowls, my cereal and the family cereal, and the milk before sitting back at the table. I pour the cereal on the table and start putting just the crunch pieces in the bowl and not the berries.

"Why do you do that?"

"Makes me feel better." I look at him then back at the pile, Movie two starts with Queen A sending her troops into battle while talking to the ghost of her dead brother. Her mental state is clearly damaged. Lord Element comes in and convinces her to stop the war, intent on peace. He calms her and has her troops retreat. Then comes the treaty. All she wants is to stay her own nation and the Captain decides she can't have one anymore even though she saved both nations as well. Movie ends with another brutal attack where the Captain is fighting head to head with Queen A and not only loses but he's so angry about it that you destroys her castle."

Alfie pours milk in our bowls then walks over grabbing spoons then sits down again handing me a spoon.

"They make captain crunch without the berries ya know?"

I nod, "I know that."

"Final movie?"

"Final movie! The Captain gets his better equipped and better trained army ready to tear about Queen A and her "rebels". Lord Element is pleading for peace and a solution. Queen A is emotionally broken being the last of her family, her kingdom destroyed, and her people murdered. Here's the real proof that the whole time Queen A is the good guy; she never once oppressed her people. The Authority runs their land under strict law and conformity. The movie is all about stomping out individuality because it's wrong and scary. Captain represents the ultimate normal guy that just so happens to kick ass and take name. Queen A is at the apex of perfection and she loves her people but they fear her as much as they love and respect her, like mom in high school, and then you have Lord Element. He's like the protestors or the kid that's always putting his neck on the line to stand up for someone and what happens?"

Alfie licks his spoon, "Captain invades Queen Atlantis' kingdom and she unleashes her full power on him, proving to be a very dangerous adversary and when she gets distracted and orders a child be taken away from the battle Captain cuts her head off."

I drink from the bowl as Alfie pours more cereal into the bowl.

"Then Lord Element comes in and removes the bodies then carries Queen Atlantis' body and head to her people to have her buried. Captain becomes a remorseful hero."

I sweep the crunch berries into bowl, "And his remorse only comes up when he realizes what he's done to her people, he tries to convince them that she isn't a martyr and leaves them to die. He returns home to a parade and her land and her people are lost to history."

"That's such bullshit."

My mom walks in and flicks him on the head, "watch your mouth. If Rachel hears you swearing I'll never hear the end of it. What are you talking about?"

"Mom," Alfie look at her, "who is the hero in Apocalypse Forever?"

She starts taking out dishes, "Queen Atlantis."

"Told you so."

[][][][]

Matty comes over so I make Alfie go in his room with Charlie then I closed the door and locked it. Mom needs to accept that we are not having sex and I only like Ariel see my boobs because I trusted her and I felt a strong sexual desire to be with her. It was overwhelming. But she's sex on a stick if that's the right way to phrase it. Matty is so handsome and he's even cuter when he's lying under me and trying really hard to not kiss me. I'm sitting on his waist and explaining my mom's homework to him. I know that he gets it but he just likes me telling him with to do.

"What don't you get about poetry? It's about opening your heart up to

"Glee!"

I smile at him and lean down kissing the tip of his nose, "it's cute how much glee affects your life but no. Show tunes and chart toppers will not get you into college."

"I plan on going to Brown."

"Oh," I smirk, "then I guess you can slack off as much as you want."

"Beth!"

I get out the bed and walk to the door and he follows me down the stairs.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I shrug, "Brown isn't really something to brag about."

"Brown is an Ivy League school."

"Not really." I look at my mom, "What?"

She smiles, "I have a surprise for you. What are you two talking about?"

"He thinks Brown is an Ivy League school." I smile, "But it's not. What's my surprise? Can I unwrap it?"

Hands cover my eyes, "You can unwrap me anywhere baby."

"Cherry."

I turn and hug her tightly, I didn't know she was going to be in town. Last time I saw her she threw her phone into the ocean and I don't use social media very often. She kisses me deeply, putting her fingers in my hair then she pulls back.

"Matthew, this is Ariel. She's my best friend."

He extends his hand, "Matty Bowman."

"I don't shake hands, sorry." She starts running her fingers through my hair, "It took me forever to convince daddy that I needed to come out here."

Matthew crosses his arms, "Nice meeting you."

"I would say the same but it would be a lie."

I nudge her, "He's my friend. Stop it. Go to my room."

She walks upstairs and I look at Matty and lean in to kiss him on the cheek softly.

"I'll call you tomorrow. I'm sorry about that."

He shakes his head, "It's cute when you're rude but I don't know her."

"Hey," I place my hands on the back of his head and stand on my tip toes and move my nose over his, "she's harmless. I promise."

My mom whistles, "Hey, don't make me get the hose."

"We don't have one." I roll my eyes, "I'll call you later."

He smiles goofily, "Okay."

He walks backwards then turns around and walks right into the door. I laugh as he holds his face and opens the door leaving slowly. I smile and look at my mom.

"He's so cute. So did you fly Cherry out?"

She shakes her head, "Her father called me this morning and told me. Leave the door opened."

"Why?" I give her a confused look, "It's just Cherry."

She moves close to me, "Because you told me you two almost had sex and I just watched her stick her tongue down your throat."

"You get to close your door when Rachel is here and where you put your tongue is way worse."

[][][][]

**AN: **This chapter kinda got away from me. They'll be getting bit longer just because it's going to start taking me longer to post new chapters but I do try to start writing them as soon as I finish one.

**Song: **Up the Wolves by The Mountain Goats


End file.
